


Persona 3: the story of Kei Kazuki

by Proxys_saga



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: ...And angst there, AU-Alternate Universe, Action, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Some fluff here, This gonna be one long fanfiction, nicknames for days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 59,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proxys_saga/pseuds/Proxys_saga
Summary: Follow the story of a young man named, Kei Kazuki. A boy who was transferred to live in a dorm in, Iwatodai, so he can attend, "Gekkoukan high." He'll have to fight in a unknown hour called, "The dark hour," so he can protect his friends, from the shadows and other vile threats, in this game between two gods. (Sort of retelling persona 3, but with new scenarios and characters.)





	1. Small beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cross post from, Fanfiction.net, and this is an ongoing series on that site. Please enjoy the fanfiction, and remember, leave a comment and enjoy.

 

 

**"To live means to fear something; But to not fear anything means you aren't really living; Now begins the fight for survival; It all rest on one person... Hopefully the choose player is ready for this game for the world."**

On route to Port island,

How long has it been since I left, hours? No, maybe it was longer than that. ...I don't know...

Oh, before I forget, I'm Kei Kazuki: age: 16. Job: Unemployed. Reasons: well...I like to keep that a secret. Other than that, I'm a completely average run-of-the-mill teenage boy.

Originally, I went to school at St. Merlin high, which was located in the town of Mikage-cho. Apparently there was a big conspiracy with an old company called Sebec, and their branch president - Takahisa Kandori. Ever since then, the town had a bad reputation for being haunted by evil spirits. ...But its just stupid superstition.

Last January, I was told that I would be transferred to a different school and city. A city called 'Iwatodai'; a city that is run by the Kirijo group... I think?

I have to wonder though: why was I getting transferred to this type of place.

"*Sigh* maybe it was a mistake, or maybe Naoya was worried about me." My cousin, Naoya Toudou is what you would call "a very worried" person I would believe? But in the end he's always been there for when I needed some to talk to.

"Now arriving at Tatsumi Port Island." "Please take care to board before our departure." "I guess this is my last stop...I hope."

I get off the train and into the platform, for a brief moment I imagined myself taking off a pair shades to reveal what's behind the glasses, but unfortunately I forget my sunglasses, and I only have prescribed glasses that I don't wear often. (Even though I should wear them more often.)

Before I exited the out of the station I look at the time on my phone for the hell of it "11:59 huh, well I know one thing - I'm late!" I start to focus all my energy into one action that could help me. I started to run like a bat out of hell, but then something weird happened.

"whoa!" *crash* "Oww that hurt, how did I fall?" I ask my self just before seeing why. "b-b-blood! " I started to panic.

"What the hell, WHAT THE HELL!" I started searching my body to see if I was bleeding anywhere. To my relief, I didn't have any wounds. So I ran to the place I would be staying at; I'm suppose to be staying at a dorm for the remainder of my high school years. I guess you can say, its a home away from home, right?

Iwatodai dormitory, ?

"I seem to have arrived at the dormitory." That word has a weird ring to it. I knock my head out of the clouds before it got even more idiotic.

So with that out of the way, I started to slowly open the door. (Totally not because I'm nervous or any thing.) Although before opening it fully, I heard someone talking. "Oh crap, it must be the R.A, maybe I should wait outside just to be safe."

No, I don't see that working out well in the end. "So I'll just peak in from the entrance to see who is in there..."

Lo and behold I only see... One person? "What?" I said as quietly as possible. I ease-drop a little on the apparent conversation before I heard someone else. "Who's there." "Holy mother of god!" I thought they noticed me there for a minute. Wait 'They'...? I poke my head in a second time; I find a girl with auburn hair. wow, she's pretty.

I analyze the situation, and it looks like she has something in her hand, it appears to be... "...A GUN!" What the hell is going on!? Why is this city so weird; first the blood and now this!

But nonetheless it seems like that guy is in danger. Hmm I wonder what he did wrong, maybe he cheated on her? The situation started to escalate. "I guess I have no choice, I have to step in and help!" So with that being said, I did what I thought was appropriate. I started to power up, and then... "Please don't shoot!"

I must have been cursed, because right when I made my grand entrance, I tripped on something and then went rolling like a bowling ball. I was going to get up, but everything was sort of in pain; and spinning, did I mention spinning?

"Takeba wait!?" This new arrival sounded serious and confused at the same time. I think she's confused because of me; strangely laying on the floor. I tried to get up and play it off.

"listen lady, whatever happened between you and your boyfriend is both of your business, but I'm sure the both of you can just talk it out." Right after I said that, the crazy gun lady replied back in an embarrassed and angered way... "WHA- HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" "So-sorry!" She's scary...!

After that, the lights came-on and everything was quiet, regardless of my sudden outburst to break the tension in the room. "...Am I in trouble for being late." The red haired girl started to descend down the stairs. Her arms where crossed, the way she walked said royalty. Well in that case, I should introduce my self first before the blunet can. "Hi, I'm Kei Kazuki, wait no that's not proper, I'm Kazuki Kei."

The red haired girl spoke... "I didn't expect you two to arrive so late."

"Really, well in that case, I'm very sorry!" the blunett sounds very apologetic. "I'm Mitsuru Kirijo, I'm one of the students who live in this dorm." The blunett began to introduce himself. "I'm Makoto Yuki, it's very nice to meet you." "Is it okay for them to stay here?" "I guess we'll see." "This is Yukari Takeba, she's a second year just like you two."

Yukari Takeba, huh. Well how about this "Yuka-chan!" I think they heard me. well I mean it doesn't sound like a bad nickname. I always try to nickname someone in a good way, but if she doesn't like it I could change it to something else, maybe "Yuks," no that sounds stupid. hmm, how about "Take-chan?"

"Um, hellllo I'm suppose to show you to your room now." I snapped out of my own little world after Yuka-chan spoke up to me. Needless to say, I blushed...a lot. "What, umm, sur-sure." I blushed even more when I made eye contact. Hopefully nobody saw that...

We ascended the stairs to the second floor, apparently the second floor was where all the boys live, and the third floor was where all the girl stayed in. At the end, Yuka-chan guided us to the rooms we will be living in for the next while. After Yuka-chan gave me my keys, I opened the door to my room... I see all the stuff that I had transported was here. But I didn't care about unpacking right now, all I care about is sleeping off this weird day.

I slipped on blood for crying out loud! Before I knew it, all my worries slowly start to go away with my consciousness as well.

Right when I plopped on to the bed, I basked in the softness of the great, and all mighty bed. I guess this is my room...away from my room. No, that sounded weird. Eh screw it, I'll be living here for a while anyway until I'm transferred to an normal dorm. "*Sigh* Goodbye, Mikage-cho; Hello Iwatodai."

 


	2. Gekkoukan High school

 

I felt the sun hitting my face, it must be morning. Then why do I feel so sluggish? "Hello, Kei-kun, are you awake? I'm suppose to get you and Makoto so the both of you will learn how to get to school. On time that is." "Hahaha, funny joke." Well, who would have thought she can tell jokes. But enough about who can throw some playful insults, what matters right now is me getting dressed for my first day...

Here's how I"ll wear the Gekkoukan uniform. First: I put on the dress shirt and pants, (obviously) but, I'll keep the dress shirt untucked. Next: I put on my own hoodie; I love this hoodie because it combines two colors that go well together, Black and Red. Two red lines start from the top of two of my sleeves, more specifically where my wrist are, up my arms, and to the back of my head. Then, connecting to make an ' _M'_ shaped symbol. Finally-but-not-least: I put on the Gekkoukan uniform jacket without buttoning it up. Now, the set-piece has been completed.

"Welp, time to head on out. I'm leaving Naoya." Wait, I don't live with Naoya anymore. But you know what they say: old habits die hard. Before I shut the door, I do my little habit one last time. "I'm leave Naoya, see you later." I shut the door to my room, and I try to catch-up to Yuka-chan and Mako-kun, so I would know how to get to school. On time that is...

Gekkoukan high, Morning

Thankfully, I was able to catch up to them in time. Man, think of all the trouble I would be in, if I didn't. After seeing a beautiful scenery while on the train ride, we finally arrived at Gekkoukan high. I wonder what this place will be like...?

Althought, can't say I,m not nerves. I didn't say a word until Yuka-chan suddenly raised her voice loud enough to break through my deep thinking... "Well, welcome to Gekkoukan high, do you guys have any questions "No," I respond in a quick manner. I mean if anyone were going to a new school, and they had no idea what it was like, they would be nervous too.

"What class am I in Yuka-chan?" "I don't know, maybe you should check the announcement board. "Yeah, I think I should do that. Thanks for the advice."

I speed-walked towards the board with all the student placements. I was looking for my name... "Aaaand, found me!" Apparently, I'm in...class: 2-E. ...That doesn't sound bad.

I went to the faculty office to meet my homeroom teacher, Mr. Ekoda. For the most part, he's quite a stern person. While he was scolding me...for some reason, he told me to go to the auditorium for an assembly. While I was trying to do so, one of my greatest fears had just happened; I got lost! I started panicking for the fear of me getting in trouble. So I thought about going back to the faculty office again, so I can ask someone where to go.

Just before I started to descend the stairs, I bumped into someone. Great going me, now someone's about to go tumbling down a flight of stairs if I don't do anything! I immediately grabbed the person's wrist before they fell. Huh, that's weird, this person's wrist is slim, and it felt a bit more softer than a guy's wrist. When I pulled the person away from the stairs, I was able to get a clear look at the person I just saved from certain injury. ...And when I saw who it was, it explained why the person's wrist was so different from a guy's...

"Umm...ah...tha-than-thank you. I should have been more thoughtful of where I was walking, I'm very sorry!" Incredible, for a minute there l thought she was gonna tell me to "watch where I'm going" or the classic, "can't you see!?" And by the way, of course I can see, DUH! But no. Instead, she says it's here fault.

"No, its not yours, it was mine. I shouldn't have been running around in an panic." In a panic. Oh crap, I forgot, I have to get to the auditorium! I immediately starting to realize that I still have no Idea where the auditorium is! WAIT, I think this girl right here knows where the auditorium is; and if she does know where it's at, then that means I got a lucky brake. Because now, I won't be wandering around like a moron.

"Umm...excuse me, I think its almost time for the assembly to start." "Crap, really, well in that case, we should get going before anyone think we're cutting." "Your right... W-Well then, we should get going." All right, I can finally get to the auditorium without anymore complications.

As we walked to our destination, I had almost forgot something important. I should to ask for her name.

"So, hey, listen...if it isn't too much to ask, can I know your name?" she looked at me for a is her blushing? "Oh...y-yes, I guess we should introduce ourselves to each other."

"I'm Fuuka Yamagishi, nice to meet you." Fuuka Yamagishi, hmm... "I'm Kei Kazuki, but you can just call me Kei." "...I think we should be on our way to the auditorium now." "Oh, you're right, we should get a move on." We made our way to the auditorium. I was glad that someone was nice enough to guide me to the auditorium.

We arrive to the auditorium on time, somehow. Maybe god took pity on me for once. Either way, I'm happy that I was escorted here by Miss Yamagishi; I wonder if I can see her again...?

Gekkoukan high, 2-E, Morning

I went to my newly stationed class room, and when I opened the door 2-E, what I saw next made me think today was my lucky break...

...

I'm in this school for more than an hour and I already found a familiar face. I take my seat behind Fuuka-san. I pretty sure she didn't see me, because I came through the back of the class. I guess you can say...I'm a natural born ninja.

Jokes aside, I don't know if I should just either tell her that I'm in the same class as her. Or maybe I could surprise her while Mr. Ekoda is taking attendants. Yeah, that would be a cool idea. I think I should surprise her.

Mr. Ekoda was taking attendance attendants in rows; from his right to his left. After Fuuka's row was done, mine was next. Two others in my row, next to the window were called on. "Kazuki Kei." "right here teach." Fuuka turned her head, and to her surprise it was me. I'm glad that she actually remembered who I am...

Gekkoukan high, class: 2-E, After school

At the end of class, Fuuka came straight over to me. "Kazuki-kun, I didn't know we would be in the same classroom." I would think it's a coincidence, but I'd like to think it's more than that. "Yeah, who would've thought, right. Also, you don't need to calling me 'Kazuki-kun'. You can just call me Kei, or Kazu."

Maybe I'm being a bit pushy with her calling me something else. "You know what, you can keep calling me Kazuki-kun. ...But in return, you have to let me call you by a nickname... Is that fair?" "Okay, what is it?"

Alright, time to pull out the big guns for this one. "Got it! ...From now on, your nickname is~." Okay enough with the delay  **"Fu-chan!"**  Fuuka responded in a rather shy, but cute way. "I, um...don't mind it at all." "Nice, you - Fu-chan - gain exclusive access to call me Kazuki-kun, by the way you can gain better access to call me other names like, Kazuki-chan, and so much more." After that comment, Fu-chan giggled lightly. Huh, go figure, I am funny.

As we started to leave the school, I felt like I wanted to hang-out with Fu-chan again. So I looked right at her and I try to grab her attention. "Hey, so Fu-chan I have a question to ask you..." why am I so nervous all of a sudden? "Can I, um...hang out with you after school, tomorrow?" "Um, sure, I'd like that." "Cool, well, see you tomorrow then." "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, Kazuki-kun." "Yeah, you too, Fu-chan."

Soon after we said our goodbyes, I started talking to my self again. "Naoya, I made a new friend on the first day of school."

 

 

 


	3. Lifes cruelty

When I arrived back at the dorm I harbored the same happy feeling I felt hours after I left Gekkoukan high. Although, I sort of brush that feeling aside when I heard Mitsu-chan greet me when I came into the building.

"Welcome back." "Hello, Mitsu-chan, how are you doing." "Mitsu-chan...? Kazuki, I preferred if you didn't call me that instead of properly saying my last name." "Oh...I'm sorry, I'll call you Kirijo-san from now on." I started to ascend the stairs, but not before hearing, Kirijo-san talking to herself.

"*Sigh* Maybe I was too harsh on him." I had to tell her it okay. "It's okay, I should have asked you if it was okay for me to call you by an nickname." "But if you want me to call you, Kirijo-senpai, then I'll respect your wish and call you Kirijo-senpai." She went quite for a minute.

"Very well then, you may call me Mitsu-chan if you like." I smiled back and gave my thanks to her as I went straight to my room.

I unlocked the door to my room and all I see is a bunch of boxes that I left unpacked. Let's change that...

"Aaaand done." finally, I finished unpacking and decorating my room. I put my manga on the desktop, and some posters with idols on them. The most important mementos of home was a photo with Naoya and me at the Tokyo Dome. I place the photo on top of the desk as well, now only one more thing left to do; Sleep.

I change out of my school uniform and into my pajamas before heading to bed.

"Today was a great day." Everything about this day went right, and the facts pile up. First: I meet Fuuka Yamagishi, secondly: I'm in the same classroom as Fu-chan, which in it self is awesome! Finally but not least: I get to hang with her after school tomorrow. Everything is coming out Kazuki!

I lay down on the bed, I feeling like my life here will be far more better than it was in Mikage-cho. With that being said I shut my eyes to fade from consciousness, to an unconsciousness state for the night.

?/?, ?

"Kei Kazuki, you will be tested soon, so get plenty of rest for this test will judge your potential and your capabilities. Please make it out of this alive, for everyone's sake... And your's."

Iwatodai Dormitory, Morning

I suddenly jolted off my back-side while I was trying to understand what I was dream about. But then I realized something else, It's morning! "Oh, crap it's morning! Wait, how long was I asleep for?" It felt like a couple minutes ago, wait does that mean that all of yesterday was a- "...DREAM!?"

I jump right off my bed immediately after thinking this. I need to get to school, quickly!

I rushed out of the dorm with both my uniform jacket and my regular hoodie, both of which are not on yet...

Gekkoukan high, Morning

I made it to Gekkoukan on . So far everything seems to be normal, let's hope it stays that way. Now for the moment of truth, I open the door to my classroom...at least I hope it's my classroom.

To my relief, I see Fuuka sitting in her seat. Oh thank god. ...Now I need to do just one more thing... "Good morning, Kazuki-kun."

Okay, so far so good, now for the final piece.

"Hey, Fu-chan, correct me if I'm wrong, but I sit behind you, right?" "Yes, you do, why did you...forget?" When she said that, I saw her facial expression changed; it looked sad. Crap I really screw-up there. I have to say something.

"No, of course I didn't. I was...testing you, that's it!" She won't buy it. "Really, did I pass?" She bought it!? "With flying colors." "Oh, thank goodness." Note to self: don't say anything that stupid again!

Gekkoukan high, Class: 2-E, After school

As usual, class started with an bore and ended with one, but I'll be able to hang-out with Fu-chan now. Just when I was about to talk to her, three other girls began moving towards her, I wonder who they are?

"Hey, Fuuka, can you come with us for a minute?" "um, I can't, because I'm, umm... Spending time with Kazuki-kun today." Fu-chan seems uncomfortable. Why is that? "Le-Lets go, Kazuki-kun." "Yeah, let's go..."

I passed through the trio of girls, but before Fuuka made it pass through the other girls, I see one of the three girls stick their leg and then... "Ahhhh *crash*" what the hell!? "Fuuka!" I rush over to Fuuka to see if she's okay. So far she's fine.

"Hey, are you okay?" "Ye-Yes, I'm...okay." "HEY, what the hell is wrong with you!" "Nothing, my foot slipped."

Naoya always told me that anger was never the answer, but... "You listen to me - I want you to leave Fu-chan alone, because she doesn't deserve this type of treatment, GOT IT!" "Fine, I understand."

This woman, it's like she didn't listen to an single thing I said. Nonetheless the trio of girls left, good. I help Fuuka up from the floor. She looks like she's on the verge of tears. Damn it!

"Wait...where's my bag!?" I didn't even need a couple of seconds to realize what happened to Fuuka's bag.

"Come on, I know who might have taken it!" We went down into the main hall, and what do we find: Fuuka's bag. it was soaked and it was also torn and beaten-up; Anything inside the bag is probably soaked to the bone.

"That son of a bi-" "Kazuki-kun, it's okay, I'm uses to this." Unbelievable, that's all I can say about this. No, I'm not allowing her to say this is okay! Not a chance in hell!

"This isn't okay, this isn't okay at all! ...I don't like how they treat you! Not in the slightest!"

Fuuka started to cry, Damn did I screw-up!? I would probably think she doesn't want anyone seeing her cry; I would know... So I take off my uniform jacket, so I can give her my hoodie. "*Sobbing* why are you...giving me this?" "So nobody will see you crying." "*Sobbing* Than-Thank you." "It's okay."

I escorted Fuuka back to her house. Unfortunately, I didn't pay to much detail on what her home looked like; I was to damn angry

After we said goodbye to each-other, I went straight for the dorm. I didn't want to stop anywhere to eat, because I felt sick...

...But I did stop somewhere important though. I went to an supplies store to buy Fuuka a new bag and some new books too. Also I bought some new utensils as well. When I got to the dorm, I saw a grown man sitting on one of the arm rested seats. I went straight up to my room without trying to strike a conversation with anyone.

When I unlock the door to my room, I got changed immediately so I could sleep this whole day off and get to school tomorrow. "Wait, my hoodie!" I forgot to get my hoodie from Fuuka. Well... It's not like that's an bad thing. I'm pretty sure she'll bring it tomorrow.

I plop onto the bed, mostly angry and frustration. And with no time at all, I was knocked-out

Gekkoukan high, Morning

The next day I arrive to school with Fuuka's new materials in hand. I zipped right through the main hall to 2-E. I went inside the classroom with no problem whatsoever... (why would I even have problems getting into my own classroom.)

Seeing Fuuka in here seat, I immediately head over to her so I can hand her all the replacement materials I bought for her yesterday. I placed it right on her desk. "Hey, I bought you a new bag and some new textbooks, along with some utensils." A surprised expression appears on Fu-chan's face; thank god I keep almost all the money that Naoya lent me.

"Kazuki-kun, you-" Mid sentence, Mr. Ekoda interrupted Fuuka, telling everyone to settle down... "Just tell me later, alright." "Okay..." I took my seat and I began to slouch in my seat...

Gekkoukan high, 2-E, Afternoon

I learned something...interesting in homeroom today. Apparently one of the girl who were bullying Fuuka, **Natsuki Moriyama,** is in this classroom with us. Hell, she's even sitting right next to Fuuka. How didn't I notice before!? ...I really am stupid...

This morning's class was the same as always, but this afternoon's teacher was rather...weird. The teacher was talked about magic and different types of rituals that involved magic. And oddly enough, I was interested and I actually listened and took notes. I guess this school is all types of bizarre...

Gekkoukan high, After school

It was finally the end of school... Almost in an instant, I got up and went over to Fuuka to see how she's doing.

"Kazuki-kun." "Yeah..." "Thank you." For what?" "...For everything you did for me so far, if there's anyway I can pay you back, I'll do it." "You don't need to, I'm just happy to know that I'm helping you." "But why?" "Huh, what do you mean," I asked in a puzzled "I mean, I do appreciate it, but why me? There must be far more better girls than me?"

"It's because you're my very first friend, so your special to me." "Oh, my goodness." I see Fuuka blushing like its no ones business; it's rather...cute.

"I'm important...to you?" Yes, like I said before: You're my very first friend, and you didn't call me an idiot when I nearly bumped you down a flight of stairs, even though it's my fault. Your a pretty forgiving person, so that's why I think your pretty amazing Fu-chan." Silence reigns over the area, that is until I broke the silence. "May I walk you home?" "You may..."

With that being said, we left Gekkoukan together... I took her home, however, before I left from where she lived, I ask for her number and for her to bring my hoodie to school tomorrow. She agreed to return my hoodie tomorrow, and as for the number; I haaaave it...

Everything felt right today, I went back to the dorm for today. I have a feeling life will start to get more better...

Iwatodai dormitory, Kei Kazuki's room, ?

I found my self in my room, late at night feeling tired. That's not even the weird part, I heard a bunch noise coming from down stairs. So I put on my school uniform. (Because why not.)

"*Bang* *Bang* *Bang Kei-kun, please open up! We have to get out of here!" "What's going on, Yuka-chan?" "I'm sorry, but I'm coming in!" Yuka-chan began to open the door to my room. When did Yuka-chan have keys to my room; Did Mitsu-chan give Yuka-chan a spear key to my room?

"Kei-kun, I'm gonna need you to follow Makoto and me to the roof! "Why for?" "...We already tried escape from the building, but we couldn't! So that's why we're going to the roof!" "What do you mean you already tried to escape!?" "Huh?" "You would've left without me?" "WHAT, no! What I meant was: Makoto and me went to see if we could all escape down stairs, and if we were able to I would've came-up here to get you." "Oh...I'm sorry." "It's okay."

I heard something break down stairs "We wasted enough time here, we should get going!" "Alright, let's get going!" "Before we do, take this." "A knife!? why?" "You'll need it...!" I didn't question Yukari anymore and we all went up to the roof...

Iwatodai dormitory, roof, ?

When we got up to the roof, Yukari locked the door behind us... Why did she do that?

"Okay, we should be safe here." *Thud* *Thud* *Thud* "Guys, I hear something coming to the roof, but from where!? No, that's not possible! It's coming from. ...IN FRONT OF US!"

Makoto and Yukari turn around in shock by my warning. I see a hand holding a mask, and hold seven swords or more. "What is that thing!?" "Those are shadows," Yukari explained "Both of you stand back!" Yukari puts a gun to her head. "Are you crazy!?"

fortunately, she's hesitant about pulling the trigger. All of a sudden, fire appear out of no where from one of monsters swords. Yukari was sent flying. "Yukari," I yell in concern.

"Are we...going to die here?" I sink down to my knees in despair. "This is...where I die..."

During my despair induced state, I see Makoto picking up the gun and putting it to his head, "WAIT, DON'T!" "Per-so-na." *BANG*

And with that, a weird figure with a harp appeared. Persona... Why does that sound familiar? "Thou art I; I am thou; from the sea oh thy soul; I cometh; I am  **Orpheus-** Master of strings..."

At first, it was breathtaking, but then... "*Roar*" "*screaming*" I was horrified by what I saw next. It was like an Grim Reaper came for this monster; and for us all. "What is that thing!?" It began smashing, tear, and slashing at it. By the end of it all, Makoto passed out.

"Thank god it's all over. Now we to make sure that Makoto is okay, and then I go to slee-"

*Clank* "No way..." *Clank* "It's still..." *Clank* "ALIVE!"

How is it still moving, didn't that grim reaper looking thing kill it!?

The monster is heading towards Yukari and Makoto, I have to do something, but what can I do!? "*gasp* the knife!"

I threw the knife right at the monster's head. Yes, I hit the bulls-eye! Surely that did some damage.

*Clank* "How in the hell is it still alive!?" it starts coming over to me... I look over to the door leading off the roof. I try to make a run for it, but the monster summoned fire out of nowhere again and it sent me flying into the wall next to the door.

"*Groaning* Come on... I'm almost there!" it's no use I can't move my body; It hurts too much.

The monster begins to point its swords right at me. it lifted all the swords in the air; is this how I"ll...die?

I don't want to die, I want to live. More importantly, I want too... I want to, *Woosh* "I WANT TO SEE FUUKA AGAIN!"

*Beep*

Everything went quiet, I felt no sense of dread anymore. "I shouldn't be alive right now, what...happened?"

The monster was on the edge of the building, trying to climb back up. "Did I...knock it back?" "Yes, you did." "Who's there?" "I will tell you who I am in due time, but for now you need to summon your, Persona."

There's that word again, Persona. "Although it hasn't fully manifested, it will be enough for this fight." I can defeat that, monster...

"Fine, how do I summon it." "Picture what appears now in your mind, then call upon it." I start to concentrate, trying to find it while the monster is coming back for round two.

I feel it, this thing inside me. *beep* What was that noise? "Kei-kun, watch out!" Yuka-chan's awake, more importantly... The monster was near me, it raised its swords again in a quicker manner this time. I'm scared shitless and I don't know what going on, but... *Woosh* I'll fight to stay alive! "PERSONA!" *Beep*

Right when one of the swords were near me, my Persona caught it. "Kei-kun, your Persona...!?" I saw two darkened arms floating above my shoulders...

Immediately the shadow tries to kill me with all its swords; its trying to strike fast, but I bet my Persona is faster.

A series of punches and swords had erupted, my Persona is faster than the shadow can move. Unfortunately for the shadow, my persona destroyed all of its swords and delivered a devastating blow to its head; but not before it cut me on my across my chest. "ARGGGGHHH!"

As the shadow beings to melt, I begin to fall to the floor. *Thud* "Hey, Kei-kun, are you alive!? Come on, say something!" *BANG* I hear the door to the roof being forced open

"Takeba, turn Kazuki over! We need to start healing him to keep him alive! Akihiko, you'll switch in to heal Kazuki once Takeba runs out of energy."

"Mitsu... chan?" "Kazuki, can you hear us!?" "Loud and clear, chief," I said while in a hushed voice... "We're going to get you to a hospital Kei-kun!" I nod in agreement as I start to feel a soothing wave of comfort near my wound. "Akihiko, get Yuki." "Got it."

I begin to drift of into the unconsciousness. I feel scared,although calm at the same time. That's weird how can I feel two things that are opposite of each-other at the same time? All I can think about or all I can say at this point is, "Fuuka." I faded into the unconsciousness.

*Beep*

 

 

 


	4. It begins

 

 

"Arise, Kei Kazuki." Upon hearing that I got up from the floor. I look around my surroundings, all I see is a an vast space. I appear to be standing on an platform.

"What is this place?" "The world between the consciousness and the unconsciousness." "Okay, but now I have another question." "Tell me and I will answer it." "Who are you?" "I am Philamon." "I see, well, it was nice meeting you Philamon, but how do I get out of here?" "I will let you out, but before that let me give you with a warning." "A warning...?"

"This was one out of many tests you will be facing, but fear not, your Persona will safeguard you and the people you hold dear." "Okay...?"

What's this guy talking about, test, Persona. "Now, Kei Kazuki, awaken from your slumber." When Philamon said that, everything started to be devoured by the darkness.

4/17 F, Afternoon, Tatsumi hospital

I open my eyes after everything in that space (Philamon including,) was swallowed by the darkness. The first thing I see when I woke up was the ceiling.

I try to get-up, but something was weighing down on my left arm... I look over see why that is, and to my surprise I found out what's causing it; it was a sight for sore eyes.

"Fuuka, please wake-up." I started to move my arm as gently as possible. The moment I moved my arm just a tad bit, her grip on my arm got even tighter. Fuuka must've been real worried about me. "I'm so sorry, Fuuka..."

Fuuka started to lift her head off my arm. Cool, she's awake. "Kazuki-kun you're awake!" "I can say the same to you." "What do you mean?" "...You were sound asleep on my arm." "Oh, I'm sorry!" "Why are you apologizing, its not a bad thing. Besides, you must've been tired of just seeing me sleep here." "No, not at all!" "That's good."

"...But I need to ask: what happened to you?" She wants the truth... I can't tell her; she'll think I'm insane. "I...don't know either... All I know is, I felt dizzy and then I must've passed out." "Is that really true," She asked with a raised eyebrow. "Of course it is, why would I lie?" "I don't mean to doubt you, but you been sleeping for an entire week straight." "Really!" Well that's news to me.

"Well I must've been real exhausted," I tried to laugh off the fact that I was sleeping for a week straight. "You must have been exhausted from helping me...?" "I wasn't exhausted from helping you. In fact if I didn't help, I'd probably hate myself." "...I didn't make you exhausted, thank goodness!" Why would she think that?

"Kazuki-kun, I should notify the doctor that you're awake." "That would be a good idea..." "Okay, I'm gonna get going now. See you later." "Oh, Fuuka before you leave, can I ask you one more thing?" "Sure, what is it?" "...Can you bring my hoodie to me when I get out of here?" "Of course." "Thank you, Fu-chan. I'll call you when I'm released."

As Fuuka left my hospital room, I start to fall back to sleep. I'm glad Fuuka came to see me; but I can't tell her what really happened...

Paulownia mall, Be Blue V, Afternoon

I went to the hospital to visit Kazuki-kun... He seems to be doing fine; He said he was just exhausted, although...that really it... I feel like that it's not only due to exhaustion, but to something else as well. I am glad he isn't hurt though. After I left Tatsumi hospital I came to Paulownia mall to see some accessories at the "Be Blue V." There's a lot of pretty accessories like earings, necklaces, and rings. I don't really keep up with fashion much, but it doesn't hurt to see what's in stock. ...Especially since I want to ask Kazuki-kun out on the weekend.

"Hello, miss, are you looking for anything?" "Um, not really." "Are you sure~?" "...Actually, maybe I am." "...And that would be?" "Something that would look nice?" "Something fitting for a date?" "HUH, not as a date, I mean if he were to ask me on a date I wouldn't say no! Umm... oh, my..." "It's okay, I think there's something in stock for such a thing, I'll be right back."

Yamagishi household, Evening

In regard that there isn't anything else to do, I went back home for today.

"Mother, Father, I'm home." "Welcome home, Fuuka." "Hello, mother." "You know Fuuka, I'm started to notice you're returning home rather late than usual... Care to tell me why?" "No reason." "...I see, so it doesn't have to do with a boy named Kei Kazuki." WHAT, how does she know about Kazuki-kun!? Unless...

"I found this hoodie in your room, and with it, a school I.D. Care to explain, now?" I hidden that hoodie extremely well. How did she find it...?

"Well I-I...umm... It does belong to that boy, but-" "But nothing... Instead of focusing on your studies, here you are, doting around with some idiotic boy!" "He's not an idiotic boy!" "Oh, really, he's not an idiot, huh...? Can you really prove that, and if so: how exactly will you go about doing so?" "I...don't know how I can, but you have to believe me when I say he isn't a bad person." "Really, enlighten me."

I can do this, I just have to describe Kazuki-kun's personality. "Kazuki-kun is a good friend; He's a really kind person." "Give me an example of his so called kindness." "...When I was being mistreated, Kazuki-kun was the only one who stood up for me." "I see..." Mother is evaluating everything I'm saying about, Kazuki-kun.

"Now I want to ask you another question." "Okay..." "How did you meet this boy, this, Kei Kazuki?" "...In school." "I didn't ask where, I said how..." "He, umm...saved me." "What do you mean, 'saved you'?" "He, umm...saved me from falling down a flight of stairs."

Mother let out a sigh... "My goodness, Fuuka, you are quite the imbecile, aren't you." "I...I know." "...But that's why you need to study for medical school, so you'll stop acting like such a fool; and you'll become something worth a damn!" "Yes, mother." "Good girl... Now, I want you to go to your room, and continue with your studies. Do you understand?" "Yes..." "Good, dinner will be ready at 8:30. Also, here..."

Mother threw Kazuki-kun's hoodie at me, and then she left without saying another word to me.

I went up to my room and I locked my door, so no-one could come in unannounced. I lay down on my bed, thinking about what mother said. I know why mother wants me study for medical school; that's all I'm good for to her. But what if she's right, what if Kazuki-kun thinks of me as some kind of ditzzy girl... No, Kazuki-kun is kind; so of course he wouldn't think of me that way... I hope.

Maybe I should go to sleep, so I won't over-sleep when I go to the hospital tomorrow.

3/18 Sa, Tatsumi hospital, Afternoon

Today, I've been released from the hospital. Thank god, it was boring in here. I went down to the reception desk to sign myself out... After I did that, I made my way to the exit. While I was heading for the exit, I spotted a girl with dark-teal. "Kazuki-kun, you're being released today?" "Yeah, I am." "Oh, then you wanna go somewhere?" "I'm sorry, Fuuka, but I need to head straight for the dorm today. ...sorry." "I see... Well, okay then."

Fuuka looks at me with a sad expression. What the hell am I doing!? I should hang out with her if its been an entire week... But I need to head for the dorm right away. WAIT, I have an idea...!

"I do need to head straight for the dorm today. ...But~, if you want to tag along, that would be cool?" "Really, okay, I'll come with you."

Now I get to hang out with Fu-chan and I can head to the dorm; Mission successfully completed!

Iwatodi dormitory, Afternoon

We reached the dorm without making any stops, but we did talk about many thing while we were making our way here.

"Fu-chan, I'm real sorry about today." "Why for?" "Because, you wanted to hang out, I just dragged you here instead." "It's okay, I'm actually glad I got to see where you're staying in Iwatodai." I never really did tell her where I lived in the city. "It must be nice to live in a place like this, away from home," Fuuka said with her eyes gazing at the doors. "Fuuka, are you okay?" "Y-Yes, I am!" "Its just, you seemed...off." "Really, sorry." "It's not a problem." "Thank you, Kazuki-kun... it's getting late, I think I should get going."

I need to make up for today, and I know how I can. "Fuuka..." "Yes...?" "I was wondering: if you're not doing anything, maybe we could hang out?" Why am I so nervous? "I would like that." "Good! I'll text you the details later." "Okay, I'll be looking forward to it."

Iwatodai dormitory, Evening

I head right in the dorm after, Fuuka said her goodbyes to me.

Now more importantly, I have to find Yukari;she seemed to know what was going on that night...

I spot her on the second floor, it seems like she was waiting for me... "There you are. I need you to come to the fourth floor with me." "Okay." We went upstairs to the fourth floor. Upon arrival, I saw two doors conjoined together. I open the doors to see a strange room... Everything in the room seemed to be normal, apart from the giant computer monitor on the left side of the room. I see some familiar faces and not so familiar faces. Mitsu-chan is here, so is that grown man I saw my second day here. Mako-kun is here as well. And finally, I see another person in the room. He has white hair and seems to have an injury on the left side of his forehead.

"Kazuki, come and sit-down... We have much to discuss." I sat-down in compliance. Mitsu-chan began to speak.

"Allow, me to get the introductions out of the way. ...The man sitting right in front of me is,  **Akihiko Sanada**." "Nice to meet you, Kei." I get-up to shake his hand... (he has a strong grip.) "All right, now let me introduce another person." "Actually, Mitsuru, I think I'll be introducing myself."

"...Makoto yuki, Kei Kazuki, I'm  **Shuji Ikutsuki**." "Shall we start," Mitsu-chan asked. "I believe we will."

Mitsu-chan begins to speak... "Now, Kazuki, Yuki: the night you both arrived here, did you notice was off?" "Yes I did, the street lights weren't working, there was bl-blood on the floor, and I think I saw a coffin." I nearly vomited after remembering the blood. "Those are the anomalies that happen during a hidden period of time." "Hidden?" "What is this hidden hour," Yuki asked politely. "It's called,  **The Dark Hour**." "The Dark Hour, what is it?"

As soon as I said that, Ikutsuki-san started to explain everything. Apparently it's an hour that's between the times, 12:00 A.M, and 1:00 A.M... The duration for the Dark Hour is, and I guess it, an hour. Also people without ' **potential'** aren't able to function within the Dark Hour. Just like the night, when that huge monster attacked the dorm, there are monsters that lerk in that hour alone;  **Shadows** , and only with the power of Persona, can we fight back. It's also theorized that the Shadows inflict a strange state on people called **Apathy syndrome** : It renders a person motionless one they've been inflicted by it.

"Now, everything seems to be in order. Mitsuru will you do the honors?" On cue, Mitsu-chan lifts two brief cases onto the table. "Now for the main question..." Mitsu-chan opens the two brief cases. ...In them are two strikingly similar guns and with it an armband.

"Will you both lend us your strength?" I stared dumbfounded at the brief case wondering what to say, but my train of thought was interrupted when I heard Mako-kun talking. "Mitsuru Kirijo, I, Makoto Yuki, will lend you all the strength at my disposal!" "Thank-you, Yuki," Mitsuru thanked Makoto with gratitude.

"Oh, sorry, I might have made that a bit...dynamic." "It's alright Yuki." Makoto looks over to me and says, "Kei, what's your decision...?"

I still don't have an answer! He was able to come-up with one in a span of a couple seconds. I started to waver from saying yes; maybe it's just to dangerous for me; maybe I just can't handle it...

 _"Are you gonna back out?"_  What the...? suddenly, I heard a voice in my head. who was that?

 _"Don't you want to protect something, or someone?"_ Protect someone or something... Maybe I do have someone to protect. Yeah, I do! I know what to do now.

"Hey, Mitsuru, can I ask you a question?" "Yes, go right ahead." "If I do this, fighting shadows in The Dark Hour: would I be protecting people from shadows?" "Yes, you would be." I have it, my answer! "Okay, in that case..." I grabbed the armband from the case that was pointing in my direction, and I put it on. "I'll fight!"

I'll protect her, I'll protect Fuuka...!

"Makoto Yuki, and Kei Kazuki, welcome to S.E.E.S."

Kei Kazuki's room, Late-night

I retreat to my room after Mitsu-chan recruited me and Mako-kun, to fight with SEES. I feel somewhat exhausted, although I don't know why I feel so exhausted; I felt fine during recruitment...

I change into my lounging clothes and plop on the bed. Now I finally feel relaxed. I close my eyes and I look at my hands. "I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna protect Fuuka!"

Iwatodai dormitory, Kei Kazuki's room, Midnight

"*Chuckle* So, the game is near the beginig act..." "Huh?" I thought I heard a voice just now...? Maybe it was just me... Eh, who cares.

 


	5. The exploration mission

 

4/19 Sunday, Iwatodi dormitory, Evening

I didn't go anywhere today... Instead I just stayed in my room, playing video games until Yuka-chan asked me to come down to the lounge for something important.

When I reach the lounge, I saw Akihiko, Mako-kun, and Yuka-chan down here. "Kio, what's going on?" "Who's Kio?" "You are, Akihiko." "How did you make that nickname?" "Well, I took the 'ki' then I put the 'o' last. And that's how I made your nickname." "Oh...I see..."

Well this got quiet real quick... "So, what's going on Kio?" "Right... There's someone I want to introduce..." Kio opened door leading outside of the dorm. "Hey, hurry up." "Hold your horses...this is freakin' heavy!" "Yo, you need help?" "Nah, I got it." I see the person Kio wanted to introduce; Oh, he has the Gekkoukan uniform on.

"Junpei...why is HE here, wait don't tell me...!" Yuka-chan seems to be somewhat surprised and annoyed by this person's presence. "This is Junpei Iori from class 2-F, he'll be staying here as of today." "He's staying HERE, You've gotta be kidding me!?" Yuka-chan sounds even more annoyed and angry than before. "I bumped into him the other night; he has the potential, but he just awakened to it recently. So I told him about us, and he agreed to help us." "You have the potential, for real!?"

Immediately during Junpei's story of how he met Kio, my phone started to go off. It's an unknown number. "Sorry everyone, I have to take this."

Outside of Iwatodai dormitory, Evening

I went outside to take the call.

"Hello, who is this?" "...On your left you'll find a box, and when you do, open it inside your room." I can't make out the voice, this person is probably using some sort of voice modulator. "Who are you?" "You'll know someday. For now, you have to trust me. "W-wait, I-"

Before I could say anything else, the person on the other-end. "Damn, who was that?" I went over the left-side of the stairs to find the box this mysterious caller was talking about. ...I find a large squared box sitting on the floor. I proceed to pick up the box on the floor; it sure is damn heavy! What's in here anyway?

Iwatodai dormitory, Louge, Evening

I went back inside the dorm, and with my mysterious delivered goods. Kio comes right over to me.

"So, what did I miss, Kio?" "I'm gonna give you the short version." "We're going to a place called, Tartarus tomorrow." "Um, okay, that was a short version."

Junpei stared at the box, in my arms. "Yo, that's a large ass box, what's in it?" I don't think it would be a good idea to open the box here. "Some decorations from my old room back at home." "Oh, like what?" Dude, why do you want to know? "You know, manga, posters, and some video games." "Oh, okay, sorry for snooping, man." "It's cool, oh by the way, I'm Kei Kazuki, nice to meet you, Jun." "Dude, that's not my name." "Don't worry Stupei, that's your nickname apperently," Yuka-chan said while she was flipping pages in here magazine. "Really, cool, in that case I'll call you...Kazu" "Kazu, yeah, that definitely fits." "Dude, it's settled, I'm Jun and you're, Kazu." "Sweet!"

Junpei Iori, makes a great fit in the team.

After I high-fived Jun, I went-up to my room, with the box in my arms. "Umm... can someone help me upstairs, this box is real heavy and I feel like if I go upstairs with this, I'll fall." Jun jumps up from the couch. "Don't worry dude, I got you!" "Thanks."

Iwatodai Dormitory, Kei Kazuki room, Evening

I sat right on my bed, staring at the box on my lap in anxiety. I slowly open the box, and what I find inside the box left me speechless. I found both, a katana sword, and a sub-machine gun; I nearly dropped it due to my surprise.

The katana was sheathed in a black and red cover. I unsheathed the sword, the blade itself was black, like darkness black. The handle was black as well. Except for the diamond-like shapes that are usually on the hilt. It was filled with blood-shaded red. ...It also had another weird detail I took notice of. ...There was a small chain on the bottom of the hilt. But the part of the chain that caught my attention was the earing attached to it. The earing has a ring-like design, and both ends seem to have been permanently stuck together; the chains are connecting to both sides of the earing.

The sub-machine gun had a Weird... design, too. Chains painted, no engraved into the gun.

I put all these weapons under my bed, so no-one can see them. I change clothes - like I always do before heading to bed.

"Tartarus, a weird phone call, and a care-package full of weapons. Can't something not-so weird happen today?"

I must have a coincidentally streak going on, because right after I said that, I got another phone call. It's from Fuuka this time.

"Hello, Kazuki-kun." "Fuuka, what's up" "Nothing... I know it's late, so I'll make it quick." "Okay, what's on your mind?" "Well...I was wondering: are you doing anything on Sunday?" "...Next Sunday, no, not really." "Well, can we meet up then?" "Of course, Sunday's cool for me." "Thank goodness. So we'll meet up at the station?" "...Yeah, the station, that sounds good to me." "Okay, then, I'll see you at school tomorrow." "Yep, you'll see me there in good condition." "Alright, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." "...You will definitely see me tomorrow." "Hehe, I'll definitely see you tomorrow." "Alright see you." "Goodnight, Kazuki-kun."

I then hang-up on Fuuka. "Goodnight to you too, Miss Yamagishi..."

4/20 Monday, Gekkoukan high, Class 2-E, After school

I look over to Fuuka the moment class ended. The minute I tried to talk to her, but I got a text message; It's from Kio. I open the message and it reads,  _"Kei, we need you to come straight back to the dorm today, we're making preparations to go to, Tartarus."_

"Kazuki-kun." "JESUS! Oh, Fuuka...hey." "I'm sorry...did I scare you?" "No, you just surprised me, that's all." "Oh...um, okay than." "Yeah..." Akward~...

"So, do you want to go somewhere today?" "I can't, sorry..." "It's okay... We can always go somewhere after school, tomorrow."

I feel bad for not hanging-out with Fuuka, but if we're going to Tartarus tonight, I need to be ready.

When I was halfway out of the classroom, I see natsuki, the girl that was bullying Fuuka, walking right over to her.

"Hey, Fuuka can I ask you a question?" "Umm...sure." "What's your relationship with Kazuki? Is he your boyfriend or something?" "N-no, we're just...friends!" "...Are you sure about that?" "W-what do you mean?" This looks bad, I better step-in, before it gets even worst. "I mean for all we know, he might be trying to cozy-up to you, because you're simple and easy."

This has gone on long enough, I'm putting a stop to this! "Natsuki, I have a question for you, care to answer?" "What is it?" "Here's the question: why do you pick on Fuuka?" "I'm not picking on her, you see I-" "You know what, hold that thought, because I have the answer for you."

"...First of all, you pick on Fuuka so you can fulfill some sort of twisted satisfaction of yours." "The hell you going on about!?" "Shhh, let me finish..." Time to hit the nail on the coffin. "I have a final question for you. "What's the question?" "...Are you jealous of Fuuka?" "WHAT, why would I be!?" "Well, I only say this because why else do you bully her. As far as I see it: you been bullying her since last year." "Yeah, so what!?" "Oh, I'm sorry let me be a bit more...specific. ...You started bullying Fuuka around the time she became an honor student, isn't that right?" "What's your point!?" "My point is, you're just jealous of Fuuka because she isn't like the other girls here; yeah, she's might have a reserved personality, but under that, she's smart, kind, and considerate to other people. Hell, she's taken all this harassment from you for this long. So you know what that tells me, she has the personality of a saint! Now how about you do me a favor, and leave Fuuka the hell alone!"

Everyone went silent because of my sudden outburst. Natsuki on the other hand, seems like she's about to burst in rage.

"Screw this, I'm out of here!" Natsuki opens the door in anger and shuts it with an equal amount of rage. I look over to Fuuka, to see how she's doing.

"Hey, Fuuka, you alright?" "I'm-I'm all right?" "I know what you're going to say, and you're right, I shouldn't have snapped like that." "It's okay, Kazuki-kun, thank you though." "No problem, but I still think I could've handled that a lot better than I did. ...But that doesn't mean I regret saying what I said." "Thank-you again, Kazuki-kun." "Don't sweat it."

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." "Okay, see ya." Before I made my way out of the classroom, Fu-chan walked in front of me... "Wait, Kazuki-kun, I have to give you something." "Fu-chan, you don't need to give me anything..." "But, Kazuki-kun." "...I mean a gift from you would be good." "Kazuki-kun..." "But the best gift from you, would be your respect." "Um...Kazuki-kun..." "Yes Fu-chan?" "I was going to give you this."

Fuuka reaches inside her bag to reveal my hoodie. ",,," "Kazuki-kun, are you okay?" I took a moment to think about how much of a complete tool I sounded like.

I grabbed my hoodie from Fuuka's hands, and upon doing that, my fingers grazed Fuuka's left hand a bit, but enough to have her let go of my hoodie. Thankfully, due to my quick reflexes, I caught my hoodie before it hit the floor. Looking at Fu-chan, I saw her blush immensely. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drop your hoodie, Kazuki-kun!" "It's alright Fu-chan, I know you didn't mean to." I smiled at her in reassurance; So she would know that everything is okay. With that being said, I took off my uniform jacket, so I could properly wear this outfit set-piece of mine.

When I put on the hoodie, I expect a big *swoosh* noise like in a anime. But nope that didn't happen. Although, something does seem different about the hoodie. It smells different, it smells nice; like some-sort-of fragrance. Did Fu-chan wash this for me?

"I know it smells a bit weird, but-" "Fu-chan, it's alright, it smells great." "Really?" "Yeah." "I see, Thank-you." "Don't mention it..."

Fu-chan made her way out of the classroom.

Maybe it would be all right if I walk Fu-chan. Besides, there's probably still a pissed off Natsuki in area, so better safe than sorry. "Hey, Fu-chan, wait-up." "Is something wrong Kazuki-kun?" "No, not exactly, but I was wondering: is it okay if I walk you home for today?" "I thought you weren't able to?" "...let me worry about that." "Okay, then let's go."

Fu-chan and me left the school grounds. While we were leaving, I kept an eye for any unexpected appearances. - Oh say like...a possibly pissed off bully...

Iwatodi dormitory, Evening

When I get to the dorm everyone looked prepared, it's probably because we're going to Tartarus. I knew walking Fu-chan home would make me late, but I was a bit paranoid for her safety; So I had no other choice. Besides, I feel like I could explain why I'm late to Mitsu-chan.

After a moment of silence, I felt something. It's a piercing-like feeling, stabbing right at me. When I look to see where it's coming from, I immediately regret ever doing so...

"Kazuki, can you please tell me why you're late?" "Well, you see, Mitsu-chan, its just-" ",,,The exploration for Tartarus is about to begin, and here you are, nearly late... But you have a good reason to be late, right...?"

Holy crap, Mitsuru-san is acting like some sort of ice-queen; I feel the metaphorical ice seeping out with every word that leaves her mouth. And the look in her eyes, it look so familiar?

"Well, Kazuki, do you have an excuse?" "No, not really." "*Sigh* Kazuki, I know you mean well, but when we ask you to come straight back to the dorm, we tell you because something important might have happened. Please, Kazuki, the next time either, Akihiko or I tell you to come back to the dorm, there's a reason behind it." "I...understand, and I'm sorry."

Mitsuru-san looked like she had more to tell me, but she looked like she didn't want to drag this on. "Akihiko placed a weapon in your room, you should go and get it." "Okay" "...Then after that, meet us at the school." "All right..."

Everyone else left the building, leaving me behind. Except one person; Junpei. "Dude, you all right?" "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." "No problem, man." "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go get some weapons of mine." "All right, I'll wait for ya..."

I went upstairs to my room, so I can grab the weapons I received the other day from the mystery caller. I put on the holsters for both my sub-machine gun, and my Evoker... Both of these are heavy, but having a real gun that fires real bullets might actually come in handy.

I clipped the katana onto my pants; All this equipment is really taking a toll on my waist, but I don't have anymore time to complain.

I went back down to lounge to leave with Jun. "Dude, did ya get your weapons?" "Sure did." "Man, you have to show me!" "...When we get to Tartarus." "Sweet, let go then, we don't wanna be late... Mitsuru-senpai might kill us if we don't get there on time." "Oh crap, your right, lets book-it!"

We both started running all the way to the school... I don't want to know what Mitsuru will do to me, if I'm late for the exploration of Tartarus.

4/21 Tu, Gekkoukan high entrance, late-night

Jun and me made it to the school on time. Thank god we did, who knows what would've happened if we didn't get here on time...

Kio began to speak up. "Looks like you two barely made it," Kio pointed out. "What do you mean senpai?" Jun I think he meant this: if the dark hour started before we got on a train, or while were on the train, we would've made it here with only a couple of seconds remaining, or minutes before the Dark Hour ended. "I mean the Dark Hour is about to begin. If you two were still near the dorm or arriving here on a train, you guys would've never made it before the Dark Hour ended." Told you...

But I wonder, why did we meet up at the school though?

"Yo, Kio, what's going to happen to the school?" "Your about to see..." I took my phone out of my pocket to check the time. It's 12:59 A.M, and in a couple seconds, the Dark Hour will start.

For some reason I'm...getting scared. A few seconds later, it was the Dark Hour. My focus was directed at the school; I wanted to see what would happen to the school...

As I kept my undivided attention to the school, it started to change; many different things like, pillars, and structures started to appear out of nowhere, to form a giant tower.

I gazed at it, some part of me was stepping away from the tower in fear. Why am I scared of this thing, why am I!? "Mitsu-chan...is this...Tartarus?" "Yes, it is."

I tried to stop moving backwards, but I couldn't stop; it's like something inside of me is afraid of this place.  **"Ka-zu-kiiii~..."**  "AHHHH!" "Kazuki, what's the matter," Mitsuru-san asked with a worried tone. "Dude, do you need to back?" "N-No, I'm...f-fine." "Kazuki, if you need to head back, It's-" "I SAID I'M FINE!"

Everyone went silent for a minute. ...I didn't mean to yell, but I can't help it; I feel like something is grabbing at my neck, and squeezing it tight. Makoto went up to Mitsuru-san.

"It's okay, Mitsuru-senpai, not all people would be ready to see something like this happen... Even if they are aware about the Dark Hour. Besides, Kei is only human, he just needs time to adjust." "But, Yuki, you've been here for the same amount of time Kazuki has been here." "I know, but I guess I'm more impressed than scared." "I see, well in that case... Kazuki, will you be able to come with us?" "Ye-Yes, I'll be fine."

Mitsuru-san nod her head in acceptance, and then made her way to the entrance of Tartarus. "All right, we wasted enough time, let's get going."

Everybody made their way to Tartarus. I on the other hand, was still on the floor, shaking.

"Are you all right, Kazuki-kun" "Huh?" "I asked if your all right, are you?" I look to see who's asking me. It's Yukari."Yeah...I'm fine." "Are you sure?" I put on a smile, so I don't appear distressed more, than I already am. "Yep, Totally fine." "Good, I know this can be a bit...scary, but you won't be alone in this; Makoto, me, even stupei will be there, so don't worry. Besides I saw what you did to that shadow the other night. As far as I'm certain, we'll all be fine, so come on." "You're right, Yuka-chan..." I get up from the floor. For some reason I felt less scared; it could be because of what Yuka-chan said.

"Thank-you, Yuka-chan." "Your welcome." "Also thank you for healing me when I got cut across the chest." "No problem." "Oh, I have to tell you one thing." "What is it?" "...I'll do my best from now on, so you can count on me." "I hope I can, because both you and Makoto, seem reliable." "What about Jun?" "Jun, oh junpei, who knows, maybe he'll be some help."

We both started laughing for no reason at all, but I feel much better. I started to calm down a bit. "Okay, Yuka-chan, I think we should get going now." "Yeah, you're right let's get going."

Yuka-chan and me made our way inside, Tartarus.

I heard people say that Yukari was stuck-up. But from what I seen, she's quite a nice person. I hope she can continue being helpful. Now it's time for the exploration mission to begin...

"All the pawns are gathering, now the game can begin soon."

 

 


	6. Old home stories

 

 

_Italics: Mitsuru or Fuuka talking through_   _their_ Personas

The lobby of Tartarus, Dark hour

I entered the inside of Tartarus with some anxiety. "Whoa... it's as cool on the inside." I agree with Jun there, this place does look cool. "But, It sure is creepy," Yuka-chan pointed out.

"This is only the entrance, the labyrinth is beyond the doorway at the top of the stairs."

"First, we'll have you four get a feel for this, so Mitsuru and me will have you guys go in there." "What, by ourselves!?" "No, they won't send us in there without some sort of communication," Mako-kun pointed out. "What do you mean Mako-kun?" "Well, while Akihiko-senpai was explaining what the four of us were gonna be doing in Tartarus, I was looking at Mitsuru-senpai's bike." "How did my bike catch your attention?" "Mitsuru-senpai, I'm pretty sure you know why it did, but I should explain why your bike had my attention."

I look at the bike, it looks ordinary to me. Wait a minute, why is there a bike here anyway.

"Kei, can I ask you something?" "Sure." "What's out of place here?" How would I know that, it's my first time being here. I looked around the entire room, so far everything seems to be normal here.

I looked at Mitsu-chan's bike for a minute, then, I it again: why is there a bike here? That's when it clicked, the bike is out of place here.

"It's the bike, right?" "Correct. Now, I'll explain why it's out of place."

"First of all, I want to know how the bike got here, Mitsuru-senpai." "...There's a certain material inside the bike that allows it to function during the Dark Hour." "I see, is this certain material inside our Evokers as well?" "Yes." "Just as I thought..."

"Now, allow me to get back to the bike. ...Other than the material inside the bike, it's completely normal, except for one thing actually." "What would that be, Mako-kun?" "...The radios on the bike." "Mitsuru-senpai, you don't have any type of ear piece communicators, do you?" "No, none at all." "Then let me ask you this: your Persona, what is it capable of?" "My persona is able to fight in battle, and provide support off the front lines." "I see, so are the radios amplifying your support abilities."

"Yes, they do - Depending on the right frequency, I can provide better support while you all are inside Tartarus." "Wow... Yuka-tan, did you know she can do that?" "No, not at all."

Yuka-chan and Jun seem to be impressed by Mitsu-chan's Persona. However, something else caught my attention, Mako-kun's analytical; they're on point, in fact...it's kinda scary...

"Alright, everyone, we don't have all night. Let me appoint the leader, so we can have you guys enter the labyrinth," Kio said in a commanding way. "One of us, for real!?" Jun seems to be excited for Kio picking someone to be leader.

"Oh, oh, me, me, me, pick ME!" "Hmm, Yuki, you're in charge." "WHAT, why him!?" "I guess the leader was going to be either, Kei-kun or Makoto-kun." "Why would kei be a possibility?" "I mean, he has fought them." "Really!?"

Mitsu-chan began to speak. "Enough of the idle chit-chat, time to start the mission." We all started making our way to the staircase, but we all stopped after Mako-kun went to the left-side of the room for no reason at all.

Mako-kun has been standing in the same exact position for two whole minutes now. Jun is getting a bit impatient, I don't blame him.

After three and a-half minutes, Mako-kun finally comes back to his senses. "Hey, are you all right?" "Yeah, what's up? ...You look like a zombie." "Are you okay, Mako-kun?"

He looks at an empty space for a minute, then he responds. "Yeah, I'm fine." "Alright, we all heard the man, let's head into the labyrinth," I made a gesture, pointing towards the entrance.

The four of us made our way to the door leading into the labyrinth of Tartarus...

Tartarus block, Thebel, floor 1

The four of us entered the labyrinth. The place feels quite...anonymous.

"So, this is it, huh?" "I hope I don't get lost." " _Can you all hear me_?" "Whoa, is that you, senpai?" Yes, I'll be providing audio support from here on out. "Wait, ya mean you can see inside here?"

_"As Yuki explained, I'm able to provide support from outside of the labyrinth."_  "Mitsuru-san, can you give me a run down of your support capabilities, besides audio communication?" "I'll show you while you're fighting shadows." "Fine by me."

Mako-kun seems to be the type of person who check all the tools he use before doing a job. "All right everyone, let's get going." Yuki walked in front of us to take the lead.

We finally encounter some shadows. Mitsu-chan gave us the run down on everything there is to know about fighting shadows, like weakness, and different types of shadows have different types of attacks.

I unsheathed my sword and I move in for the first attack. If it has any type of physical attack, I'm pretty sure I can dodge it... Maybe.

The shadow tried to hit me with its claws, I don't want to get sliced again. So I cut right where the wrist would be. The shadow's hands came clean off, damn this sword is sharper than I thought.

"Kazuki-kun, do you need help!?" "No, I got this." "But, there's more than you!" "It's cool, I got it." "Yukari, cover me." "You're going in, Makoto-kun!?" "Obviously." "Alright, I'll cover the both of you!"

Mako-kun runs right in front of me without give me a heads-up. I follow along with Makoto, so he doesn't get hurt by any shadows trying to sneak behind him

I pull out my sub-machine gun, carefully aiming where to fire, so I don't hurt Makoto. "MAKOTO, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Makoto looks back at me and see what's in my hands. Needless to say, he jumped out of my range of fire; I smirked for a minute, then, I started unloading rounds. All the shadows were melting one after the other, due to all the bullets piercing their bodies, this gun is really useful.

I put away the gun, readying to get a move on, when suddenly... I see one shadow still alive and kicking. ...It flings it self towards me. "Crap I don't have enough time to draw my sword or my gun, CRAP!"

For a moment, everything stopped moving, I couldn't even move. Out of nowhere I heard something. *Beep* "What is that sound?" It echoed in my mind, but it feels...distant. "Kei Kazuki, summon your Persona." "Right, the Evoker!" "Not with that..." "Then how do I summon it?" "The same way you did last time, find it." Philamon's voice disappeared from my mind. The same way I summoned it last time.

Everything started moving again, the shadow is still flying towards me, Junpei and Yukari are trying to get to me in time. But they don't need to save me; I got this. * "COME, PERSONA!" *Beep*

In an instant one of the arms bashed the shadow's face in. The shadow is sent flying away from me, and right pass Jun and Yuka-chan. "HOLY SHIT," I yelled with excitement Everyone starts coming up to me out of amazement. "Duuuude, how did you do that!?" "Do what?" "...Having your Persona punch that shadow so hard, it was sent flying, that's what." " _How did you..." "_ Mitsu-chan, you say something?" " _Everyone listen up, I need you all to find a_  strange device  _inside the labyrinth_." "Huh, why for?" " _So you all can get out of the labyrinth." "_ Really, aww, man... I was starting to get excited!" Jun seems disappointed... "Don't worry Jun, we're coming back here soon, probably...so you'll definitely be able to fight next." "Really!?" "Most definitely." "Sweet, now I'm definitely hyped." Jun seems to be excited. I hope he'll get the chance to fight when we come here again.

The lobby of Tartarus, Dark hour

We all teleported back to the lobby... I wonder why Mitsu-chan wanted us to come back though...? "Kazuki...how did you do that!" "Do what?" "Summoning your Persona, without an Evoker!?" "Wait, WHAT!" Jun seems surprised by the fact, that I can summon my Persona without an Evoker.

"Wait, what do you mean Mitsuru-senpai...?" "I mean, Kazuki can use a Persona without an Evoker." "Duuuude, that's awesome!" Everyone looks at me in astonishment. "Is this rare?" "Yes, I can summon my Persona without an Evoker, but it takes too much concentration." "Oh, well I guess I can too." When I summoned my Persona, it didn't take too much concentration.

"Yo, Kazu, you should give me your Evoker..." "Why for?" "...So I can summon double-Personas!" "Stupei..." "What-up Yuka-tan?" "Your a moron." "Why for!?" The banter between Jun and Yuka-chan continue until Kio made a announcement.

"Alright, I think that enough for one day... Let's head back." "Are we already headen' back... I mean, I didn't get to fight at all." "Iori's right..." Both kio and Jun seem disappointed; I get why Jun is upset... But why Kio?

"Akihiko-san is right, I think we should all go home for the day." "Mako-kun is right *yawn* I'm tired." "Yuki's right, lets head back to the dorm."

And with that, we all went back to the dorm. I can use my Persona without an Evoker... Cool!

?/?, Unknown

"Kei..." "Yes, Naoya?" "Do you wanna play a new game with me?" "Sure." "Good, stand in the corner." "Naoya..." "What's up?" "What is this game." "I did it while I was in high school." "What is it called... ?" "It's called The-" "Sounds fun!" "Let's begin then."

4/26 Su, Kei Kazuki room, Morning

When I woke-up, I started to rub my eyes due to exhaustion. I must've seen that same dream at least two to three times in a single night, And put that on with going to Tartarus, my exhaustion is justified.

"What time is it...?" "2:25 P.M." "Wait, 2:25...Oh crap!" I jumped out of bed and I start to change into my street clothes. I grab a pair of spring blue jeans, along with a black shirt with sleeves that stop near my wrist. I put on all these clothes in hand.

"All right...I'm ready." I ran out of the dorm, upon leaving I saw nobody in the lounge... Maybe they all went somewhere?

Port Island station, Afternoon

I made it to the station on time, despite my terrible sleeping schedule. I looked around the area to see if Fu-chan arrived yet. So far I don't see her anywhere... Maybe I need to look a little lower?

"Kazuki-kun..." I look behind me to see who is (Obviously) behind me, and the teal haired girl I've been looking for has arrived.

"There you are, I was starting to think I showed up at the wrong station." "Sorry I'm late." "Nah, it's alright." I look at Fu-chan. She appears to be wearing a sort of tealed colored coat, and Under that, she seems to be wearing a turtleneck. "So, Kazuki-kun, where do you want to go?" "I was thinking...we could go to the café at Paulownia mall... If it's okay with, you?" "Of course." Fu-chan and me boarded a train to Paulownia mall.

Paulownia mall, Changall café, Afternoon

We arrived at Changall... I came to this place two days ago so I could get a feel for this place. After getting seated, we ordered what we wanted. "Kazuki-kun, have you been here before?" "Yeah, I have, why... ?" "I only ask because you seem familiar with the menu." "I guess I am." Fu-chan's really observant."

I see the waitress/maid, coming over to our table. "Sorry to keep the both of you waiting." "No problem." "Anyway, here's what you two ordered." "Thank you." "You're welcome." With that, the waitress/maid left.

Kazuki-kun and me started talking about a lot of things... Favorite type of music, movies, and among other things.

"Kazuki-kun, did you always live in Port island?" "Mikage-cho..." "Mikage-cho...I think I heard about that town on the Internet." "Oh...you did..." "I have. Apparently, there's a rumor about that town." "Like what?" "...Things like: the town being haunted... Is it true?" "Of course not, it's just stupid superstition." Oh... Of course it is." I see Kazuki-kun take a sip from his coffee... I think I should try and ask him about something else to kinda break the tension.

"So, Kazuki-kun, can I ask you something else?" "Okay, go right ahead." "What were your parents like?" Kazuki-kun froze; I hope I didn't touch on a personal subject. "Well...umm...you see..." "Was that question too personal?" "No, not at all." "You don't need to tell me, I'll understand." "I don't mind."

Kazuki puts down his coffee and began to unwind. "My parents are always working, so they're rarely home at all... Most of the time, they would go overseas...away from Japan..." "Kazuki-kun..." "But, it wasn't all that bad..." "Hmm?"

"Because my cousin, Naoya was always there for me." "What is he like?" In that moment, Kazuki-kun looked up at me with a smile on his face. "If I had to describe Naoya, it would be...like a big brother." "Really?" "Yeah, he is. When I graduated from junior high, we went out to get some ramen...it was the best." Kazuki-kun continued on about Naoya Toudou...

"I remember a time when Naoya use to wear an earring..." "Why did he take it off?" "He told me he didn't need it anymore." "What was it for originally?" Kazuki-kun went silent for a minute... He looked up at me to speak.

"Apparently, Naoya had a brother named, Kazuya... They were twins, so it was hard to tell which one was which..." "Oh." "Naoya was tired of being called, Katsuya ...So one day, he went to the forest in Mikage-cho..." "Then what happened... ?" "...He pierced his ear with an earring." "Why would he do that!?" "So people wouldn't call him by his brother's name, so they would know who-was-who." "You said he didn't need it anymore, and you also said, he HAD a brother... What do you mean by that?"

"One day, Naoya was sick, so his mom - my aunt and his brother went to the pharmacy to pickup some medicine for him... But on there way home, Kazuya wanted to give Naoya a manga when he got home. So their mom bought a manga, Kazuya was so excited to get back home that he tried to go home by himself, and then... He died." "How!?" "...He ran into the road without looking and got hit by a car." "That's horrible..."

"But the driver was at fault too." "What do you mean?" "That driver was speeding and he was drunk." "What!?" "Yeah, but get this, that bastard tried to drive away...!" "My god..." "...But in the end, that guy didn't get away. He got arrested for a hit and run, and I'm pretty sure you can guess the rest of the story." "I can't believe something horrible as that happened." "Yeah me to. Naoya told me all this in my first year of high school; And when he did, I couldn't believe any of it..." "..." "When Naoya told me how depressed he was, I was so angry." "Why for," I already knew why, but that didn't stop me from asking that on accident. "Because, I look-up to Naoya; He's my role model, and to hear something as horrible as that happen in your life, isn't right. But knowing that drunk bastard tried to get away from killing a child is beyond ridiculous!" Kazuki-kun looked like he was about to break the whole cup.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have dragged that on." "It's okay, Kazuki-kun, but I should be the one apologizing." "Why... ?" "Because, I knew where you were heading with this story and I should have stopped you." "It's all right."

It was quite for a moment... Fu-chan" "Yes." "Thanks for listening." Kazuki-kun looks at me with a small smile on his face. I smile right back at him. "Your welcome."

"I think we should get going Kazuki-kun" "You're right. Although, I think we should at least finish our drinks, and I would think you would want to finish your cake, right?" "*Gasp* you're right...I didn't even touch my cake." I was beginning to eat my cake. And despite what Kazuki-kun just said, he wasn't drinking his coffee at all. Instead he was just me eat away at my cake; but I didn't mind.

Iwatodai dormitory, Kei Kazuki's room, Evening

After returning to the dorm, I went straight to my room to retire for the day. I change out of my street clothes and into something more comfortable for bed

As usual, I plop down on the bed, due to exhaustion. I had to convince Mako-kun to have us go to Tartarus so I could gain some money, so that Fu-chan and me could go to the café today. Doing all that fighting in Tartarus does weight down on a guy; Not only do I feel tired, I feel like all my limbs will come off...

I began to fall asleep... "*sigh* I hope I don't feel as tired as this every single time we come from Tartarus."

5/9 Sa, Kei Kazuki's room, Dark hour, Full moon

I hear a loud alarm, it must be the alarm system Mitsu-chan told us about - It's for shadows that are roaming the city in the Dark Hour. This wouldn't be a big deal if shadows didn't rarely leave Tartarus.

I put on my uniform and I set out to the command room.

Command room, Dark hour

Mako-kun, Jun, Yuka-chan, and me entered the room prepared for the shadow. "We're here!" Yuka-chan seems serious. "Where is it, me and Hermes will rip it a new one." "I don't think shadows have one in the first place." "It's just a sayin'!"

"Mitsuru-san, do you mind I call you that?" "Not at all." "Good. Now, what's the status of the shadow?" "I pinpointed the shadows location; It seems to be at Port island station." "I see..." "Normally, I would be more specific about where the shadow is on the station... Unfortunately, I'm unable to pinpoint it's exact position until I'm close enough." "That's all right, Mitsuru-san. You'll just have to come with us." "Yes, that seems like the best course of action." Man, Mako-kun is like an expert at this.

"All right, Mitsuru-senpai, what you're basically saying is: we have to go in and kick some serious ass!" "*Sigh* Junpei..."

"Akihiko, you'll stay here and wait for the chairman." "Wha- are you kidding me, I'm going!" "Akihiko, your still in recovery, if you go you'll only be a hindrance." "Tch!" "Kio, think about it, if you go out and fight shadows in your current condition, you might end up even more hurt than you already are or worse..." "Kazuki has a point." "*Sigh* Damn it!" I hate to hit Kio while he's down, but I can't have him getting himself hurt.

Kio looks at both Mako-kun and me. "Well it can't be helped... Yuki your in charge." "Him again...?" "Also, Kei..." "Yes." "If anything happens to Yuki in the field, you'll take charge." "SERIOUSLY!" Jun seems to be annoyed by Kio announcing this. I'm the second leader if anything happens to Mako-kun. "Why me though?" "Because, you seem like the type to think things out in a critical situation." I wonder where he got that impression. "You can count on me, Akihiko-senpai, I'll step up to the plate when I need to." "Good."

"All right, we wasted enough time, let's move out everyone." As instructed by Mitsu-chan, we left for the station. Now it's time to show everyone what I'm made of!

I left the dorm with sword in hand and gun holstered on my waist... "It's time to do this."

**"*Chuckle*... Yeah, show what you're made of."**  "Huh? That's weird... For a minute there, I thought I heard a voice." It feels like I heard this voice before. But where...?

**Hello everyone this is, Proxy sage here. I know th** **is chapter was a bit more longer then usual, but I had to fit all this in, including the date between Kazuki and Fuuka.**

**I'm also gonna start doing time skips from now on so I won't make filler chapters. Also I will pull up Kazuki's Persona stats after it fully manifest.**

**One more thing, I'm working on fixing all the mistakes in the last five other chapters, so it's gonna take a while for me to get done with chapter 7.**

**With all that said, thank you for reading and please comment and favorite this fanfiction.**

**Until chapter 7, see ya later.**

**Bonus: Last minute prep time.**

**4/23 Thu, Iwatodai dormitory, Evening**

**Kazuki: Yuka-chan, thank god you're here.**

**Yukari: You sound desperate, Kei-kun, what happened?**

**Kazuki: I need to ask you something.**

**Yukari: On what?**

**Kazuki: Okay this is a hypothetical question.**

**Yukari: Hypothetical, got it.**

**Kazuki: Alright, so hypothetically speaking, I'm going to hang out with a girl on Sunday and-**

**Yukari: No way, you already have a girlfriend!**

**Kazuki: WHAT, no!**

**Yukari: Why do you sound offended?**

**Kazuki: I'm not offended!**

**Yukari: Sure you aren't.**

**Kazuki: Okay back to the matter at hand.**

**Yukari: Okay continue.**

**Kazuki: I'm gonna hang out with a girl on Sunday and I was wondering if you knew any good places?**

**Yukari: hmmm, maybe "Changall café."**

**Kazuki: And where is that?**

**Yukari: ...At Paulownia mall.**

**Kazuki: Alright thanks.**

**Yukari: Why are you thanking me, I thought this was hypothetical?**

**Kazuki: It is.**

**Yukari: Sure it is.**

**Kazuki: It is!**

**Yukari: Whatever floats your boat.**

**Kazuki: It does float my boat because it is hypothetical...are you even listening to me!**

**Yukari: Don't worry, I'll keep this "Hypothetical" date of yours a secret, especially from Stupei.**

**Kazuki: I...umm...*sigh* thank you.**

**Yukari: Your welcome.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone this is, Proxy sage here. I know this chapter was a bit more longer then usual, but I had to fit all this in, including the date between Kazuki and Fuuka.
> 
> I'm also gonna start doing time skips from now on so I won't make filler chapters. Also I will pull up Kazuki's Persona stats after it fully manifest.
> 
> With all that said, thank you for reading and please comment
> 
> Bonus: Last minute prep time.
> 
> 4/23 Thu, Iwatodi dormitory, Evening
> 
> Kazuki: Yuka-chan, thank god you're here.
> 
> Yukari: You sound desperate, Kei-kun, what happened?
> 
> Kazuki: I need to ask you something.
> 
> Yukari: On what?
> 
> Kazuki: Okay this is a hypothetical question.
> 
> Yukari: Hypothetical, got it.
> 
> Kazuki: Alright, so hypothetically speaking, I'm going to hang out with a girl on sunday and--
> 
> Yukari: No way, you already have a girlfriend!
> 
> Kazuki: WHAT, no!
> 
> Yukari:Why do you sound offended?
> 
> Kazuki: I'm not offended!
> 
> Yukari: Sure you aren't.
> 
> Kazuki: Okay back to the matter at hand.
> 
> Yukari: Okay continue.
> 
> Kazuki: I'm gonna hang out with a girl on sunday and I was wondering if you knew any good places?
> 
> Yukari: hmmm, maybe "Changall café."
> 
> Kazuki: And where is that?
> 
> Yukari: ...At Paulownia mall.
> 
> Kazuki: Alright thanks.
> 
> Yukari: Why are you thanking me, I thought this was hypothetical?
> 
> Kazuki: It is.
> 
> Yukari: Sure it is.
> 
> Kazuki: It is!
> 
> Yukari: Whatever floats your boat.
> 
> Kazuki: It does float my boat because it is hypothetical...are you even listening to me!
> 
> Yukari: Don't worry, I'll keep this "Hypothetical" date of yours a secret, especially from Stupei.
> 
> Kazuki: I...umm...*sigh* thank you.
> 
> Yukari: Your welcome


	7. The second game

Port island station, Dark Hour

I find my self staring at the moon... "Doesn't the moon look like a giant egg or cheese?" I was also hungry. "Yeah...it kinda does doesn' it?" Jun joined in as well. "Umm, Kei-kun are you...okay?" "Of course I am, why?" "It's just...you're starting to act like Stupei over here." "Oh, I'm sorry." "Since it's you, Kei-kun I'll let it slide." "Thank you." "No problem."

*Varoom* *Varoom* "Whoa, did ya hear that?" Whatever Jun heard, it's getting closer. When I look over to where the noise is coming from, I saw something coming in at a fast pace. I prep my sword just in case. I saw who was coming at us. It was Mitsu-chan; on her bike.

She hit the brakes and the bike makes a loud screeching sound. (fatal to eardrums.) "OWW, my ears!" "Takeba, what happened to Kazuki?" "I don't know? (Your bike probably destroyed his eardrums.)" "I'll tend to Kazuki" "Okay, Yuki. I'll have Takeba fill you in on the details of the mission after I tell her." "Okay, Kazuki come here, I'll heal your ear." "WHAT!?" "Oh my..."

Monorail, Dark Hour

"So the shadow is on this train?" "Yeah, Mitsuru-senpai said she found it in the first cart." "I see...thank you, Yukari." "Any time." I see Yukari blush a bit. I wonder why?

"All right, I think we should start heading in now." "You're right Makoto-kun, I'll go first." Yuka-chan climbed the ladder but stopped midway and looked over to me. "Hey, Kei-kun..." "Yo." "Can you make sure these two don't see up my skirt." "Yes, ma'am!" I covered Jun's eyes with his hat and I just flat-out covered Mako-kun's eyes with my entire arm. And I look down to at the rails. "HEY, what are you doing, man!?"

10th/11th Carriage, Dark Hour

I look around inside the train; it's empty... Except for the coffins. "Everyone in this train must've transmogrified. ...Kinda creepy if you ask me," I stated. "Yeah... You can say that again," Yuka-chan add. "Everyone, let's get moving." "Gotcha ya, Mako-kun." I drew out my blade and we proceed down the cart.

While we weren't expecting it, the doors to the train closed. "The hell!?" I try to pry the door open with my sword... "Damn it, no use." "It's okay Kazu-chan, just let the great Junpei handle this." "Jun, you might not want to do that!" "Relax, I got this."

6th/7th Carriage

"Ow, ow, ow!" "That's why I told you not to do that." "This is nothing." "Nothing is getting punched, not having your fingers bent." "How is that comparable?" "Just is."

We all proceed down the whole cart until... *Thud* "Mitsuru-san, we have visual confirmation on shadow, standing by for observational evaluation of enemy."

"Yo, Kazu, Do you know what the hell he just said?" "Actually, I do." "Really, what did he say?" "...He basically told Mitsu-chan that we found the shadow, and we're gonna wait and see what happens." "What, that's boring...! We should be fighting, not waiting. Right, Kazu?" "Both of you are right." "What do you, Kei," Yuka-chan asked. "Yuki, you are right about observation - we should try to learn about the enemy. ...But sitting here won't help us. plus we are running on borrowed time."

"So what you're about to say is: you want to fight them and have them show off there abilities." "Exactly...if it's okay with you and Mitsu-chan, of course?" "It sounds risky, but not bad, not bad at all... You have my permission." "Mitsu-chan..." " _Just don't go in alone_." "I didn't plan to..." I look over to Jun. "Can I count on you?" "I'm your man!" "Cool, Yuka-chan, Mako-kun, stay one car behind us when we're trying to find find the shadow." "All right," Yukari said with a serious tone.

Jun, me, and everyone else, set out after the shadow.

4th/5th Carriage

Jun and me almost reached the 3rd car until we were surprised by something unexpected... *Thud* I saw multiple shadows behind us, and some shadows in front of Makoto and Yukari. But that's not the scary part... The train started moving. "Whoa, what the hell!?" " _What's going on!" "_ Mitsu-chan, the train started moving!" " _What!"_ The shadows started attacking with Agi and Bufu spells. "Crap, this is bad!" ...We need to get the situation under control.

"Junpei...!" "I already know what you're gonna say, Let's go!" Junpei and me charge towards the shadows.

I Almost reach the enemy. I raised my sword above my head, ready to fight. But not before... "Ahh!" *Thud* "What was that, huh!?" I noticed something the train started moving even faster! "Kei..." "I know, Makoto, the train is speeding-up!" "Are you serious!?" Yukari's panicking like crazy; But it's justified.

"Mitsuru-san, why is the train going faster?"  _"It must be because of the shadow in the first car!"_ "Maybe it is... !?" Makoto questioned...

 _"Everyone listen: you need to stop the train immediately...!"_ "What's the emergency, Mitsuru-san." " _You have to make haste on stopping the train, or it will crash into the other train 4-5 minutes ahead!" "_ What, you serious senpai!" "This can't be happening!" Junpei and Yukari are panicking. However, Makoto seems calm.

Right now, we only have three options: One: we fight all the shadow's here, but we would waste 3-4 minutes fighting these things. Option two: we all hope we don't die when the train crashes. But that's not what I'm counting on... I'm counting on option 3: I go to the first car by myself.

" _Kazuki, where are you going!"_ "I'm gonna stop this train myself!" "Kei-kun that's insane!" "I know, but someone has to do it!" "You want me come with ya!?" "No, just stay here and kick some ass!" "You got it, boss man!" "Makoto!" "Yes!?" "Keep them safe while I'm gone!" "Understood!"

I made a run for it, to the first car... I need to hurry!

1st carriage

I entered the first car with only 3 minutes left, and what I saw left me in awe. "Okay, What in the shit are you!"

I don't know what I'm looking at. It appears to be a half-naked shadow; the weird part is how the shadow looks too much like a woman.

 **"*Chuckle*"**  "What you laughing at!"  **"You...will...die...here...Kazuki~."**  "How does it know my name?"  **"Come to me."**

It flings ice right at me... "Persona!" *Beep* As usual I hear the beep noise whenever I summon my persona, but it only does it once and never again until the next time the Dark Hour arrives.

The left-arm destroyed the ice, but not without me getting cut on my arm. "I don't know how you know my name, but I do know one thing; It's show time!"  **"Fine then... Come my minions!"**  two other shadows appear, they seem strong... Tch, whatever!

One of the shadows come at me, I put my sword to my side, waiting for the shadow to get near me. I see fire forming in front of it... "Crap, an Agi spell!" I roll out of the way the moment it came flying towards me... "Bring it!" I run straight towards the shadow and I cut it apart. I don't know who gave me this sword, but it sure is powerful!  **"What are you doing, kill him!"**  "Don't feel bad, just stop the train and I'll let you get a free hit in."  **"How about I kill you by making the train go faster instead."**  "You think you scare me, you think I'm gonna do something indecisive just because of your threat. Because I-" **"I wonder how that, Fuuka girl will react to your death."**  What did it just say?

 **"Did you hear me, I just said-"** "Shut up!" I ran towards the shadow.  **"Predictable"** The other shadow was standing in my way to defend the bigger shadow. "Out of my way...!" The shadow in front of me casted a Bufu and was heading towards me. I roll out of the way. But that didn't stop the shadow from slamming me against the wall with...whatever those things are. "ARRGH"  **Did that hurt?"** "Why you...!" I summoned my Persona... **"That's your Persona? Ha, what a joke!"** "We'll see who's laughing when I'm done kicking your ass!" The shadow tried to hit me with a spell, but I didn't allow it to finish. ...I had my Persona punch it. "BAM" The shadow was sent back flying.  **"How hurtful of you, you hurt my poor child."** "Sorry about that."  **"But, if you thought you were a heavy hitter, then you haven't seen what real damage is."** "Oh no you don't!" I ran for the shadows in front of me. **"Now, do it...!"**  The two shadows began to form ice spells in front of themselves.  **"Mabufu!"** When the shadow unleashed its attack, the whole car became freezing cold. "Shit this is bad!" My limbs were beginning to feel numb; I couldn't move too either. "Don't tell me... This is..."  **"That's right, this is the end. For all of your friends...and you..."**

"No, this can't be the end, I can't accept it... I just can't...!"  **"Too-bad-so-sad."** I was beginning to fade in-and-out of consciousness. Maybe this is as far as I go; maybe I wasn't cut out for this. "Sorry, Fuuka, Naoya. This is as far as I go..." My eyes were beginning to feel heavy... My mind was about to go blank until... "Kazuki-kun." "Huh?" That voice. It belonged to Fuuka. "What the hell am I doing!?"  **"Huh?"** "What the hell am I doing! I need to get back up; I don't have time to waste here... I need to stop this damn train!"

I got back up, despite my limbs being frozen-over. "I can't die, not yet!"  **"Then I will make you parish with my own hands!"**  I ran towards the shadows in front of me...  **"Kill him!"**  The shadow was moving towards me with ice forming in front of it again. "Get out of my way!" I summoned the arms again and I had them punch at the shadow rapidly this time.  **"How dare you kill my child!"** I didn't come up with a response, instead I just ran for the shadow.  **"FREEZE TO DEATH!"** It casted Mabufu again, but this won't be like what happened last time it used it on me. I jumped at the shadow, moving against the icy wind. Now's my chance!

"PERSONA!" The moment my Persona's fist made contact with the shadow's face, it was over. "PERSONA, SPAM BASH!" My Persona was punching fast enough to make the fist seem like they were dark-blue blurs. The shadow was trying to blast me with another ice spell, but I was doing too much damage to it for it to do that now. I was hitting it with all I had; it had endurance I'll give it that, but it wasn't enough... "Finish it!" My Persona did one last attack to deliver the finishing blow right through its chest.  **"*Gasping* You little...piece of...shit...!** The shadow started falling apart...

Good, now I only have one more job: stopping this train! I moved around the shadow trying to reach the controls for this train, I only have 9 seconds left, I need to stop this train!

I ran over to the controls, I look all over the place to see what to press or to pull. I look over to a lever, I grabbed it, and pulled it down immediately.

Everything went blank for a minute. I open my eyelids up to see what happened... Everything is...okay! Everything seems to be okay. I looked in front of me to see how close the train was to the other train; It was nearly close! (like skin close.)

I heard several footsteps approaching from behind me. I hope nobody got hurt. Please tell me that leaving them on their own wasn't a bad idea...

"Yo, you stop the train!?" Thank god, everyone is all right.

Kei-kun, your whole body!" "I'm fine." "N, you aren't fine! I need to heal you, now!" Yukari seems like she won't take no for an answer. "Fine, guess I'll let the team nurse heal me." "Team nurse?" "It's not that bad, is it?" "I don't feel like it's a bad thing when it's coming from you, but..." Yukari looks over to Jun. "(To himself) If she is the team nurse, then she's gonna need a nurse outfit! And it has to show-off the goods!" "You see what I mean?" "I definitely see it." Jun is kind of a perv...

Makoto came over to us. "Kei..." "Yeah..." "That was a very risky and reckless plan you just did!" "I'm sorry." "...You didn't let me finish." "Huh...?" "It was everything I just said... But, it wasn't a bad plan." "Really?" I was surprised by what Makoto just said...

"You knew we didn't have many options, so you choose a risky, yet, the only option that was present at the moment." " _Yuki, what are you saying! If Kazuki wasn't lucky, he could've died!"_ "You're right, yet wrong." " _Explain..."_ "You see, if Kei stayed and helped us fight off the shadows from earlier, we wouldn't have made it to stop the train in time. Because it took us four minutes to beat all those shadows."  _"I see...you have a point... Kazuki I'm sorry, I thought what you did was rash, but it turned out be the best course of action in that situation."_  "It's alright, I had some doubts, too."

Mako-kun puts a hand out; He wants to shake hands... "Kei, if something were to happen to me, I trust you with being field leader, like Akihiko-senpai said before." "Of course." I shake his hand in agreement...

I look at everyone in a relieved way. I'm glad- No, happy that everyone is all right. And with that being said...

"Okay, everyone, I think it's time to get going. I think we have 20-19 minutes left in the Dark Hour." "Dude, you wanna get something to eat then? Ya know, before the Dark Hour ends." "Yeah, I'm down... Fighting in the Dark Hour makes a man hungry to death." "Makoto, you up for it?" "I am a bit famished..." "Yuka-tan..." "Normally, girls don't eat in the middle of the night..." "Please, Yuka-chan, it be more fun if all the second years on the team dinned together." I pleaded. "Fine, since Kei-kun knows how to ask nicely, I'll go. But I'm only gonna eat a bit and that's it!"

"Then it's settled..." We all started making our way out of the first car, but me on the other hand...  **"Wait."**  "Huh?" I look behind me, to find the shadow is alive.  **"Aren't you...going to...finish me?"** "I have principles, besides, you'll probably die soon... I feel sorry for you."  **"I don't need pity, but I want to give you a piece of information."**  "Fine, the least I can do is hear you out, but let me ask you something."  **"What..."**  "How do you know my name, also how do you know who Fuuka is?"  **"I have my sources."**  "Who is your source?"  **"...Can't tell, I would have a fate worse than death, handed to me."**  A fate worse then death? What does it mean by that?

"Okay then, what were you gonna say earlier?"  **"...You know that Fuuka girl you're sweet on..."** "What are you getting at?"  **"Let's treat this as a hypothetical...** **If you knew she was able to move around in the Dark Hour and better yet, if she had Persona, and finally but not least, SEES discovers this - how would you go about it?"** "I, don't know, but I don't want her to be involved in this anyway possible."  **"Then you're lucky it's only hypothetical."** "Good thing I am."  **"Hehehe, You really are."**  This shadow is strange...

I move towards the exit, but before I left, the shadow said one last thing out-loud.  **"Everybody has a secret...everybody... Sooner or later, you'll need to reveal yours."**  After that the shadow melted into nothing. I look at the shadow one last time before leaving. "Everybody has a secret... You don't need to tell me that."

I started walking on the Monorail bridge. I'm kinda disturbed by what the shadow said earlier; regarding the fact it knew about Fuuka and me. But how did it know who we are? Wait...it said it had a source, but the question is who? And if so, who's telling them, a human being!? No, that's impossible.

I have to think about this later, right now, I need something to eat. I exited out of the Monorail, with question marks in my head.

?/?, Unknown

"Kei Kazuki, we meet again." I open up my eyes to find, Philamon. And upon that, we were both standing on the rooftop of a building. I look around my surroundings, and all I see are buildings. They look ordinary, but that's the thing; they're just ordinary, there's nothing different about any of the buildings except height.

"You're probably wondering what this place is." "Umm... I am, actually." "This the sea of your soul." "SEA!" After realizing this, my lungs start getting filled with water. "Kazuki, calm down, this isn't real water." Immediately after Philamon said that, I started to calm down and all the water that was filling my lungs is gone.

"Are you all right?" "Yeah, I'm fine." "Good, I know you don't want to be here for long, so I'll tell you the important details." "Alright..."

"As I said before, there were gonna be more test coming, this was the second one." "These tests, how many more are there?" "I do not know." "Really...that's a shame." "Unfortunately, it is..." "So then tell me this: are the shadows apart of these test!?" "Yes, they are."

"Alright then, let me ask you something else: did you tell them about a certain person!?..." "Fuuka Yamagishi..." "Did you!?" "No." "Can I trust you?" "Yes." "Fine, I'll believe you, but if I find out you're lying...you'll regret it." "I am fine with that."

"Wait, how do you know about Fuuka anyway?" "I am connected to everybody on this planet." "I see... Now, I have one more question before I leave." "Yes..." "Why are we here instead of the other place... ?" "I'm only able to maintain that place within the Dark Hour." "So how did you get inside my soul?" "Like I said before, I am connected to everybody." "Oh...okay."

Philamon looks up to the sky... "Our time seems to be up, I should let you leave now." "Okay." "Goodbye for now, Kei Kazuki." "Goodbye, Philamon." Like before, everything started to shroud in darkness until I couldn't see anything anymore...

4/10 Su, Iwatodai dormitory, Kei Kazuki's room, Morning

I open my eyes after everything in that place went totally dark. Is it morning...? I do remember getting something to eat with everyone. (Minus Mitsu-chan and Kio.) After that, I became full. then, I came back to my room and went to sleep, without changing out of my uniform... "*Yawn* I must've be real tired..."

Today's Sunday, right... "I have nothing better to do, I might as well." I get out of bed and I take out the notes I jotted down in some of my notebooks, and some notes Fu-chan help me make.

I sat down at the desk, and I began studying for my most dreaded enemy of all... Midterms! This is gonna be a long day...


	8. I'm sorry

5/11 Mon,Gekkoukan high, 2-E, After school

After an, oh-so-very boring day, I started to wake up from my good little nap.

"Kazuki-kun..." I look over to who is calling my name, but I already know who it is. "Good morning, Fu-chan... How are you?" "It's the evening, Kazuki-kun." "Really? Well in that case, Good evening."

I got up from my desk... "So, do you want to go somewhere Fu-chan?" "Sorry, not today, I need to study for midterms." "I understand, then how about we study together?" "Stu-Study...together!" Fu-chan started blushing after saying "study together". I wonder why? "Is that a no?" "Yes, I mean yes!" "Cool, let's head over to the to the library then." "Huh...to the library?" "Well of course, where else can we study." Fu-chan looked sort of frazzled from me mentioning the word "library"... What's up with that?

"We don't have to go if you don't want to." "I-I do." "Are you sure...?" "I'm sure." I guess if she wants to. "Okay then, let's go."

I grabbed my bag and then made my way to the library, with Fu-chan of course; she seems a bit nervous, maybe I should ask her why.

Gekkoukan high library, After school

After a half an hour of studying, we both decided to take a break... Thank god, I think my brain was gonna self-destruct.

"Um...Kazuki-kun..." "Yeah..." "I was wondering..." "Okay, ask away," I smile in a friendly way...

"Lately, I've been concerned for Moriyama..." "Do you mean Natsuki." "Yes." "Why for?" "...I feel like she's been doing and making bad choices lately." I don't know why she cares about what happens to Natsuki; to be honest, it's surprising to me. "What do you mean?" "I heard Mr. Ekoda talking to himself about expelling Moriyama." I don't see anything wrong with that. "But why do you care?" "Because I don't want her to be expelled." Are you serious! "Why for!?" "Because I feel obligated." Obligated...why? "Why do you feel responsible?" "It's kinda hard to explain, but I feel like I need to help her." I don't get it, why does Fuuka want to help a person like her!?

"Kazuki-kun, could you, by any chance, help me?" "I...um..." Great, now I'm conflicted... I don't know if I should help or not. "I'm...um...not sure. You have to give a bit of time..." "Oh...I see." "I'm sorry, I'm just confused on what I should say." "Okay..." I should help her, and normally I would, but I just feel stuck on this matter.

"Well then, do you want to continue studying...?" "Su-Sure." The both of us continued studying, but it was kinda awkward; It's my fault that it's gotten awkward.

Iwatodai dormitory, Lounge, Evening

I returned to the dorm feeling mentality exhausted. ...Studying for that long would nearly killed a man. I don't see anyone besides Jun and Mako-kun. I was about to walk upstairs, but not before Mako-kun stopped me dead in my tracks

"Kei, you okay?" "Huh...yeah, I'm fine, why?" "I only asked because you have a weird look on your face." "So you noticed..." "What's the problem?" "All right, I'll tell you... Just don't talk about this with anyone else." "I won't."

Mako-kun and I sat down on the couch, and I began to unravel my problem. "Now then, what's the problem... ?" "Alright, you see, today a friend of mine asked me for help on something..." "I don't see the problem." "Well, because I didn't finish yet." "Sorry, continue." "...My friend asked me to help her convince someone to stop acting like a delinquent..." "...You do want to help, right?" "Normally I would, but this person, my friend wants to help, was harassed by this person last year and this year." "I see..." "So I'm feeling conflicted about this whole thing. ...I want to help, but on the other hand, I don't really care if she gets expelled. Either way, I need to decide what to do...so what do you think?"

"I could tell you what to do, but instead of doing that, how about you decide for yourself." "Oh..." "But let me tell you this. Kei Kazuki, you risked your life in combat, so you can save others; the best example I could give would be from the other day." "You mean when we were fighting on the train?" "Yes, you showed courage when you went and fought the shadow that was controlling the train by yourself." "Thank you, but I don't see what it has to do with my problem?" "Kazuki you're a very understanding person, plus you're good with people, I'm pretty sure you can convince one person to stop acting out." I look at Mako-kun in a satisfied way... "You're right, thank you, Mako-kun." "Don't mention it."

After hearing sage Mako-kun's wisdom, I went upstairs to my room, so I can think about it even more now. Although, this time, I'm gonna put even more thought into it than before... As soon as I'm done studying; still gotta pass with a okay score, or better. Or else Mitsu-chan won't let me go to Tartarus

5/23 Sa,Gekkoukan high, Afternoon

Today is the last day for midterms. can't say that I'm not glad that it's over. I look at the paper in front of me... Surprisingly I was actually able to fill the paper with a bunch of answers; I guess studying does wonders, doesn't it.

"All right, times up, put your pencils down. The test is over, I repeat: the test is over.

Gekkoukan high, 2-E, After school

Midterms are finally over and I'm a free man from studying... For now...

Fu-chan turns around in her desk to look at me "Hey, Kazuki-kun..." "Yo." "How do you think you did on Midterms?" "I think I did okay, what about you?" "I think I also did okay." "Come on, Fu-chan, you don't need to be modest; you probably did awesome!" "You think so?" "I know so." I give Fu-chan a thumbs-up

Before I forgot... "Fu-chan, can I talk to for a moment before you leave. I need to tell you something." "Yes..." "...About you asking me to help you with Natsuki." "Kazuki-kun, you don't need to, I can-" "...I'm gonna help you." "Huh... ?" Fu-chan looks at me in a surprised manner. "Did you say you'll help me!?" "Of course I did." "REALLY, thank you Kazuki!" Fuuka then hugged me out of nowhere. "Umm...Fu-chan, I think you're a bit-" I stopped in my tracks, realizing that Fu-chan's head is on my chest... It feels...nice.

Suddenly, Fuuka separates herself away from me, and she was blushing like crazy. "I...um...we...were... I'm sorry!" "It's alright." "Are you sure?" "Of course..." put my hand on the exact position of where Fuuka's head was on my chest... I feel some type of warmth around it; what is this?"

"Fu-chan, I noticed something else you did out of the ordinary..." "What was it?" "You said my last name without saying -kun." "Oh, I'm sorry?" "You apologize too much, it's okay." "Um...okay, but I'll still call you Kazuki-kun." "Fine by me."

I pull out my phone and look at the time... I think we should start going home. "Hey, Fu-chan, I think we should start going home." "Yes, I think we should." Fuuka leads the way in both of use leaving the school...

I still had a hand on where Fuuka had her head on my chest, it felt nice. However there was another feeling that was rising in my chest... It was a weird feeling, but I felt...happy. I try to catch up to the petite figure in front of me.

Iwatodai dormitory, Lounge, Evening

I entered the dorm in a great mood... While I was looking around, I saw everybody (except Mitsu-chan) at the table, in the kitchen... "What's going on guys?" "Didn't you know, Kei-kun. Akihiko-senpai has healed up!" "Really, that's great!" "Dude, that's not even the best part." "What's the best part then?" "We're getting a new member!" "Really, who?" "I'm about to show you all." Kio puts a folder on the table, I wonder who it is? "Wha-" When Akihiko opened the folder and revealed who it was, everything spiraled out of control.

"Maaaan, she is too cute, what's her name!?" "Fuuka Yamagishi..." Everybody looks at me with a baffled stare. I put my elbows on the table while hanging my head over the file... "(Silently) This can't be happening." "Kei-kun, how do you know her." "...She's in my classroom." "Kazu, do me a huge favor and try and recruit her!" "No..." "What, why not, you have to!" "I said I won't." "Come on don't be-" "SHE'S NOT JOINING THIS DAMN TEAM, YOU ASSHOLE!" Everyone looks at me, surprised by my outburst. "Kei must have his reasons for her not joining, let's respect it." "Ahh, man, if she joined, I would've gave her some private lessons~." Something in me snapped, I couldn't take it anymore, so I just...

*Bam* I punched Junpei down to the floor. "Ke-kun,i what are you doing!?" " (Groaning) What the hell was that for!?" "I want you to forget Fuuka joining this team, because it's not happening, and if you think about going against what I just said...  **I'LL BREAK YOU!** **"** The whole room went silent, no one dared speak a word...  **"Does anybody have an issues with what I just said!?"**  "N-n-no." Yukari began stepping back away from the table, but midway she tripped over herself. I when saw that I snapped out of my rage induced frenzy... "Yuka-chan, a-are alright?" "St-STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"(Echoing) Stay away from us, you freak!" "AGHHH!" My head is in pain; like it was gonna split open... I look up and all I see is everybody looking at me...  **In fear.**

Everything about this is all so familiar. I run upstairs to my room without saying anything to anyone.

Iwatodai dormitory, Kei Kazuki's room, Evening

"What happened to me out there, I didn't mean to hit Junpei... But I couldn't control it" I can explain why I got angry at Junpei, but I didn't want to hit him.

"*Sniffle* Not again."

5/29 Fri, Iwatodai strip mall, Evening

I find my self hold a bag full of food... I've been starving my self for a couple of days now, but I didn't notice until now. I also went out to get a bunch of medical supplies for Tartarus tonight.

For six days now, everybody in the dorm has been ignoring, no they been staying away from me. Every time I tried to talk to them, they got away from me immediately, and they looked at me, like I was some sort of monster. Huh, doesn't that feel familiar...

I been keeping my self away from Fuuka so she wouldn't get caught up in the Dark Hour, and SEES.

I take my phone out to see the time 12:25 P.M... "*Sigh* It's like, Mikage-cho all over again."

I noticed I got a message from someone; it's from Fuuka. I look at the name for a while. She can move within the Dark Hour, and on top of that, she might have a Persona... Damn it, I didn't want this to happen. I knew something was off about that shadow in the train, going on about hypothetical questions!

I open the message for full display... "What the-" I read the message within a heartbeat, and I can't believe what I'm reading. " _Kazuki-kun, I'm locked in the gym storage closet...! please, help me!_ " I feel like I'm about to have a heart attack and the Dark Hour is going to begin soon! I have to get there!

Gekkoukan high, gym, Midnight

I made my way into the school school by slicing up the door; Had no time to pick lock the door. "FUUKA, ARE YOU HERE!? FUUKA...!" Damn I'm running out of time... Please, answer me!

"(In a horsed voice) Kazuki...kun?" I look over to the gym closet... "FUUKA, I'M HERE...JUST HOLD ON!" I only have a few seconds, I won't be able to get her out of here in time. I have to get this door open... I have no choice. "Fuuka, stand back!" I hack the door in halves. I take out my phone to check the time. I only have... **FIVE SECONDS!**  I don't have time at all! "Screw it!" I got inside the closet and I held on to Fuuka as tight I can. "Kazuki...kun..."

In that moment, the Dark Hour began...

I didn't want this to happen to her. "I'm so sorry, Fuuka."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kazu-chan was scary in this chapter and honestly I been planning how to do this chapter for a while now, I hope I did a pretty good job with, Kazu-chan's reaction to, Fu-Fu-chan not being in a coffin during, the dark hour. Also I've been waiting to write this chapter for far too, but the next chapter... Oh my goodness I'm goosebumps even thinking about writing it. The next chapter will feature a very special resident of Tartarus, it gonna be fun on a bun. Until then, see ya. P.S. I sort of updated the part going into depth about Fu-Fu-chan and Kazu-chan's childhood in chapter 10 due to how chapter 9's progress is going. Until the next chapter, see ya.


	9. Hours together part 1

Tartarus, FL ?, Dark Hour

I open my eyes to see where I was at... upon doing that, I look down to find that Fuuka is nestling her head into my chest. This in turn is making me blush...a lot. Crap, now's not the time for this. "Fuuka, Fuuka... Please wake up!" I started to worry. What if- No, I need to see if she's alive... I would check her heart beat but... Instead, I check her pulse, she seems to still be alive. Good.

"Kazuki...kun..." "Fuuka, I'm right here, can you here me!?" "Is...that...you?" "Yeah, it's me!" "You're here...I'm so...glad." "You're gonna be fine." I Look all over her body and I found a few bruises on her legs... What the hell happen to her, who did this to her?

Well, in any case, we're in Tartarus for god knows how long, But I'm certain the others will be here soon. So until then, we need to holdout. Although if we stay in the same exact position for far too long, shadows might find us... So I slipped the bags of medicine and food onto my arms, then, I picked her up (bridal-style). "Okay, Fuuka, I'm gonna get you somewhere safe, Okay...?" "O...kay."

I don't know who did this to you, but when I figure out who did, they'll pay!

I lay Fuuka down to the ground, then I pull out some of the medical supplies I have. I wrapped bandages around the bruises, on her legs... What happened to her? I see a bruise on her hand too. A thought ran through my mind: what if there were more injuries that I can't see!? I rolled up her sleeves to find a bunch of bruises on her arms. "My god..." I started wrapping bandages around her arms...

"Don't worry, when the others get here, Yuka-chan can heal all your wounds, so your gonna be alright." I finished wrapping the bandages around her arms, now all I could do is wait for her to wake up

Hour:1

It's been an hour since we both entered Tartarus. I'm starting to grow concerned... I know she's alive, but what if she fell into a coma. If that happens, I-

"*Groan*" I look over to where the pain induced groan is coming from... "Fuuka, are you okay!?" "Kazuki...kun?" "Yeah, it's me, I'm here Fuuka!" Fuuka begin to get up, but due to the pain in her legs, that action proves to be fruitless. "Ahhh *Thud* oww, why are there bandages on my legs and arms?" "There were bunch of bruises on your arms and legs, can you tell me why that is?" "I...don't know." "Oh, I see..." I'm just glad Fuuka didn't fall into a coma.

...

I looked around the whole area "Where are we?" "..." "Kazuki-kun..." "Tartarus..." "What is Tartarus?" "You don't need to know." "How come?" "...It be best if you never knew." Kazuki-kun is trying to keep me from knowing anymore about this "Tartarus" place, other then the name.

I look at Kazuki-kun for minute. I spot something unusual in his hands... "Why do you have a weapon Kazuki-kun!?" "So I can fight..." "Fight what?" "The monsters in this place." "Monsters!?" "Yeah." I start to contemplate the situation we're in; I start to think about the worse case scenario, but all that got interrupted when something embarrassing happened.

"*Grumble*" I cover my face so Kazuki-kun doesn't see me blushing. "Heehee, hungry~?" "Why are you laughing!" "Because it's kinda funny." "Is it really!?" "You're right, I'm sorry *Snicker*" "I can still hear you laughing!" "I'm so sorry, Fu-chan *Snicker* it's just *Snicker* too funny." "You're just begin mean now!"

Kazuki-kun started to settled down after a couple of seconds had passed... He gave me some food and we both started eating, he seems to be in a better mood, then he was before

"Thank you, Fuuka." "For what?" "...For reminding me, that I still have one friend here." "What do you mean?" "What I mean is- *Gasp*" "Huh, what's the matter Kazuki-kun?"

All of a sudden,I felt something coming this way. "Fuuka, listen-up! I'm gonna need you to move behind the stairs." "O-okay" I hid behind the stairs leading up to some place else... I look to see Kazuki-kun drawing out his sword, the blade it self is all black. I look to see what Kazuki-kun us fighting.

"What is that!?" I can't believe what I'm seeing... There really are monsters in this place! Kazuki-kun sprinted in the direction of the monsters, he sliced a couple of them and they turned into black ooze and started melting. Kazuki-kun is fighting all by himself, and he's warding all of them off by himself; "He's amazing."

Out of nowhere, some of those monsters hit Kazuki-kun by the legs and his right arm. "AAARGH!" "KAZUKI-KUN!" He's hurt, I need to do something!

"Time for you all to have it... PERSONA!" *Beep* When I heard Kazuki-kun say that, I heard a "Beep" sound. Where did it come from? When I look back at Kazuki-kun, I saw two extra arms above his right and left shoulders... How is he doing that!? The two arms start punching like they're bullets... "My goodness..." Words can't describe how impressed I am right now...

"Take it!" Kazuki-kun finished off all the monsters. "Kazuki-kun, you did it!" "Yeah, ARGH!" "Kazuki-kun!" When I reached him, I saw blood coming from his wounds... They don't appear to be deep, but nonetheless, if they don't get treated he could bleed out! (or worse!)

"Kazuki-kun, I'll get something to stop the bleeding!" "G-Got it." I bring the medical supplies from the stairs to treat him... He helped me, now I'm going to help him!

hour: 2

I was still in the process of bandaging Kazuki-kun. But before bandaging his wounds, I disinfected all the cuts on his legs and arm.

While I was disinfecting his injuries, he wasn't struggling at all when I was treating him; He seems use to pain, how come though? I also wondered why he was being distant with me.

"Kazuki-kun..." "Yeah..." "Can I ask you something... ?" "Sure." "Why were you staying away from me?" "I...can't say." "Why?" "Because i just can't tell you... I'm sorry." Kazuki-kun seems to be hurting; Not from injuries though, but by something else. "Kazuki-kun, are you hurting?" "No, I don't feel the pain anymore." "Not that pain... Kazuki, you know what I'm talking about...don't you?" "..." "Please...tell me." "Fuuka...I-"

*Rattle* *Rattle*

"No, no, no, no, not now!" "What's going on!?" Kazuki-kun turns to me in a worried way... "Listen to me! You need to pack all the medical supplies up, now!"

I nod in agreement. I started packing all the supplies in a hurry. And for whatever that rattling nose is coming from, it's getting closer. "Kazuki-kun, everything is packed!" "Good, now I need you to run to the staircase!" "What about you!?" "I'm gonna hold it off for as long as I can!" "Is it strong!?" "Yeah, it is." "What is it?" "It's the strongest shadow in this place." I see two long guns around the corner... "It's called..." I see the monster reveal it self... " **The Reaper!" "** *Roar* I shiver in fear because of what I'm seeing. And for whatever reason, I can feel it's presence; it's suffocating... "Kazuki-kun...we need to run! Do you hear me, we have to run, or it will kill us!" "I'm sorry, but I gotta buy you time to run away. Now run!" "But you'll-" "Please!"

Without saying anything else, I started moving for the stairs, but I stopped; I want to go back, I don't want him to fight it alone...

"Let's do this!" Kazuki-kun charged forward towards, The Reaper. "KAZUKI!"

...

*Clank* Its guns and my sword clash, and I gotta say, they're pretty strong to be able to withstand my sword. Mitsu-chan told me that this thing is strong, but I didn't expect this.

It hits me with a Zio attack, it seems stronger than what Makoto or Akihiko can do. I block it with my sword and Persona... "ARGH!" Damn that hurt! I see The Reaper getting ready to use more of its skills... Shit, I better start dodging! It threw a series of _Ma- skills_  at me. One-by-one, I dodged some of them by the skin of my teeth. If I wasn't able to dodge them at all, I would block them with my sword and Persona.

I halved most of the damage, but that didn't stop it from hurting tremendously... I'm tanking most of these attacks, and The Reaper looks ready to unleash a powerful attack... This is bad; if I don't do something, I'll-

All of a sudden, I see a teal colored object move in front of me... "What are you doing!? ...Fuuka!?" I watched in horror for what Fuuka was doing.

"What are you doing, I told you to run!" "I'm sorry, I can't leave you." "WHY NOT!" She turns around to me... "Kazuki, you're the nicest person I have ever met, and the only to have ever care for me."

"What...?"

"You always helped me, even when I was just a complete stranger, just another face to you..."

"Stop."

"But that didn't stop you, no, you accepted me with open arms..."

"You don't know what your doing!"

"...It-It made me happy. Happier than I ever felt before..."

"PLEASE DON'T!" The Reaper began to put one of its guns to the air.

"PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS!"

"So, before I die here..."

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA DIE HERE, I'M GONNA SAVE BOTH OF US, JUST DON'T DO THIS!"

"I..."

I see The Reaper pull the trigger and a bundle of energy began forming in the sky, only to descend to the ground. "STOP IT!"

"...Love you."

My heart was crumbling, everything is crumbling. ...I can't let this happen, I can't let this thing take her away, I can't lose anyone ever again! I can't... "I CAN'T LOSE YOU! FUUKA...!"

I run in front of the attack guarding her with my own life, "I WON'T LOSE ANYONE ELSE!"

I never understood why, but when I was near Fuuka...I felt happy, but scared. I always wondered why until recently. But what I didn't understand was why I always wanted to help someone; save someone. I never understood why. But now...

"I WON'T LET ANYONE HURT THE PEOPLE I LOVE!"

I yell from the top of my lungs "SKEEEITH!" *Beep* I yell out my Persona's name for the time "Skeith"... It appears in front of us, and guards the both of us...

I find it holding The Reaper's gun in place. The Reaper seems to be struggling to get my Persona's grip off its gun. I stand up with all the remaining energy I have left. ...A blue mist of energy surrounded me.

"Listen to me: I don't know if you're like the other shadow from the other night..."  **"*Groaning*"**  "It seems like you do understand me, so listen up... I don't know how many of those shadows like the one in the train there is, but I'll say this! I vow to eradicate each and every single last one of them. More importantly, the one who will do this is standing right in front of you! And his name is ** _Kei Kazuki._** " I ball up my fist...

"Skeith, show him your strength!" The Reaper tried to shot Fuuka and me with its other gun, but my Persona used its right leg to kick up the guns long barrel to the air. *Bang* "You aren't hurting anyone today. Skeith then punched the shadow in the face with great force, not enough to do damage but enough to send it flying back into the wall, stunning it in turn. This gave us a chance to run away.

"Fuuka..." I put out my hand to her. "Lets go!" "O-Okay." She take my hand, I pull her up, and we started running towards the stairs; The Reaper won't be able to follow us there because it can't cross to where the staircase are.

While we were running I heard something behind us. " ** _KAZU-KIIIII!"_**

Hour: 3

I look over to Fuuka in concern after we both made it to the staircase on another floor. "Are you *pant* okay? *Pant*" "Mm-hmm." "Good, I'm so glad."

I feel exhausted... But more importantly, I need to ask Fuuka about what she said to me before she almost sacrifice herself. "Fuuka...before we almost got killed, you said you loved me... Did you mean it?"

She looked at me in an embarrassed way. She began to kick her feet together. "I guess I was just hearing things, huh..." "No, you weren't. I do mean it. "Re-Really!?" A funny feeling rises in my chest. The moment she says that, I start to feel some sort of pull towards her.

I tried to move closer to her, but my knees the collapsed beneath the weight... *Thud* "Kazuki-kun!" "I'm fine, I just need rest for a bit." "Oh." "You seem exhausted your self? Do you wanna sit next to me?" "I...um...I...!" "I mean you don't need to." "Actually, I...don't mind"

Fuuka sat down next to me... It's gotten cold in here due to The Reaper using a Bufu skill a couple times in a row. I take off my jacket and hoodie, so I can use them as blankets. "It's warm." "Well thanks to my great and almighty hoodie, it'll keep you warm." "What about the Gekkoukan jacket?" "It has a lot of uses and it looks pretty sharp if I say so my self." "Heehee, It really does look good on you." "Thank you," I gave her a smile.

My eyes start to get heavy... I used way to much energy fighting, and I got hurt too much. Rest will do me some good

Before I fell asleep, I told Fuuka something... "Fuuka, I'm gonna sleep off the pain for a bit. But when I wake up, I'm gonna tell you everything, why I was being distant. ...And what my life was like back at Mikage-cho." "Okay." Having said all that, I start to close my eyes. I felt something clasped on-top of my hand; I think I already know what it is but I still looked down nonetheless. Her hand was on mine. This made me blush, but I wasn't embarrassed; and I have no reason to be...

?/?, The sea of Kazuki's soul

"Kei Kazuki, can you hear me?" I look around, apparently I'm in the sea of my soul with Philamon again.

"Yo, Philamon, what you need today?" "Kazuki... We have more important things to discuss."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, I pulled all the stops for the Reapers first appearance for this chapter and the it was big. And yes, Kazuki and Fuuka are a are now a couple, and let me say, I felt really excited writing the part where, Fuuka acted like a shield between Kazuki and the Reaper, it was giving me goosebumps. Finally, Kazuki fully materialized his Persona "Skeith," of the moon arcana. The name in it self has a lot of meaning in it. Allow me to give you a description of what it looks like
> 
> Originally when, Kazuki was able to only able to summon the arms, they didn't have any color, they were shaded black, with a hint of blue. Now the overall color scheme is black and white. The arms now are designed to an entire gauntlet on, it stops at the hands. The knuckles have these iron like round spheres, but it's shaped to fit like a knuckle bone. Finally there's a metal lid on its back. Skeith's stats will mainly focus on strength, endurance, and agility last. Other stats will be left in the wind.
> 
> Other then that, the next chapter is being worked on, and this time I guarantee that it will feature, Kazuki-chan's childhood and possibly, Fuuka's as well, because I want to her to tell him about it at some point, while they're still in, Tartarus. With all that being said, until the next chapter, see ya.


	10. Hours together part 2

"Okay, Philamon, what you got for me, today." I look at Philamon in a curious way... "*Chuckle* You seem quite happy, even though your current situation is not favorable."

"Yeah...you're right about that." "But I'm not saying you can't survive this." "I never said that either, but I'm not the only one who's going to survive..." "Huh?" "Both Fuuka and me are gonna survive this." "*Chuckle* You're right, I'm sorry." "It's okay." Both Philamon and me look at each. It time to get serious.

"Kazuki, there is something I need to tell you." "Go ahead." "When I told you that the shadow you fought your third day at the dorm, and the shadow on the train was a test, I lied." "What do you mean?" "Those and the rest aren't test...they're games." "What, you think this is a game!?" "Not me, no. ...Another entity does." "What is this entity!"

"It is the darkness in everybody's heart, the madness that crawls in the darkest corners of our souls...  **Nyarlathotep**." "Nyarlathotep..." "Yes, he's our prime enemy, but not our only." "What do you mean?" "I mean he has a player, like you our mine; but I consider you to be a companion less than a pawn." "Um, thank you, but can you tell me more about the player." "All right, I'll explain..."

"You see, Nyarlathotep is treating this as a game, so what does a game have?" "Players obviously." "Yes, you are correct. ...Now the limited amount of players for each side is two. So in total, four players." "I see, continue." "Now each player has a secondary arcane..." "Really, does it affect anything?" "No, not really, Nyarlathotep thought it wouldn't be a game without each player having a title." "I haven't even met this guy yet and he still pisses me off." "He's quite arrogant." "Sorry, continue about these title things."

"I don't know who are the players and I don't know there titles either. He is using his power to keep me from finding out who they are." "Okay, can you at least tell me who's our second player, and our titles?" "I can tell you your titles and the most probable person to become our second player." "Great, tell me my title, then tell me the other persons title and name." "Very well."

" _Kei Kazuki, Suit of cups: Ace of cups"_

"Ace of cups," that sounds awesome Now for the probably second player

_ "Fuuka yamagishi, Suit of cups: Queen" _

"WHAT!" "It's only a probability that she'll be the second player." "YOU CAN'T DRAG HER INTO THIS!" "Kazuki, please listen to me, yelling won't get us anywhere." He's right, yelling won't get me anywhere... So I settled down and I listened to what Philamon had to say.

"Kazuki as you already know, Fuuka yamagishi is a kind hearted person..." "Yeah, I know..." "...But with it comes a commitment." "A commitment, to who?" "...To the people she cares about." "Why is she committed to me?" "Because, you showed her something she never knew she could obtain..." "What?" "You'll have to ask her yourself." "Okay."

Philamon puts his hand on my shoulders. "Kazuki, you were hurting for far too long, and you know why." "I...I do." "So when the time comes and she's ready to obtain her Persona, let her choose her destiny; she is entitled to her own choices." "But I wanted to protect her from all this, from the Dark Hour, but I failed." "You didn't fail, you just need to do something else now." "What...?" "I think you know what that is." I thought about it for a moment... "You're right, I can still protect her. But I'll protect her from the shadows, and from whoever tries to cause harm to her." "Excellent, you really are splendid." "Thanks."

"So, Kazuki, will you allow her to be the second player?" "It's all up to her, remember." "I had a feeling you use something I said as a response." ...But I still, won't tell her about any of this." "Fare enough..."

I look around the sea, I still see all the really tall buildings... But something is different; the sea has a bit of teal in it. I look over to Philamon one last time... "All right, I'm ready to get back to Fuuka now." "Okay, I'll send you back now." "Thanks." Everything started to become shrouded in darkness.

If I can't keep Fuuka away from the Dark Hour. Then I'll protect her while were working together...

Hour: 6

I started to wake up with a sense of relief, due to the fact that nothing attacked us yet... I look over to Kazuki-kun. He's awake... "*Yawn* Good morning, Kazuki-kun." "I don't think it's morning. It's still night time...in a way." "Oh, You're right." Kazuki-kun seems to be looking better than he was before.

"Fuuka..." "Yes..." "I told you I would tell you why I was being distant, remember?" "Yes, I do." "Well, I'm gonna need to put it on the back-burner for now, because I want to talk about my childhood." "I don't mind." "...But before that..." Kazuki-kun puts his hand on mine, and he looks at me in a worried way.

"Fuuka...when I'm done explaining everything: will you still look at me as the Kei Kazuki that's in front of you?" "Of course."

"Thank you. Before I started living with Naoya, I lived with my aunt when I was three, and until I was six." "I thought you lived with your parents?" "I...lied." "Why?" "Because, my dad left my mom in 1996. ...The year she died."

"*Gasp*" I can't believe it, that's why he lied to me about his parents. "Kazuki-kun..."

"Naoya told me she died due to an unknown sickness, but that's not what other people thought..." "What do you mean?"

"...Fuuka, did you by any chance happen to come across another rumor about Mikage-cho?" I tried to remember if I did come across another rumor. Wait, I did! "I have." "What did it say." "It said something about there being demon roaming the town; showing its presence as a human being, why?"

"Because people thought that same monster killed its own mother - my mother." "Don't tell me...!?" "People called me a monster with human skin."

"But your not a monster, your-" "Most people didn't think that though. ...For some reason, everybody saw me as a monster, something to be cautious of, and around. Whenever I was walking down the street or to class, people use to look at me with a cold, but fear filled eyes." "..." "I acted like a idiot most of the time so I wouldn't notice, but it didn't work... Everybody knew what I was by superstition, but not as a person."

Everything that happened in his life wasn't fare, he didn't deserve any of that.

"Sometimes I would return home with bruises on my face if someone decided to jump me; the more times it happened, the more I started to shut myself away from the world." I saw something coming from Kazuki-kun's face. Tears... "I just wanted other people to understand me as a person - as Kei Kazuki, was that so much to ask for. And the reason why I kept away from you was because eventually you were gonna find out what I was, and if you did, I don't know what I would do." "Kazuki-kun..."

"*Sobbing* I was scared of that fact and I only realized this whole thing when I scared almost all my team members." "Team members?" "When I looked at them, I remembered how 'they' looked at me. I started to think it was gonna be like Mikage-cho all over again. *Sobbing*...And I...I can't go back to that, I don't want to, I never want to. So when I saw you act like a shield between The Reaper and me, my heart was crumbling; I thought I was gonna lose the only person besides Naoya who ever cared about me what so ever.

Kazuki-kun continued crying. why... Why did all of that have to happen to him, why!?

"*Sobbing* But I was just being selfish, I didn't think about how you felt, only me. Haha, I really am a monster, aren't I?"

I couldn't let him do this to himself anymore. ...He's suffered long enough, and I don't want him to suffer anymore. I pull Kazuki-kun's head closer to my chest, and I start to rub his head...

"You are not a monster, you are Kei Kazuki; a regular and average person..." "*Sobbing*" "I don't know why everyone saw you as a monster, but I never did, nor will I ever see you as one. Besides, you could've just left me here all by myself, but instead, you came to rescue me. ...Even if no one else can see you as Kei Kazuki, I always will, and Naoya will too... So don't cry anymore. *Sniffle* I don't want to see you cry... So please, know that I'm always here for you, just like you were for me."

Kazuki and me slowly sink down to our knees, and he begin to let tears flow from his eyes and so do I... "It's *Sniffle* okay, just *Sniffle* let it all out."

"*Sobbing* AHHHHHHHHH!" I hear him scream out in pain, but I don't mind it; he's been keeping this in for far too long, he has every right to this.

Kazuki-kun wraps his arms around me, and grips the back of my uniform, but I don't mind it...

"Fuuka, I didn't get to tell you this before you did, but I'm gonna say it nonetheless." He looks at me with some tears still coming out, but he seems to be getting a grip on his emotions.

"...I love you."

"I love you, too"

I hug him back and we stayed like this for a while... Kazuki-kun has been through so much, I won't allow him to proceed like that anymore. I'll be there to help him.

hour: 9

It felt like hours since we've been in Tartarus, but you know I don't feel any type of danger anymore; I feel...happy. I guess it has to be the fact that I was finally able to find someone who understood me.

I had my head on Fu-chan's lap. ...At first, Fu-chan was sort of embarrassed letting me rest my head on her lap, but she didn't mind it anymore. While I was resting, I was thinking back to what Philamon said, "Something she never knew she could obtain". What is it? I guess I should ask.

"Yo, Fu-chan, can I ask you something?" "Sure." "What was your life like, before you met me?" "..." "You don't need to answer if you don't want to." "It's all right... I'll tell you."

"My life was normal, and everything was just that 'normal'..." She was emphasizing 'normal', that's good, right? "But..." "Huh?" "I never really liked being at home." "Why not?" "Because, no one there cares about what I think, or about me at all."

"Whenever I was there, it never really felt like home; like I never belonged there at all. My parents would make me study constantly for medical school, most of the time, they would wake me up in the middle of the night just so I can study. ...My mother though, she made me feel like an inconvenience to her." It's like that every day, but it's nothing compared to what you went through, isn't it." "No one cared about what you thought and treated you wrong, not even your own parents cared for you." "Huh?" "Even if my thing was on a bigger scale, you were dejected by your own parents." "...And if, Naoya ever did that to me, I don't think I would be the person I am today." "..." "Don't think you didn't have anything to do with it." "What?" "It's true, you helped me realize a lot of things. There are people who can understand me, your one and probably many more who were handed a bad hand in life. But you know what, when we get out of here, I'm gonna owe you a date." "What!"

"What's the matter, I thought we're dating now?" "We are, it's just..." "You need time to adjust, right." "Yes." "Then a date is the perfect way." "How are you sure about that?" "I'm only guessing." "That's a pretty good guess." "Thanks."

I started to stretch out arms... I see my jacket and hoodie still on the floor. I went over to pick them up. "Man, my treads got ripped." Looks like I'm gonna need to buy a new uniform jacket and pants." "It's okay Kazuki-kun, maybe you could find someone who can stitch it together?" "Maybe I can, are you that person?" "I'm sorry, I don't know how to, but maybe I should take it up." "...I heard you have to be good with your hands." "Then it's a good thing I am good with my hands." "How so?" "Ummm...you might find this weird, but I'm good with machines." "Okay." "Do you think it's not...feminine?" "Nope, it sounds like you really enjoy it ." "I do actually." "How did you get into it," I asked with a question marks in my head.

"My dad would repair speakers and headphones." "So audio devices." "Exactly. I loved watching him work while he was repairing them." "You must really like your dad." "..." "Did I say something wrong?" "Nothing, it's just I don'y have a great a relationship with him right now." "Oh...sorry." "It's alright, it's not like you meant to offend."

While we were talking, I remembered something "Fuuka, since you know about Tartarus, I might as well tell about, The Dark Hour." "The Dark Hour?" "Yeah, so I need you to listen to me very carefully, because this might be a bit complicated." "Okay."

We both sat down on the floor, and I look at Fuuka. I gave out sigh and I began to explain what the Dark Hour is. Once I was done with explaining everything, I started to lie down on my back... I felt stiff.

"So those monsters you were fighting are called shadows?" "Yes." "And those arms you summoned were apart of your Persona." "Yes." "But now you can fully materialize it." "Yes." "And its name is Skeith?" "Yes." "I get it, the Dark Hour is an hour in between 12:59 A.M and 1:00 A.M." "Exactly." "But during this time period, any type of machinery is unable to function." "That's the basics of, The Dark Hour." Wow, it took me by surprise she was able to wrap her head around this whole thing. I know it took me a while to...

"Wait, you mentioned something about a transporter!" "Yes, but it won't work without someone working the other end." "How come." "You see, the main transporter locks on to the other transporter in this place, but it needs to be manually handled so said person can lock on to the other transporter in this place."

"What about the transporter in Tartarus?" "No, it wouldn't work, they intercept the command signals from the main transporter, but can't issue commands from these ones. Sure we could try to rewire it to where we could have it send command signals, but we don't have the tools nor the now-how to do it."

"You seem to be right." "Yeah, besides even if we tried, I don't think we would be able to do it." "Are you sure, maybe if I tried." "No, think about it the transporters are being powered by something, but it's not by normal means." "You're right." "Besides, I don't even think we could do it, despite what tools we had." "Looks like all we can do is wait." "Yeah, lets just hope we get out of this."

We still have some food left and a some medical supplies left. But it can last us forever; we need to get out of here soon, or else.

Hour: 10

Fuuka went sleep, I wanted to join her, but I needed to keep watch just in case any shadows come by. I let her use my coats as a blanket, it is still kinda cold in here.

I look at the voided hallway like a eagle until I spotted something.

"Who's there!?" I prep my sword for a fight...

A person dressed in a body suit. It was all black, and it seemed to have pocket on the upper part and on the Thighs, and a cloak to cover it. And this person appears to be wearing a mask, but there's nothing on it;it's just all black. who is this guy.

"Kei Kazuki, correct?"

"Who are you!?"

"I asked you a question first, I suggest you answer it."

Yeah, I'm Kei Kazuki, now who are you!"

"I never said I would tell you my name"

"Then what do you want?"

"The 11th hour will come upon us in a couple of minutes, so before that I like to see something..."

"What?"

"Your strength..."

"My strength?"

"Yes..."

"You want to fight?"

"Yes..."

"Why should I!?"

"I can guarantee both you will be able to get out of here."

I froze for a moment. If this person is telling the truth, then we can get out of here. And all I need to do is win! "Fine, I'll fight you!"

"Good..."

The unknown person turns around and began to leading the way away from the stairs. I look back at Fuuka, who is still asleep. ...Good it's better if she doesn't see this.

I turn around and I followed the unknown person to our fighting ground...


	11. Kazuki's path

Hour:10

The both of us continued walking until we reached our destination.

"We're here." The masked person turns around, facing me. I can't tell what this person is thinking, but that doesn't matter now, I need to win this. "Before we begin, take this," The M.G. threw a katana sword at me... "I already have a sword, why are you giving me this?" "You'll need it." "Don't act so cocky!" "I'm simply tryng to give you a fare chance." "A fare chance!" is this guy underestimating me and if so then, I need to show him what I'm made of! I take out both out the swords from the sheaths and I take a stance, I'm ready.

"If it's okay with you, can I put a condition for this fight." "Just as long it isn't unreasonable, otherwise go ahead." "We both can't use our Personas." "Are you for real!" "Is this a problem?" "No, not at all." "Good, are you ready?" "Yeah, I'm ready to go whenever you are."

The both of us stand in silence for what seems like an eternity. I would think this person is stalling, but no, he's giving me a bit of time to prepare. "Begin!" I ran towards the masked person, but he did move an inch. My swords clash with his sword, which was short in size. "Tch, bring it!" I started an onslaught of slash attacks, but none of them went through. ...He keeps blocking all of my attacks like it's nothing. "Are you even trying?" "I'll show you trying!"

I start slashing at his sword with the black blade. "Clink* "Very interesting, your sword, it's not normal." "What do you mean!?" "I mean there's something off about it." "What is it then!?""I don't know, but I do know one thing." Almost in an instant, the masked person was behind me... "Wha-" "...You are merely a child with a pair of scissors."

"You bastard!" when I tried to slash him across the chest, he disappeared again. "Too slow." When I turned around behind me, something connected to my stomach. *Thumb* "Ugh!" How is he doing that!? "If you didn't have a Persona or if it didn't fully manifest, that would've hurt far more then imaginable." "*Spat* Tch, that was nothing!" "Then let us continue..."

I charge right back at him, hoping at least one attack would go through. M.G. jumps above me just to only land on my head and to kick right off of it. *Thud* "Argh!" "Damn it, fight me for real!" "...And why should I?" "Because, you shouldn't underestimate me!" "There is nothing to estimate between you and me. Only distance in ability." "Why you-" *Swoosh* When I was about to strike at him, I felt a sharp sensation on my check. "ARGH" "Too slow." "Damn it!"

I started to swing all the swords in one direction, desperately trying to get a hit off on him. But nothing was working "*Pant* *pant* How are you this strong!?" "For me to know, and you to find out"

Screw this, time to get creative. I slash from both sides; he dodges by ducking down, I do an over-head kick to his head. He blocked it with his left hand with ease. He pushes my leg up in the air just a tad bit, but enough to gave him enough time to sweep my left leg.

I stab one of the swords into the ground and I tried to hit him with the back of my sneaker; he moves out of the way... "You have potential, but something is blocking that potential." "What do you ya mean!?" "I could tell you, but would that really help you?" "You know what, that doesn't matter, time to end this." "Yes, I believe we are running out of time."

I backup for a last ditch effort. "Before, you asked me to take you seriously." "Yeah, I did!" "I won't go full-on, but I will show you a fraction of it." Just like like before, we both stood in silence, waiting for me to prepare for this final clash of ours.

I leap forward towards the, masked person with all the energy in my body. "TAKE IT!" "I won't need to, because..."

"The hell!?" The masked person was right next to, me in the blink of an eye "This battle is over..." After he said that, my whole body stings. I then realized why. "AHHHHH!" Blood comes right out of my body in every single direction.

I feel fresh wounds all over my entire body.

"*Pant* *pant*"

"Don't worry, I didn't hit any of your vital organs, and you'll be fine. The Dark Hour began for them, so you'll be fine."

"(Groaning) What...are you...talking about." "You'll see soon. Also..." The M.G. walks over to my sword and picks it up.

"(Grunting) That doesn't...belong to you!"

"You're right, but you are just an amateur with a powerful weapon. Sooner or later, someone is going to get hurt because you don't know how to wield this weapon. "Give it back!" "I'll only give it back when I think you deserve it, but for now, I'm taking this." "Then please, Tell me...how are you this strong, how can I get stronger than you!?" "You want me to tell you how to be more powerful then me?" "Yes..." "*Chuckle* That's a peculiar question, but out of sheer curiosity for what would happen, I'll tell you."

"I'm only gonna tell you this once, so listen"

...

...

"That's it?" "That's your only - if not, the best way for you to grow stronger" With that being said, M.G. dropped something right next to me. After that, he used some sort of crystal, then a few seconds later, he disappeared

"Damn...it!" I lay down on my back to relax my self; I didn't dare to move at all. "Damn, everything hurts so badly." I begin to feel like I was about to pass-out from all the damage I sustained. Before I did though, I head tiny footsteps coming from the staircase area...

"KAZUKI-KUN!" "Fuu...ka...?" I see her worrying about me. "Kazuki-kun, what happened to you, did the Reaper come back!?" I tried to answer her, but nothing, I couldn't speak right then, and there. It hurts, everything hurts. Everything started to fade out. I don't know what will happen next, but someone better get her out of here soon. "Kazuki-kun, KAZUKI!"

Hour: 11

I felt something small drop on my chest, something warm on. "*Sniffle*" I hear Fuuka crying; did I made her cry again. ...I'm so lame...

I put my hand on the back of her head, so I can pull her to my chest. "*Gasp* Kazuki-kun!?" "Hey, senpai, he's awake! Kazu is actually alive!" "Really, Kei, can you hear us!?" "...Yeah, Kio, I can hear loud and clear"

Everyone begins to celebrate the fact that I'm still alive.

"*Sniffle* Kazuki... *Sniffle*" "Yeah..." "*Sniffle* Don't do this to me ever again." "I promise." "You have to mean it." "I mean it." I hugged her in reassurance. I'll try to never worry her like this ever again.

"All right, now we know that the both of you are okay, we can start heading back now." "You mean we can leave this place... Oh thank goodness, you hear that Kazuki-kun, we'll be able to leave now!" I formed a smile on my face the moment I heard that. "Thank god." I tried to get up on my feet, but I just fell down immediately after trying

"*Groan*" "Kazuki-kun!"

Before I even touched the ground, Junpei caught me. "I gotcha ya."

I look at Junpei in a surprised manner. why is he helping me? "Why are you helping me?" "Whaddya mean why I'm helping you, we're pals aren't we?" "What about when I hit you, I thought you-" "Yeah, you're right, I was pissed at first. ...But when you disappeared, I got worried..." "Junpei..." "When she told us what you did to save her, I realized: I was acting like a dick... I'm sorry, dude." "It's all right, but I am sorry about hitting you." "Nah, like I said: I deserved it."

Jun and me fist-bumped each other to make up. "But dude, did you really fight the Reaper?" "The only thing I can say is, hell yeah I did!" "You are a legend man!" "I didn't do any damage. In fact, I say I did a love tap." "That's okay, man." "Guys can we get a move on." "Sorry, Kio, we can go now." We all moving towards a transporter.

"Hey, Junpei, can you let me walk on my own?" "You sure," "Yeah..." "Okay." Junpei let's me go, then I walked over to Fuuka, and I grab her hand "*Gasp*" "I'm sorry, is this...okay?" "It's-It's okay." When she gripped my hand, she squeezed it. I made her worry too much; I won't be doing that ever again

I looked at my wounds and most of them had bandages on them. "How did you guys patch me up?" "We found a bunch of stuff near ya, man." "Really?" "Yeah, someone musta' left it there for you." "Yeah..." It had to be that masked person, it couldn't have been anyone else.

"Senpai, did you notice how big the moon is tonight?" "Yeah, why..." "No reason, it just reminded me about what Kazu thought it looked like." When Jun went on about the joke It made me think about it. I started to think about the time I got slashed across the chest; I was laying down on the ground and all I saw in the sky was the moon; a Full moon.

Then I thought back to the night of the second game, there was a full moon that night, too. "Wait a minute..." "You okay Kei?" If I'm thinking about this right, then that means!

"Akihiko, we need to get out of here, and then, we need to have Mitsuru search for a shadow as quick as possible!" "What for?" "...Because if I'm right about this, then...!"

"Huh!?" "What is it Fuuka," I asked with a serious tone. "I feel a weird presence, some of them feel human, but the others don't feel human!" "Are they shadows!?" "...I'm not sure?" Damn it, I knew it! "Akihiko...!" "I know, lets go!"

Lobby of Tartarus, Dark hour

When we reach the lobby, we see the girls knocked out on the floor, and Makoto fighting by himself "Orpheus!" *Bang* Orpheus embedded its harp in flames to be able to find two weaknesses in one go. *Cling* "Damn nothings working!" Makoto is having a hard time finding the weakness, I gotta do something before it gets worse! I moved towards the shadows on my own. "Kei, the hell are you doing!" "I need to help Kio, I need to do something." "Get back here, man!"

I continue walking until I trip over myself. *Thud* "Damn it" "Kazuki-kun!" I try to get up, but everything was in pain, walking was a difficult task on its own. Damn it, am I really this pathetic...!

"What the hell is she doing here!?" "(Grunting) Huh," I look in front of me, and to my surprise it was Natsuki. "The hell, does she have the potential!?" "No, she doesn't...!" "(Grunting) Then what the hell is going on!"

"Fuu...ka..." "Moriyama," Fuuka looks at me for a moment... "I'm okay... Go see if she's alright." "Are sure?" "I'm sure."

Fuuka went over to, Natsuki to see if she's okay. I can't be laying on the floor like this, I need to get up!

"*Grunting* ARRRGH!" I feel some of the wounds on my legs and arms opening... Blood starts flowing down my legs and my thought my hoodie's sleeves

"Kazuki-kun, you're badly hurt!" "I know, but-" The shadows turned around towards me, and then started doing an action I expected them to do.  **"So...you're, Kei Kazuki, I expected you to be something Extraordinary. But I don't see anything special about you." "Yes, you do seem...pathetic."**

There insults were hitting home right now, but that's not what I'm focusing on right now. ...It's the fact that no one hears any of this. How is that even possible? They started walking towards Fuuka and Natsuki,  **"All of you are an eyesore. So as the empress, the penalty for merely existing is...**   **DEATH!" "** **I also agree. ...A death penalty is a good idea."**

Crap this is bad, I need to do something, and quick. While I was thinking about what to do, I saw Fuuka pull out an Evoker. "When did she-" "That's not a weapon," Ko yelled out loud " _I know."_ That voice... Was it, Fuuka?

" **DIE!" *** Bang* When the empress's staff almost hit the two girls, it bounced right off. When I looked at Fuuka, I saw her persona... It had long-blonde hair, with its eyes covered with a piece of cloth. The detail that caught my attention, was the dome-like area at the center of the Persona.

" _I-I can see!_ " "(Grunting) See what?" " _see there weaknesses_." "Really, then tell us there weaknesses while we fight." " _Kazuki-kun, you're hurt, you need to rest."_ "I can't, I need to-" " _Please, Kazuki-kun, not just for me, but for yourself."_ "Damn it... You're right." I slam my fist on the floor. I look at Makoto, Junpei, and Akihiko fighting the two shadows... Damn it, I feel so pathetic compared to that Masked guy...

"(Thinking back) There is nothing to estimate between, you and me, only distance in abilities..." Only distance, so he basically told me I'm far weaker than him. And if I'm weaker than him, I won't be able to beat stronger enemies. And if I can't do that, then I won't be able to protect anybody. No, I can't accept that, not ever!

" **Then stop complaining about how weak you are and start moving your ass** **already."** Who the hell  **"Get up and start kicking some ass already, before I lose it!"** "But I shouldn't."  **"Why not, oh,** **because you promised the girly over there she wouldn't have to worry about you."** "I-"  **"First: you let that masked loser kick your ass, then you're just sitting here looking pretty useless."** "Be quite!"  **"Now you're making excuses why you shouldn't fight, even though you want to! Tch, you're such a** **little bitch!"** "Be quite" I start to stand up one more time... The pain in my legs is incredible, but that didn't stop me.

" **That's right** ,  **get up** ,  **destroy those knock-offs,**   **like the dirt they are!** " "Shut up!" " **Huh?** " "I know I'm injured, I know I need to stay down, I damn well know I need to fight, but damn it, I'm too conflicted to decide." "(Thinking back) Your only way to grow stronger is..." "My only way is..." "(In unionism) To endure the hardships!"

I was standing on both of my legs, wounds were opening up. "(Grunting) Can't... give... in" " _Kazuki-kun_!" "Fuuka, I'm still keeping my promise, but I need do this. If you tell me not to fight, then I won't." " _Kazuki-kun_..." "Yeah..." " _Don't die_ ,  _please_." I give her a thumbs-up, before I went over to fight the shadows... I'm gonna keep my promise, no matter what.

 **"Ah, I see you decided to be the first to get executed."**  "No, that's not what I want. ...I want to fight!"  **"Inconceivable, YOU wish to fight US, how dare you, you little wretch!"** "Are we gonna insult me all night, or are we going to throw down."

The two shadows, no, the third and fourth game prep them self. I ready myself too "Kazu, catch!" Junpei threw a sword my way, it looks like the other sword I used to fight the masked guy with. I caught it and I began to draw it from its sheath. "I don't know how powerful you two clowns are, but let me tell ya something... You two are nothing compared to the guy I want to defeat!"

The shadows charge at us and Makoto starts giving orders "Everyone follow my lead, Fuuka, provide support, especially for Kazuki!" " _Okay_!" "Let's rock!"

The emperor tries to hit me with its sword. "Skeith!" "That's Kei's Persona?" "Looks pretty cool!" Skeith punches the sword; I need to know the weakness. "Fuuka!" "It's electricity." "Makoto and Akihiko!" "Oberon!" "Polydeuces!" A combination of two lightning bolts hits the emperor shadow at full force.  **"Hmm, I say, you peasants aren't even trying."**  "What the-" "Fuuka, did something happen!?" " It changed properties when Akihiko-senpai and Makoto-kun attacked it."

I see, but then that means. "Fuuka, see what the weaknesses are for the empress this time!" " _It's weakness is bash attacks, nothing else will work_!" "Good, Skeith!" Skeith started punching fast enough to not let the empress change strengths and weaknesses. I always wanted to say this... "Your next line is: You little pest!"  **"ARGGGGHHH, you little- WHAT! How did you know I was gonna say that!?** " "Your predictable." "Very well, finish me already." "I have principles, I don't kick an enemy while it's down."  **"How foolish, so you won't finish me."** "You're right, I won't finish you."  **"Huh!?"** "Hermes!" "Polydeuces!" "...But they will."

I jump off the shadow before the two, Personas came crashing into the empress shadow. "ARGHH, my legs, why did I jump off!" "Good job, Kazuki, now we only have one more to deal with," Makoto said praising me. The four of us walked towards the final shadow in this room. I was walking past the, empress shadow, but I see something moving in the dust...

 **"You're mine!"** "SHIT!" I draw my sword to defend against the attack, and I summon Skeith to punch a hole in its chest

*Clinge*  **"ARGGGGHHH!"**

I was sent flying towards the staircase with great force. *Thud* "ARGHHH!" " _Kazuki-kun_!" I get back up again, when I do, I see the emperor standing next to me.

 **"Are you ready to die, boy?"** "No, not really." I look at everyone for a moment to say, "This one is mine." "Dude, that's crazy you shouldn't-" "Junpei, let Kei take this one, he's strong, he'll be okay."

The Emperor starts swinging its sword at me; I started blocking with my sword... I don't know how this sword is holding together, but nonetheless, it's keeping me alive... I dodge out of the way of the next attack  _"Kazuki-kun, block!"_ I was too late to react. In a moments notice, the sword was moving faster than I could react... The shadow's sword hits me in two different directions on both of my arms.

"ARGHHHH!" " _Kazuki-kun!"_ Damn that hurts  **"Looks like you can't use your arms now, what will you do?"** "Your right, I can't use my arms now, but..." I crouch down to pick up the sword with my mouth. "You can't be serious," Akihiko said with a dumbfounded face "Man, that reminds me of an anime character." "(Muffled) Shut up, Jun... This the only way I can use it now!" "Okay, okay, I get it!"  _"Kazuki-kun, can't you just have your Persona hold it for you?"_ "(Muffled)...Your suppose to be on my side Fu-chan!" " _I am, but still..." "_ You know what, let's forget about this."

" _Kazuki-kun, it's weak to slash attacks, hit it before it changes properties again."_ "Got it!" I ran towards the shadow with all the strength I had left in my body. (Despite all the pain in my legs.) " **DIE!"** "Not gonna happen!" *Slice*

For an instant it felt like I was fighting that Masked guy again. As the shadow started disappearing it said something to me.  **"Well played, young man. You'll go far in this world."** "I'm sorry, for what's it's worth, you were a worthy adversary."

The shadow melted into nothingness... I walk over to Fuuka. "Kazuki-kun, are you okay, you're bleeding everywhere!" "I know, but you know what, I can get this healed up in no time at all" "Are you...sure...?" Fuuka started to fall to her knees, I caught her before she even touched the ground. "Fuuka," Natsuki cried out in concern. "(Groaning) I got you Fuuka." I look at her in concern and in a proud way; her persona was an incredible means of support.

"*Cough* What the...?" I spat out blood from my mouth, I got hurt way too much, and I summoned my Persona considerable too much.

"Kio, what about the girls!?" "They're just unconscious." "That's good." I look towards the exit... "Guys, I'm gonna take Fuuka to the hospital now." "All right, I'll get into contact with one of ours in the hospital." "Got it."

Before I left, Natsuki stopped me. "Is Fuuka going to be alright!?" "Yeah, she'll be fine, so don't worry." "Thank you." I looked back and smiled, "You're welcome." I wrap Fuuka's arms around my neck, and I begin to give her a piggyback to the hospital.

On route to, Tatsumi hospital, Midnight

"Hey, Fuuka... I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can then please listen for a moment. I'm sorry that I did something that reckless and if you're mad at me for doing something like that, then I understand. ...But I need more strength, so I can protect you and everyone else in SEES. Oh, Speaking of SEES, if you decide to join I'll always try my best to protect you from enemies, even if they're Nyarlathotep's players. I'll protect you with my life, I promise. I also promise to be a good boyfriend for you."

Only silence rules over the whole area. That's okay, I enjoy her presence either way.

"I know you will, Kazuki-kun." I heard Fuuka say something. Did she really hear me? I blushing a bit, but I'm actually glad she heard me.

*Grunts and Groans* Damn, my whole body is back in tremendous pain. Fuuka nestled her head on my back. "Your head feels nice... Is that weird?" I'm getting her to that hospital.

Tatsumi hospital, lobby, Midnight

"We're here Fuuka, we made it." My vision begins to blur, my legs began to give in. *Thud* I was layed out on the floor; bleeding.

"Hey, those are the patients! One of them is bleeding out!"

Everything was getting more muffled. I couldn't hear them. The next thing I know, I started to fade out.

I look at, Fuuka one last time before passing out. "Thank you, Fu-chan... I'll get stronger for you. Until then; goodnight, Ms. Yamagishi."

Everything went dark, and with that, I passed out...

?/?, Unknown

Kei Kazuki, what will you do now I wonder? What do you think will happen?" "..." "I see, nothing, that's quite all right. Well, only time will tell."


	12. The Predator

6/15 Mon, Tatsumi hospital, afternoon

I went to Tatsumi hospital to visit Kazuki-kun. He hasn't woken up yet, but the doctor did say that his wounds suddenly healed up as if nothing happened at all, and he'll eventually wake up. ...For now, all he needs is rest.

I went up to Kazuki-kun's room... When I entered, I saw a man with dark hair in the room looking at Kazuki-kun. "Um, excuse me." "Huh, oh sorry, I didn't know he was getting more visitors then just me." "Oh, do you know, Kazuki-kun?" "Kazuki-kun, huh... "That's what I call him by..." "I see." "I'm sorry, but who are you?" "Oh, right, I'm Naoya Toudou." "*Gasp*" "What is your name?" "...Fuuka Yamagishi." I look at him for a minute in shock... This is Naoya Toudou... "You're, Naoya Toudou." "Yes, I am... Kei told you about me?" "Yes..." "Then he must've told more about Mikage-cho..." "Everything..." "I see..."

Naoya took a seat in the chair next to Kazuki-kun... "His life wasn't easy, everybody ridiculed him for existing; it was painful for him..." Naoya-san's hands started to shake. "...But there must be a silver lining since someone came here to see him?" "There is one fortunately." "Good. By the way, are you a friend of his?" "Um, I'm, um..." "Oh, are you a girlfriend then?" "Um, ye-yes." "Really, I was just joking! That's excellent!" Naoya-san expressed a positive mood around himself...

"Well, in that case, can I ask you a favor...?" "Sure." "Can you look out for him, I know he might be a bit aggressive sometimes, but he really is a good kid..." "I'll make sure he isn't alone anymore." "Thank you so much." Naoya-san puts something on Kazuki-kun's bed and made his way to the exit. But before he left, he asked me something. "Can you tell me why you took interest in Kei?" "Because he helped me when I needed it most, he's a great person." "He sure is. Hopefully he can be even greater." "Yes. Also before you leave." "Huh...?"

I bow in front of Naoya-san... "Thank you for believe and giving Kazuki-kun support!" "No problem, besides he might be my cousin, but I feel like he's more like a little brother. More importantly, thank you for caring about him, Ms. Yamagishi." "Your welcome." "Before I leave, can you tell him when I come back to Iwatodai, we should go get some ramen, you can tag along, too." "I'll tell him that and I would love to come along."

Naoya-san left the room... I went to sit by Kazuki-kun's bed-side. ...I looked at him, thinking about what to do the moment when he wakes up. Maybe I should tell him about me joining, SEES? Or maybe-

"*Groan*" "Huh!?"

I look at Kazuki-kun immediately when I heard a groan coming from him. "Kazuki-kun, are you awake!?" "*Yawn* Yeah, I'm awake." "It's a good thing you woke up when you did..." "Why?" "Well..."

Kazuki-kun noticed the piece of paper on his lap. ...He opens it. "Wait, I know this drawing anywhere!" I look at the piece of paper... There seems to be a drawing of a person with blonde hair and this drawn character seems to be wearing a dark-green and white bucket-hat. I wonder what character that is? "Naoya draws like this, *Gasp* was he here!" Kazuki-kun looks over to me... "Fu-chan, was there another person here!?" "Naoya-san was here when I came in." "Really!" Kazuki-kun looks right back at the paper in his hands and smiles at what's on the it. He put it back on his lap and looks at me.

"So, how are you doing?" "I'm okay, in fact I feel great!" "Great!"

I start to fiddle around with my fingers for a minute before telling him about me joining SEES. "Fuuka, you look anxious, are you okay...?" "Ye-Yes, I am." "Are sure, you don't need to tell me anything." "Actually, I do..." "I'm all ears."

I prepare myself to tell Kazuki-kun that I joined SEES. "All right, Kazuki-kun, I officially joined, SEES." "I see... So then, you'll be living in the dorm?" "Yes..." "Cool."

I thought back to the night when Kazuki-kun was taking me to this hospital... "Kazuki-kun..." "Hmm?" "Do you really mean what you said...?" "What do you mean?" "The fact that you would protect me no matter what.?" "Do you really need to ask, of course I will." "Then I'll do the same. Since I have this power too, I'll use it to protect you and everyone else." "Just don't overdue yourself." "I won't."

I felt like my cheeks were on fire... "You also said something else." "I did?" "You said in Tartarus that if we got out, you would take me on a date." "...And I meant it, but first I need to be released from the hospital." "You're right."

I remember something else I need tell him. "Oh, Kazuki-kun I have to tell you something else!" "What is it?" "When I went back to school, Natsuki apologized to me for bullying me, now the both of us are going try to be friends." "That's nice."

Kazuki-kun and me talked until it started getting late. "Oh, it's getting late, I should get going..." "Yeah, I don't want to hold you up on anything." "You're not holding me up on anything." "Oh, okay." "But before I leave, Naoya-san wanted me to tell you something." "What was it?" "...When he comes back to this city to visit, he thinks we should go and get ramen together." "Really, that would be awesome!"

Kazuki-kun beams with excitement from the sheer thought of eating out with Naoya-san

"In that case from now on I can't get hurt too much anymore for you and Naoya's peace of mind."

Kazuki-kun gets out of bed and starts doing push-ups.

"Kazuki-kun, you're not supposed to be moving!" "I know, but I need to get stronger, so I need to train when ever I have the chance. Besides, I feel great!"

I start to walk over to the door to exit out of the room. "I'm leaving, Kazuki-kun..." "All right, I'll see you tomorrow, right?" "Of course." "Good, I'll see ya tomorrow. So get some rest." "I want you to do the same, Kazuki-kun." "Of course I will - sleeps the best after all!"

6/16 Tu, Tatsumi hospital, Dark hour

Philamon kept me in my soul for far too long time while I was knocked out. While I was in there, he taught me something new. He also told me to relax. "And it wasn't just a BIT, it was a long time!" "Like seriously Philamon I need to- *Glass shattering* "Huh!?"

I stop doing all the push-ups I was doing, and thank god I did. I think my arms were about to come off.

I went over to the closet to get my clothes. ...Fuuka told me Makoto got someone to fix my clothes up. A guy named Bebe? I put on all my clothes and I went outside to investigate what I heard in the hallway.

Tatsumi hospital, second floor, Dark hour

I went over to where the noise was coming from, and all I found was broken glass and some blood, not too much, its a small drop of blood.

"E-e-excuse me..." "Whoa!" "Eep!"

I turn around behind me to find a girl with chestnut colored hair, and crimson red eyes. She appears to have a cut on her check! "Hey, are you okay, what happened!?" "I-I-I don't know!?" "Well it's okay, are you a patient?" "No, I came to visit someone and then-"

"Where are you, biiiitch?" "Oh, no, not him again!" "Who!?" "Me, ya bastard!" I see a guy with purple hair reer his head from the corner of the hallway "Who are you!?" "None of your damn business who I am!" "Why are you after this girl!?"

"Oh, because of one simple reason really.  **IT'S OPEN SEASON!** " "What are you talking about!?" "Are you a moron, I said it's open season on all of you." "So you wanna fight, well, I'm right here!" "NO, he'll kill you!" "It's okay, I got this." "Sure you do."

"Come here then." I run directly at him. "This is what I'm talking about, COME ON!" "Skeith!" The purple haired kid pulled out a gun and pointed it to his head. "An Evoker?" "Prometheus!" The two Personas collided with strength. *Bam* "You're not a weakling, good, I won't need to take it easy on you!" "I can say the same for you!" The boy backs up and shoots himself again. "Prometheus, burn them both!" Blue flames formed from the Persona and it shoots one from its left-hand. "HUG THE WALL!" I prone down to the ground and it went flying above me.

"Time to change it up a bit."

I get back up on my feet, to find the guy charging right at me. He sticks his left leg out to kick me. I block with my left... "Do ya really think it's that simple, you damn fool. Prometheus!" His persona shots two fire balls, one at my legs, I jump back to avoid it. "Got ya you little bastard! He leaps forward towards me... "Huh!" The second Agi spell was moving from the floor in a straight line, then up his right-leg.

"What the-" "EAT IT YOU LITTLE BITCH!" His leg was on fire and he wasn't fazed by it. But unfortunately for me, it was worth him doing that; he connected his leg to my side.

"ARGGGH!" "Nailed ya." That kick burned like hell, my side was in a lot of pain... "Time for round two!" "Crap!" He throws two punches at my face... One went through, but I caught one of them and I gripped it tight. "Skeith!" Skeith sent him flying to the other end of the hallway after punching him in the gut and in the the rib-cage

"That's for burning my sides!" "Damn that hurt, you asshole!" "Sorry, maybe I should've punched you softer then!" "*Spat* Hmph, you're one sarcastic son of a bitch, I'll give you that."

He looks at me, straight in the eyes from far away. I didn't shy away. "Hey, moron, what's your name...?" "Kei Kazuki, your's...?" "It's, Katsu Masaru and don't you forget it!" "I won't." "Good, then let's continue!"

"Skeith!"

"Prometheus!"

He kept on setting his legs on fire to do more damage to my body. Fortunately, I was tapping into Skeith's agility. Philamon taught me this little trick while I was in my soul, although it takes a lot of concentration. "Burn bastard!" I block the next attack with, Skeith's arms "RAHHHHH! TAKE IT!" I bend my back to avoid the flaming kick and I back flipped away from him.

"*Whistle* You got some skills, loser." "This loser is giving you a run for your money." "True, but..." Katsu started moving faster than before. "How about we take this outside." Before I could react, Katsu kicks me in my side and sends me flying through the wall, leading me outside. I concentrate real hard on endurance so I can land with minimum damage at best. *Thud* "Arghhh, damn that still hurts!""You seem cozy down there, loser." Katsu jumps down from the second story, unscathed. "You want to know somethin'?" "...What!?" "You're the first person within this boring ass hour to entertain me." "Well I aim to please." "Well then, keep entertaining me until one of us ends up dead!" "I ain't dying today, sorry!"

The both of us start to prepare for our next attack that could end it... I focus on, Skeith's strength into my, right-arm.

"Prometheus." Fire begins to form around his right-leg. I feel the fire rising in, size, length, and heat. This is it for one of us. We both dashed at each other, ready to end this battle... We we were close to clashing attacks until... "RRRAHHHH!" Suddenly, I felt a hand grab my arm and slam me to the ground "WOOOAH"! *Bang*

When I opened my eyes, I found my fist touching the concrete floor. Meanwhile, I saw Katsu's kick was redirected to the floor; It made a big crater in the ground. "Who did this!?"

"I suggest that you stop right now Katsu." It's the masked guy again! "Yeah, yeah, whatever, what do you want?" "The boss wants to see you." "Oh, that asshole, fine let's go then." The masked guy and Katsu started walking away. "Kazuki, we'll settle this another time you loser!"

The two figures disappeared into the darkness of, the Dark Hour "Are they gone?" "Yeah, they're gone." "Thank god, I was so scared." "It's okay, I was like that at first, too." "I see... By the way, you were awesome!" "Well, umm, thank you." I look at the same spot Katsu and the masked guy left at.

"Um, you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine." "Good." I start to get serious about the other thing at hand, this girl is awake during, the Dark Hour.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me your name?" "Wh-why?" "For future reference." "Oh, okay... I'm, Minako Arisato, nice to meet you."


	13. Minako: The bizarre

Iwatodai dormitory, Lounge, Dark hour

Minako and me made it to the dorm. "All right, it should be safe now that we made it to the dorm. Are you sure you're alright?" "I'm totally okay!" "*Chuckle*" "What's so funny?" "Nothing." She sort of reminds me of me.

"Kazuki-kun, what are you doing here, you're suppose to still be in the hospital!?" "I know, but-" "Some psycho tried to kill me! I ran inside the hospital to get away from him. ...But in the end, he found me in there, and Kei-chan fought him off with awesome moves. He sent that dude flying down the hallway, he even tanked fire kicks! he's awesome!" "It's nothing really." "Nothing really, you were kicking ass and taking names!"

Minako starts throwing punches in the air... I'm not saying she's exaggerating it, but what I am saying is that she thinks too much of me, besides...

"I bet Kei-chan over here could've beaten that guy with ease." "You're wrong." "Huh?" "Kazuki-kun..." I look behind her to find no one there.

"Fuuka, is everybody else asleep?" "I was going to wake them all up with Lucia, but then the two strong energy levels faded away." I see, so my hunch was correct... "Minako..." "Sup" "Do you know why I said you were wrong?" "I think I do." "Oh?" "Because you would've showed him mercy, right?" "No, because I would have died." "WHAT!"

I lean on the sign-in desk. "That guys power was amazing, he wasn't enduring any pain from setting his leg on fire, no. ...It was a buff!" "I'm sorry, but what are you saying Kei-chan?" "He's saying the skill that the enemy was using was a way to strengthen himself." "But still, he used it as an Agi spell as well." "Hmm..." "What's wrong, Fuuka?" "I was just thinking how he's able to do something like that..." "...His Persona probably has other surprises in store." "Persona...?" "You're right, in any case..."

Fuuka came up to me and wraps me in her embrace. "I'm glad you aren't hurt and you got here safely." "I can't say I'm not hurt, but I am here." "Smooch, smooch, smooch, smooch..." I look over to, Minako in a irritated way. "I see we have two heart struked lovers, embracing each other in the others warmth; to receive such a privilege is nothing but a blessing. Now all that is missing is a kiss, so kiss!"

"Minako..." "Yes..." "...Go home." "I am home." "Huh, what do you mean?" "I was suppose to be living here since April, but apparently my transfer was delayed because there were some issues with the dorm, so HA!" She's starting to annoy me just a tad bit.

"You know, Minako...if you don't get that cut on your cheek healed, it could get infected." "REALLY, Oh crap!" "Wait, do you know where your room is Minako-chan?" "On the third floor, the last door to the right."

I hear footsteps coming from the staircase... "What's going on down here? Kazuki, what are you doing here, you're suppose to be-" "Makoto..." "Minako..." Minako went up to Mako-kun... I wonder how they know each other? "Makoto..." "Yes..." *Thump* "Ugh!" "YOU IDIOT!" "Makoto-kun!" "Why the hell did she hit him!" Minako connected her fist to Makoto's stomach. "YOU FORGOT TO PICK ME UP AT THE STATION TODAY!" "(Groaning) I'm sorry." "I WAS BEING CHASED BY A PSYCHO AND IF IT WASN'T FOR KEI-CHAN I WOULD'VE BEEN DEAD, YOU MORON!" "(Groaning) Like I said, I'm sorry." "NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

Minako processed to curb stomp, Mako-kun. "Fuuka, I think we should just go up to our rooms now." "Are you sure?" "This whole situation speaks for its self." "I, um, think we should help him." "(Grunting) I WAS GETTING CHASED BY A PSYCHOPATH, A PSYCHOPATH!" "I'm sorry!"

"I'll see you in the morning Kazuki-kun." "Yeah, see you later, too..." Fuuka and me started walking towards our rooms, acting as though we couldn't hear the several screams of help from down stairs.

Iwatodai dormitory, Lounge, Morning

I was fully dressed in my summer outfit, which was me without the uniform blazer, and I also just wrapped my hoodie on my waist. I went down stairs with Fuuka right next to me.

"*Yawn* That was a crazy night for me." "It really was. So, there are more Persona users than just us?" "Seems to be that way, yeah, But also-" "*Sniff* *Sniff* Do you smell that Fuuka?" "I do, it's coming from the kitchen." "Let's check it out."

Fuuka and I went down to the kitchen, to see what's literally cooking... When we did, I felt like my head was on fire "Oh, good morning Fu-Fu-chan, Kei-chan." "Go-good mo-mor-morning Minako-chan." "What's with the studering?" "Well, Minako I don't know if you know this, but..." "What you don't like sunny-side up eggs?" "No we do, but..." "...PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

Minako looks at herself for a minute to realize she was wearing nothing, but her undergarments and an apron. "HOLY CRAP!" Minako covered herself to hide her body, but it's to late for that.

"*Sigh* Fuuka, go get her uniform..." "O-okay!" Without trying to keep to myself, "Why are you so weird?" "What do you mean, perv!" "Why you calling me a perv?" "Because you're checking me out!" "You wish!" "You so are!" "Come on, you're nearly as flat-chested as they come." "WHAT, how could you say that!?" "Because you called me a perv!" "Because it's a fact." "Then you being considerably flat is a fact!" "That makes no since at all, you moron!"

...

...

I returned to the kitchen with Minako-chan's uniform. "I got your uniform Minako-chan." "Huh, Kazuki-kun, Minako-chan "Flatty," "Perv," "Flatty," "Perv," The bickering continued for while. ...I hope we won't be late.

Gekkoukan high, Class 2-E, After school

I jump out of my seat immediately after the bell rings. I walk in front of Fuuka...

"Um, Kazuki-kun..." "What's up?" "Do you wanna go anywhere today?" "Yeah, do you wanna go and relax somewhere?" "Sure, how about we-" "HA, found you, perv!" I was cringing by the mere thought of knowing who just said that...

She came right over to me, looking pissed... "What you guys up to?" "Nothing, Flatty." "I'm not flat-chested!" "...And I'm not a perv!' I release a sigh from exhaustion. "What do you want?" "I don't know any of the stores or places to hang-out at in Iwatodai, so I was wondering if you guys could show me around?" "Why can't Makoto do it?" "Because, I'm still mad at him!" "How about Yuka-chan then?" "She's busy..." Are you serious!

"We would love to show you around Minako-chan." "Cool, thanks Fu-Fu-chan, you're all right in my book." "What about me," I said with no expectations of good results whatsoever. "All the way down on the bottom, perv." Minako sticks here tongue at me... "What's the bottom for you?" "It is what it is." "You know what, who really cares..."

I took Fuuka's hand and we started moving towards the door... "You coming or not, Flatty?" "Call me Flatty one more time...I dare you!" "Okay, okay, flatty calm down a bit." "That's it, you're dead!" Oh, crap she's totally pissed! "Fuuka...how fast can you run?" "Not too fast, why?" "Then sorry about this in advance." "Huh!?"

I pickup Fuuka (Bridal style, again) And I looked back at Minako; she looks like she's about to ripe my head clean off...

I see Mako-kun right in front of us. "Hey, Fuuka, Kei have you seen Minako because I-" He looks behind us to find a very pissed Minako. "Kei..." "Ye-Yes?" "I would want to run, fast if I were you." "Why?" "Because when she's ticked off, she becomes as fast as a cheetah." "Oh, I see."

Makoto clears a path and gives me a thumbs-up

"Time to grab our asses and run!" "KAZUKI-KUN, STOP, PUT ME DOWN, PLEASE!" "Sorry, can't do that right now." "GET BACK HERE, PERV!"And so began the chase of a lifetime...

Paulownia mall, Afternoon

The grand chase ended when we reached Paulownia mall. "*Pant* *Pant* I'm...gonna hurt you!" "Sure you will, whew I'm exhausted." "An opening!" Minako tries to punch me, but due to my reflexes, I tap her wrist to move the direction of her fist the other way.

"Ahhh *Thud*" "Crap, you alright?" "Owww, yeah I'm fine." "Here take my hand." I take, Minako's hand and I pick her up. "Thanks..." "Your welcome."

Minako looked at her feet... "Welp, time to resume." "Wait, what!?" "Wait, Minako-chan!" "Sup, Fuuka?" "Well...ummm, aren't you hungry, because I am, ha ha" She's not gonna buy it. "Fu-Fu-chan... You're absolutely right!" It worked. "Well let's go already then, besides, we need to talk about you-know-what." "What do you mean?" "My, Pervy Kei-chan, you sure are slow." "You sure about slow, cuz last time I checked, you fell on your chest because I was too fast for you." "Ha, you didn't say flat." "You really must love that name if you mentioned it, Flatty." I think I made her pop a blood vain again...

"Welp, time to get some grub." "You're lucky that I'm hungry." "Not really." "Oh, You're right, now you get to pay for the ladies food now." "...Why me!" "Sorry, can't hear you. But I think I heard you say you'll pay for the food." "*Sigh*, What a pain..."

I see Fuuka smiling. I guess if she's having fun, so I guess I really don't care if I need to pay for something to eat.

"I'll ask again: you coming or not Minako." "Do you even need to ask." We started heading towards the Takoyaki stand, with the fear of the money flying away from my wallet.

"Hey, Kei-chan..." "Yeah...?" "Listen, I'm sorry for calling you a perv and trying to kick your ass." "It's all right. I'm sorry for calling you flat." "Thanks, because it was pissing me off." "I thought as much."

Minako smiles and takes my hand.

"Come on, you're suppose to be buying us food." "Hey, let go off my hand!." "You're too slow, so I'm make you pick up the pace." We set out for the Takoyaki stand. I look at my wallet as I said goodbye to my money.

6/17 Iwatodai dormitory, Midnight

I been walking around in circles for a while now. ...Doubt begins to grow inside my chest. I need to tell someone this, and I have just person in mind. I pull out my phone and I dial Fuuka's number. I don't expect her to pickup, so-

"Hello...?" Whoa, she actually picked up. "Kazuki-kun, why are you calling me in the middle of the night?" "Well..." Fuuka sounded tried, of course she does, she was sleeping after all.

"Listen, I need you to come down to my room, it's important." "Oh...okay." She didn't sound embarrassed or anything... She sounded like she was not even listening.

A couple of seconds later, I hear a knock on my door. I went over to answer it. "I'm here." "Sorry about this Fu-chan." "It's quite all right since you told me this is important." "All right, take a seat..." Fuuka sat on my bed right next to me.

"All right, let me ask you something: do you remember when I was all cut up in Tartarus?" "How could I forget." "Well it wasn't from the Reaper, it was someone else." "What really!" "Yes... Now let me explain some more things." "Okay."

I went on to explain about what happened in to me in Tartarus "If there's someone that strong, then that means...!" "He could've killed me, but he didn't." "But he dealt you so many hits, how was he certain that you would live!?" "He said the Dark Hour for them started, or something in between those lines." "Wait, how did he know the Dark Hour would start for everyone else, maybe a watch?" "No, I didn't see a watch on him, even if it was entirely black, the lens would've still been visible. Besides, it was the Dark Hour." "You're right, it wouldn't have worked then." "But, I'm not finished."

"...When I fought the other Persona user at the hospital, he had an Evoker." "Really!?" "Yeah, and it looked like one of ours." "Kazuki-kun, where are you going with this?" "I wouldn't like to think this, but. ...SEES might have a traitor!" "*Gasp*"

This realization scared me because I trust everybody on this team, but if there is a possible traitor, I can't allow him or her to keep on with this.

"Kazuki-kun, I don't think we should tell the others." "Why not?" "Because if there were a possible traitor, then we would be putting everybody in danger." "Crap, I didn't think of that, I'm sorry." "It's okay, Kazuki-kun." "But you're right, we should keep this under wraps for now until we're certain."

I expected to hear a response, but nothing.. I looked over to her, she was asleep "Oh, no, Fuuka, you can't fall asleep here, Fuuka! *Sigh* Great..."

I picked up Fuuka and I put her on my back, and I took her back to her room.

Iwatodai dormitory, Fuuka Yamagishi room.

I open the door to her room, I see a pink table in the middle of the room, and I also see a cubby full of flowers. Her room is well kept... "Easy does it..." I lay Fuuka down on her bed. I looked at her for a minute. When I was about to leave, I saw a notepad on her desk... "It would be rude of me to see, but...maybe just a peak." I picked up the notepad... It was a list of places to go to...with me. Most of them have "x" marks next to them. Most of these places are in, Paulownia mall. I'm guessing she was thinking I wouldn't like to go to any of these places, hell, she even left a comments saying, "He wouldn't like to go to these places at all." "That's not true!"

I used the pen that was next to the notepad and I started writing. After I was finished, I ripped the paper out of the notepad carefully, and I folded it small enough to put in her hand. I slipped it into her hand, and after I did something caught my attention. ...HER LIPS!

"Crap, why am so I fixated on them?" I look at them for what seemed like hours, but in actuality it was seconds.

I think I better leave before this gets worse. When I was about to get up and leave, I lean my head in and I kiss her on the forehead. "It's the best I can do right now, so when I get back, we'll definitely go on that date." I see her smiling which also made me smile as well...

I went out through the door, readying for the dark hour.

Iwatodai dormitory, Lounge, Dark hour

I was a few feet away from the door leading outside, but not before I was caught. "Yo..." I turned around to see who it was; it was Minako.

"Where you going, and don't say a midnight stroll." "I need to go to Tartarus, you do know about Tartarus, right?" "Of course, Mitsu-Mitsu told me about it." "Good." "Why are you going?" "Because I need to do something." "Keeping secrets won't help anyone." "I know, but I need to go there by myself." "...I'm coming too, then!" "No, I need to do this myself. ...It's something I need to do on my own anyway."

Minako stomps her foot to the ground and invades my personal space. "If I don't go with you, I'll tell the others that you went to Tartarus by yourself, how's that!" She keeps her posture steeled; she's a tough girl.

"Fine, but on one condition..." "What?" "You do what I say and when I say it." "You got it, chief!" "Now, go get your weapon and Evoker." "Way ahead of you."

Minako went upstairs to get her equipment. This girl is something else. Minako comes back downstairs, equipment in hand. She has a staff-like sword in one hand, and her Evoker in another.

"All right, let's go." "Right!" We both set out towards Tartarus

The lobby of Tartarus, Dark hour

When we entered the lobby, we found a person sitting on the staircase leading to the labyrinth. M.G. "Kazuki, I thought I told you to come alone?" "Sorry, but if I didn't bring her with, she would've made sure I would never come here by myself ever again." "I see, then I'll let it be."

M.G. gets up from the staircase... "I guess the only question that remains is: are you ready?" "Yeah, I am!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minako-chan sure is persistent isn't she. Hello everybody, Proxy's saga here, and I have to say this chapter took longer than expected to finish considering how long it is. This chapter mostly focused on Minako and what type of person she is. Now, the reason I put "M.G." instead of "masked guy", because it kinda felt weird just having Kazuki say, masked guy every time he sees him or mentions him. Well with that being said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope that you tune-in for the next chapter. Until then; see ya.
> 
> Bonus: Dark hour interview
> 
> Kazuki: Hello everybody, and welcome to the Dark hour interview, I'm your host, Kei Kazuki.
> 
> Kazuki: Today, I'm here with the one, the only, Minako Arisato!
> 
> Minako: Sup, everybody.
> 
> Kazuki: So, Minako, I'm gonna ask you three questions.
> 
> Minako: Okay, I'm ready.
> 
> Kazuki: Alright, first question: Why did you forget to put on your clothes?
> 
> Minako: People always did say I sometimes go on autopilot. It's either that, or maybe it was due to the fact I was up so late, I forgot to put on clothes.
> 
> Kazuki: I see...
> 
> Kazuki: Alright, question two: Where did you go to school originally?
> 
> Minako: I went to Shujin high, and I like to say, those uniforms were snazzy, but the Gekkoukan uniform is much cooler, so I guess it's an even trade.
> 
> Kazuki: Oh, we got a Tokyo girl in the studio.
> 
> Kazuki: Final question: How flat are you, Wait what!?
> 
> Minako: ...
> 
> Kazuki: Minako...
> 
> Minako: Well everyone, I hope you had a fantastic time with us tonight...
> 
> Kazuki: Um, Minako...?
> 
> Minako: ...Because now, Kei-chan and I have something to talk about now.
> 
> Kazuki: ...Why are you cracking your knuckles?
> 
> Minako: ...Until you're possibly with Kei-chan again, take care.
> 
> Kazuki: Mino-chan you don't need to do this.
> 
> *Bam*
> 
> Kazuki: (Groaning) Oww, are you done yet?
> 
> Minako: Are you kidding me, I just got started.
> 
> Kazuki: WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, MINO-CHAN, MINO-CHAAAAANNN!


	14. A fight for oneself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read end notes for more information on how new chapters like, 15, and over will be uploaded at a normal rate.

The lobby of Tartarus, Dark hour

"I see you got the letter I sent you." "Yeah, when did you put it in my room?" "When you weren't there." "Oh, I see."

I give a confident stance... "Are you ready?" "Yes, I am." "Good, then follow me." M.G. started moving towards the labyrinth

"The girl has to stay here though." "Like hell I am! I'm going with Kei-chan, and that's final!" "Minako, it's fine, I'll be okay." "But!" "Let me do this." Minako stands still for a minute. She seems conflicted.

"Fine, but just be careful! Because if you die in there you'll make Fuuka cry; and if you do that, I'll kick your ass when I see you in the afterlife!" "I won't die. Also..." I take off my hoodie and jacket, and I throw them to Minako.

I started walking towards the labyrinth with nothing but curiosity.

"Kazuki, you might need this." M.G. hands me a cloth-wrapped weapon. When I saw some black, I nearly teared it off. With all the cloth off, all I see is the black blade.

"Why are you giving me this?" "Because I want to see something." "Oh, speaking of which, what are we going to be doing in Tartarus?" "I'll tell you when we get inside." "Let's go then." With that being said, we entered the labyrinth...

...

I saw Kei-chan and the masked person enter the labyrinth. "You better come back to me alive, you hear me..."

second block Arqa, FL: 27

M.G. walked right in front of me immediately after we got in.

"Now, let me explain. We're here to do one thing: fight each other." "Huh!?" "...I will come at you as if I'm trying to kill you." Well this escalated quickly!

M.G. leaps forward at me with a different sword this time. It looks like a katana sword, but it's short in size; like a knife. "Shit!" I rolled out of the way. "ARE WE REALLY FIGHTING!?" "Yes, we are." He slashes at me, I pull out my sword from the cloth. *Cling* "This is ridiculous, you know I can't win against you the way I am now!" "You're right, at least you're aware of that." "Of course I am!"

I push back M.G.'s blade and I started running away. "That would a wise move Kazuki, Albeit..."

I was running down throughout the corridors of this labyrinth. I stop for a moment to catch my breath. Just when I thought I was safe, he appeared in front of me.

"You can't escape me." "Crap!" I fell down to the floor, just to dodge the slash attack he was aiming for my chest. He drove it down to my head. I lifted my right-leg to hit M.G.'s wrist. I redirect the attack, but he didn't let go of his weapon. ...I wasn't counting on that.

"Check it!" I turn my body around quickly and I press both my hands on the floor, and I push off against the floor. "Take it!" I hit M.G.'s chest with both of my feet. Hmm, I felt something when I made contact with his chest; something...soft? *Thump* "Nice use of your legs, although..." "Huh!?" He grabbed one of my legs and threw me towards a wall *Thud* "ARRGH" "I might not have the greatest of strength, but I'm strong enough." "Tch!"

I get up from the floor, dusting myself. I continue to run away. "Damn, this isn't good, I need to figure out what to do, or else this'll drag on.

second block: Arqa, FL: 30

I keep running away from M.G., because he was stronger than I was. For some reason, he was always able to find me, even when I was doing my best to hide myself. "Damn, screw this, I'm getting out of here!"

I went around to find a transporter without getting jumped by M.G. "Found it!" I ran towards it, but to my surprise, M.G. found me again "You aren't running away from this." *Swoosh* "Whoa!" I backed away from the transporter...

"Why are you trying to run away?" "Why wouldn't I! I'll get killed if I don't!" "So why did you come here?" "I-" M.G. slashes both of my arms and hits my cheek "ARGHHH!" "Did you come here based on a wim, thinking you would win just because you lived the first time, or do have some-sort-of death wish, answer me, Kazuki."

Damn, I can't do anything, he's just too strong for me to handle. He was following after me; floor-to-floor, he was chasing me. I tried to sneak attack him multiple times, but it was all in vain, he was always able to block my attacks no matter how much strength I put into it. After the attack fails, I would run away and try to do another sneak attack.

Second block: Arqa, floor 39

Running, that's all I was doing, running. Hell that's all I can do! Nothing works against him, nothing I do will never work against him. He nearly did me in on the last floor, but I was able to get away.

"Why am I doing this, there's nothing I can do against him,  **NOTHING!** "

" _Kazuki, stop running away."_  I stopped running when I arrived at the 40 floor.

 _"_ Huh, what was that?"  _"If you're gonna keep running away, then you don't deserve any power."_ "Wha-" " _You say you want to become stronger, but_ _you don't display any conviction to fight for yourself..." "_ Myself, what do you mean?"  _"When the lives of others are at stake, you fight because you have no choice. ...But when it comes time for you to fight for yourself, you try to escape from the fight."_ "N-no I don't!" " _What about the night of the first game, you tried to escape from the enemy without realizing_   _if you did runaway, Yukari Takeba and Makoto Yuki would've died."_ "..."

He's right, I almost left them to die because I was too scared.

 _"You can't fix the past, you can only move forward and grow stronger."_ "Really?" " _Yes, so stop running_ _, face the enemy."_ I look towards M.G.  _"Don't use your sword to pull cowardice attack. Use it to fight head-on."_  I point the sword towards M.G.

 _"Do you feel it, Kazuki."_  Blue sea-like energy was forming around me, then it started going towards the sword. " _That's right, use the SP in your body and direct it into your sword_." I pull back the sword behind my side. ... _And strike!"_ I unleash all the stored up energy in the sword when I slashed vertically. "*Gasp*" *Boom*

When the dust settled, I saw something unexpected. "What a display of strength. I knew if I gave you that weapon back, something would happen. ...But I never expected this." M.G. Picks up his. No, her mask from the floor. He's, a SHE! "Your're a girl?" "Is that a problem?" "No, I'm just surprised."

"More importantly, I do believe you just mad a crack in my mask." "That was an almighty attack. I'll call it,  **Ocean's stream**." "I see why you named it that, wise choice. Now, shall we continue?"

"Actually, M.G... My body...I can't feel it!" *Thud* I fell down to the floor... "What the...I can't move my body?" "You must've used all your  _SP_ using that attack." "Crap, really!" "It seems so..." M.G. came over to me... "Hmm, it seems like you were able to manipulate all the  _SP_  inside your body, then, you put most of it into that sword. Lastly, you released a dense wave of _SP_." "Yeah, that's the gist of it... I think."

M.G. comes over to me... "What are gonna do to me now...?" "I didn't say I was going to kill you, quite the opposite really." "Really?" "Yes, you get to live for another day." "Sweet!" M.G. picks me up from the floor... "Damn you're strong lady." "It's my Persona's strength after all." "But still..." M.G. pulled something out of one of her pockets, It's a crystal. M.G. smashes it into piece and we get absorbed into a bright light...

The lobby of Tartarus, Dark hour

We returned to the lobby, where I see Minako pointing her Evoker at herself. "Kei-chan, is he okay!?" "Yes, he's alright, but..." "Hey, Mino-chan." "What happened to you?" "...I used to much energy, so I can't move my body." "Hang on, I'll get you."

M.G. puts me down and at the same time, Minako lowers me down... "Easy, I got you Kei-chan." "Thanks."

Minako starts leading us to the exit... "A moment before you leave..." "What is it M.G.?" "I'll be taking the black blade now" "Don't give your weapon to him Kei-chan, he might-" "Here..." "WHAT!?"

I hand the blade over to M.G. "But you have to do something for me." "And That would be...?" "...You have to help me be able to do that move, without it draining all my  _SP_ immediately." "Very well, I'll help you." "Sweet, when do we start?" "When you're at full strength." "Fine by me." "Goodbye for now."

Before we left, I look at M.G. to say one last thing. "M.G., did you know the sword has a hint of white in it now?" "It appears so." "I just wanted to point that out to you. See ya."

The distance between us and Tartarus was growing... Who is M.G.? Is she an enemy, or she an Allie?

On route to the dormitory, Midnight

"Kei-chan..." "What's up?" "Are you really going to go back there with that guy waiting there?" "I need to. She can help me become stronger." It got quiet for a minute. "...Then you need to take me with you!" "Why...?" "Because, he might try to kill you while you least expect it." "That is a possibility, but..."

"But what!?" "...But why would he do that." "Huh!?" "He had many chances to kill me, but never took those opportunities to do so. Besides, I learned a cool new ability, so I need to grow stronger to be able to use it."

Minako remains silent, she must feel conflicted. "I'm still gonna follow you there, although, I won't question your actions on this." "Fine by me." "...But, if I feel like it's getting too dangerous, or if something could cost you your life, I'll step-in and no buts... Got it?" "Got it." "Good, let's head home."

We continue to head back to the dorm... This girl - Minako Arisato, she has a good heart and a strong will. She'll definitely make a good fit for the team...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody, Proxy's saga here, and I hope you guys enjoyed the way this chapter went. I had a hard time deciding what to call the almighty attack Kazuki-chan used, but in the end, I called it "Ocean's stream." If anyone thinks the name is lame, then leave a review, and I'll try to change it to something better. Also, M.G. is a girl, why is that surprising to Kazuki? Well...do any of you remember the time when, Naoto tried to act like a boy, yeah, it's like that. I know this chapter was short, but I have my reasons (That are not too major, but ehh.) Without a further a due, until the next chapter; See ya.
> 
> Also: 4-5 chapters will be uploaded on a monthly basis, but all of those chapters will be uploaded to "Fanfiction.net" first, because this fanfic originated on that site. So if you want to see the chapters early, then follow the link down below... Hopefully you enjoyed this fanfiction so far, because Kazuki's journeys just gotten started. So until the next time; See ya  
> -  
> https://m.fanfiction.net/s/12601872/1/Persona-3-The-story-of-Kei-Kazuki


	15. A shattering revaluation

6/19 Tu Gekkoukan high, Class: 2-E, After school

The last bell for the day rang, and I was just beginning to wake-up.

"Yo, Kei-chan." "Hey, Mino-chan *Yawn*" "You must be tired from last night." "Yeah, that women knows how to make a person tired." "What did you have to do in there?" "Well..."

I remembered you were sitting on the floor reading some books you brought with you." "I know what I was doing. But what were you guys doing." "Right, sorry. Anyway..."

6/18 Thu, The lobby of Tartarus, Dark hour

"Alright, what are we gonna be doing?" "Not 'we', you." "Sorry..." "Now, I shall tell you what you'll be doing. First: you'll be running away from the Reaper for ten minutes until you hit the five floor mark." "You serious, how will that make me stronger!?"

"Allow me to tell you this: what if you're in a scenario where you can't use your Persona..." "Umm..." "You would need to survive without it." "...So what does this do for me?" "This will build your stamina so you'll be able to fight for a longer time, and your  _SP_  will expand. Plus, you'll improve in your dodging skills" "I see, what about strength though?" "We'll get on that after we're done with this part of training." "Got it!"

Gekkoukan high, Class: 2-E, After school

After that, I went into the labyrinth and I was running away from The Reaper for about 50 minutes in total for about five floors." "That must've been torture." "It was, because it kept using a move called Megidolaon." "What's that move?" "An almighty attack that could, in a sense: tear someone apart." "That's rough buddy."

I get up from my seat, and I look around... "I might regret saying this, but I need yours, Makoto's, and Yukari's help." "What for?" "I'll tell you after we get everyone else." "Um, okay, totally not acting like a weirdo right now, but alright."

We both started making our way to, 2-F

Gekkoukan high, Rooftop, after school

"Alright, nobody seems to be coming up her," Yuka-chan came back from lookout.. "So, what do you want to talk about Kazuki?" "Alright, this is a serious matter, whatever is said here is not to be discussed with anyone else, understand." "This must be serious," Yuka-chan said to Mino-chan. "Yeah, he was acting a bit weird when he told ask me to get you guys."

"Kei-kun, what's going on?" "You see, the thing is-" "Just say it Kei-chan!" "...I need dating advice!" The entire area went silent. "REALLY!?" ...That was until Yuka-chan invaded my personal space to my face. "Yuka-chan, space, invaded." "Oh!" Yuka-chan backed up after I told her my personal space was being invaded. "Anyway, what is she like? are the two of you in a serious relationship!?" "Well, ummm..." "Judging by his um's, it's safe to assume they are." "Yeah, they were about to get all kissy, kissy one time." "You were the one who wanted us to do it, you airhead." "I'm a what!?" "Enough...continue."

"Anyway, I said we would go on a date." Everybody nods with every word I say... It's sort-of creepy "But you see, the problem is...I sorta might have told her we would go basically everywhere in Iwatodai." "Kei-kun, did really need to do that." "I know, I know, but I was overcome with a lot of feelings, and I was in her room-" "YOU WERE WHAT!?" I just made this a whole lot worse.

"Did anything romantic happen in there?" "Like a smooch~?" "N-no!" "Why did you hesitate?" Crap, Minako caught that! "*Gasp* Was there a bit of making-out?" Minako gave a devilish smirk. "You know what, as a matter of fact: their was, because I kissed her on the forehead."

Minako looks at me in a disappointed way. Yuka-chan however... "Kei-chan, you suck." "Kei-kun, you need to tell me more, like who is this girl." "I'll tell you, but.-" "Actually, I know who it is." "Tell me Makoto-kun." "Mako-chan knows all!" "No, let me say it!" I released a sigh "F-Fukka..." "Really!?" "Huh, I thought it was another girl I know from the student counsel." "Okay, maybe Mako-chan doesn't know all..." "Wait, when did you two start dating?" "While we were in Tartarus." "Oh, I see."

This suddenly gotten a bit awkward...

"Are you gonna continue with your story, Kazuki?" "Right, I almost forgot." "...So now, I don't know what she wants to do." "Originally, I was gonna ask here if she's game to go basically around town, but then, I realized something else." "That would be...?" "...I need lots of money." "Then I propose we go to, Tartarus after school ." "Really, Makoto-kun?" "If you're up for it Yukari." "Of course I am."

I get up and I bow my head. "Thanks you, guys." "No problem, lover boy." "Yeah, but now when should the date be." "How about on Sunday?" "Yeah, that doesn't sound like a bad idea; coming from an airhead." "I'll snap your neck if you call me that again!" "*Sigh* Come on guys, break it up..."

I made my way towards the door... "Also, you guys can't tell Fuuka about this." "Why the hell are you looking at me!?" "...Because Minako, your the type of person to either slip-up, or to use this information to screw with me." "Well fu-"

Before she finished her sentence, I close the closed the door behind me...

Iwatodai dormitory, third floor, Evening

I found Yukari-chan sitting by herself on the third floor. Good, I would like to speak to her alone.

"Yukari-chan...can I speak to you?" "Sure, what is it Fuuka?" "It's about Kazuki." "Oh...really?" Yukari-chan looked kind of surprised by me mentioning his name, I wonder why? "So, what do you need?" "I need some advice." "Okay, ask away." "Nobody else knows this, but..." "But...?" "...But Kazuki is my boyfriend." "Oh...that's news to me," Yukari-chan doesn't sound surprised...

"Recently, I was conflicted about where to go for my date with him... But now, Kazuki told me he doesn't mind going any where with me, in fact he wants to go nearly everywhere with me." "Is it okay with you?" "Of course."

"Then what type of advice do you need?" 'I need your opinion on how I should act." "Well, this is Kazuki we're talking about, so I'd say you should act normal." "Act normal...?" "Kazuki-kun isn't the type of guy to judge a person, so yeah, just act normal and you'll be fine."

"Thank you, but what should I wear though?" "If I'm gonna help you with that, I need to see your wardrobe." "Um, okay." Yukari-chan took me by the hand and started dragging me to my room.

Second block Arqa, FL: 45

"Watch out shadows, because the great and almighty Junpei is here." "Is the great Jun gonna strike a home-run?" "You know it!"

We began to scatter around the whole floor. We are here to blow off some steam; but in reality, I came here get some quick cash.

I went around the corner to find, Mako-kun surrounded by a bunch of shadows... "Makoto, you need help!?" "No, it's okay Kazuki, I can handle this." He begins to put his Evoker to his head. "Combination attack: Justice." *Bang* A bright light shined from the ceiling; a giant hand appeared, and with it a hammer. "Destroy them all!" The hand brought down the hammer, and a stream of light spread throughout the area. The shadows weren't dead though... "Hmm, it seems it doesn't kill them but instead, it just takes half of there life. interesting..." "Makoto, now's not the time to be amazed!" "Sorry, you're right."

I went after the last few shadows around him.

"Alright, lets do this!" I begin to change up with my  _SP._.. "Good I got this part down, now..." I pour the energy into the sword.

" _I detecting a large amount of energy coming from somewhere! I think it might be the the Reaper!?"_ "Now, let's do this!" I was ready to unleash all the energy stored in my blade. "Ocean's stre-" *Blade Shattering* "What the...?" The sword...it broke!

"What the hell happened!?" I did everything correctly!? "Kazuki get down! Oberon!" *Bang* The Persona zapped everything in the area around us. "Kazuki, are you okay?" "Yeah...I'm fine." I stared dumbfounded at the at the broken sword... What in the hell happened.

The lobby of Tartarus, Dark hour

When we all returned to the lobby, I look over to Fuuka for a moment; I needed to see something.

"Hey, Fuuka you said you sensed something, can you tell me what it was?" "I don't know what it was, it may have to do with the mass amount of energy it was producing." "I see..." "You don't think it was another Persona user?" "Maybe, who knows." "But I should know." "It's okay, you don't have to know everything, you just need to get us by in battle and that's it." "But still..." "Besides, I have a feeling it wasn't a Persona user out to hurt us." "How come?" "It's a gut feeling."

Mitsu-chan looks at all of us from the entrance.

"All of you did good today, let's regroup back at the dorm." Everyone began to leave Tartarus. Me on the other hand...

"What you writing Kei-chan?" "I'm writing to M.G." "Does a girl not do it for you." Minako said in a teasing way. "That's not it, I need to speak to him about something."

I finish writing on the paper... "What are you gonna do with it now?" "You'll see." I folded the paper up, and I dropped it on the floor.

"Why did you do that?" "So he'll get it." "Well in any case, we should roll on out of here." "Gotcha ya."

We made our way out of Tartarus. Hopefully she gets my message.

Iwatodai dormitory, Kei Kazuki's room, Midnight.

I was awoken by a weird sound. *Caw* *Caw* "A crow?" It was a raven-black crow. And it appeared to have a message attached to its ankle...

"Want do you have here little-guy?" I open the letter to find that M.G. responded to my letter to her.  _"I can answer your questions the next time I see you."_  "Are you serious!?" " _Do not be inpatient, we will meet sooner than expected. So until then: wait."_

"These sound like orders more than me waiting for the next Dark Hour."

I put the letter on my desk and I look at crow before I went to sleep. "Hey, there little-guy, how are you doing." *Caw* "Wait you understood that!?" *Caw* Okay this reach a new level of weird. "Well, in that case, my name is Kei Kazuki, do you understand?" *Caw* "Looks like you do. Oh, Wait right here one for moment

I opened the paper back up, and I started writing something down immediately.

"Sorry to have you deliver messages left and right, but this the last one for the night.

I attached the letter to its ankle. "Deliver that to your master for me." *Caw*

The crow began to fly off into the night. I went over to my bed to finally catch some rest after money grinding in Tartarus.

Gekkoukan high, Class: 2-E, Morning

Everyone in the class was talking about a specific topic; a new student.

"Fuuka, what do you think the new student looks like. If it's a boy maybe we can set you up on a date with him?" "If is a boy, he probably wouldn't be Fu-chan's type." "What's her type then?" "I think Fu-chan can tell you all about it." "What, Kazuki-kun!" "You should tell her anyway." "Tell me what?" "After class you'll know soon enough, but for now..."

Mr. Ekoda came in the room with the new student; Her black hair is covering her face, but something about her seems familiar.

"Settle down everyone, settle down! I'd like to introduce a new student, please introduce yourself." Okay, that sentence made no sense when you consider it. "Surely." That voice sounds familiar... "My name is Rin Shizuka. ...But everybody back at my old school use to call me... M.G."

WHAT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, this chapter was just building things up, like the second date between, Kazuki and Fuuka, and the new girl, Rin, who in Actuality is M.G. But let me say this: I'm planning how this second date is gonna play out, and how I might fit it as a chapter of its own. I'm also thinking about where to take this story. So far I got how it's gonna develop, but I'm thinking about other things to differentiate from the Canon story of Persona 3, like new arcs that take away Iwatodai and port island. So with that being said, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review, and until the next chapter, see ya


	16. Chapter 16: A blue moon

6/20 Sa, Gekkoukan high, Class: 2-E, After school

Immediately after the bell rang, I got out of my seat and I went over to Fuuka.

"Yo, Fu-chan, do you want to go back to the dorm now?" "Kazuki-kun, are you okay... You seem to be in a hurry." "Yeah, I'm totally okay." "Oh...okay then, let's go then."

Fuuka and me almost made our way to the door, unfortunately we were stopped in our tracks. "Kei Kazuki?" "Um, yes?" I turned around to find Rin Shizuka (A.K.A. M.G.) "I'm sorry...did I disturb you?" "Not at all." "Great, as I said before, I'm Rin Shizuka. But some people call me M.G." I froze for a moment. She said it again, This is M.G. "I'm Fuuka Yamagishi - it's a pleasure to meet you." "Likewise..." She then sticks her hands out. I took one hand, and Fuuka took the other. "I hope we can all get along." "you too..."

"Oh, Kei Kazuki, may I ask you something that correlates with Mr. Edogawa's lesson?" "Um, sure...ask away."

"All right here's what I don't understand: he said that all people have energy inside ourselves, right." "O-of course" We both know for a fact that we do.

"So I had a theory..." "What was it?" "What if we were able to manipulate that energy into...I don't know, say like a weapon." "Okay." "If one were to produce a mass amount of that energy and pour it into a weapon, what do you think would happen?" "That said person can store it into that weapon." "Yes, but if the energy were too much, that said weapon would break with all the pressure being poured on it." "Really now."

"...But if there were something that is able to handle it, maybe that said person would be able to use it." "In what way?" "That is uncertain, it is only a theory." "You seem passionate about this Rin-chan." "I have reasons to be passionate about spiritual energy and whatnot." "I see..."

I look towards the door; I can't let Fuuka sense her Persona!

"Welp, *Clap* it was a pleasure meeting you... Fu-chan and me should start heading home." "You two live together?" "We both live in a dorm, along with some other students." "I see... So it's a co-ed dormitory." "Yes, it is." "That sounds rather...interesting." "I does dosen't it." The both of them seem to be ingaging into a conversation

I seriously need to get Fuuka out of here before she discovers a new Persona user right in front of us. "We should really get going." "Oh, I'm sorry." "Nah, it's alright." I slide open the door... "It was nice meeting you, Rin-chan." "Again, likewise."

We exited out of the classroom... Looks like I dodged a bullet there, I can't have Fuuka being aware of M.G.'s power. She would probably compare it to the night when Minako and I got attacked by Katsu. ...And I can't have that, because then it would get a whole lot more complicated.

Iwatodai dormitory, Command room, Evening

When we returned to the dorm, Kio told us to come to the command room; the meeting was about the irregular shadows that appeared on the last three full moons. I was right about them appearing on those days, and Ikutsuki confirmed it. But nobody mentioned the Empress and Emperor shadows talking. ...Maybe I'm the only one who's able to hear them...

"I also like to point something out something else. It was reported that there are other Persona users besides you all." "Is that true!?" If only Kio knew... "But they don't seem to be using there Persona abilities for good, quite the opposite really." "Do you mean they're abusing the dark hour!?" "Indeed they are Mitsuru."

Ikutsuki looks over to me...

"Kazuki, weren't you attacked by one of them?" "Hiw did you know?" "I was informed by Makoto." Minako must've told him about the whole thing. "Yes, while I was stuck in Tartarus with Fuuka." "You serious, they're that strong." "What do you mean Iori," Mitsuru questioned "When we found Kazu, he was cut from every direction of his body." "Really, but..."

Mitsuru looks like she's deep in thought...

"Kazuki, allow us to see the skin of one of your arms." "Um...alright." I take of my jackets and I roll-up my left sleeve of my shirt. "Hey, where did the cuts go?" "Remarkable, there's no scars on your arm. Did you heal them Kazuki?" "I didn't..." "Then is there another Persona user who isn't bad?" I know who Minako is referring to.

"There might be a possibility, but we should still be on our guard." "Mitsuru's right, we need to train so we won't lose to anyone." "You're right Kio, we need to keep getting stronger for the next fight." I need to get stronger for everyones sake.

"But I do have one more very important detail." "What could be more important?" I asked.

"There seems to have been a unauthorized manufacturing of Evokers." "What do you mean Mr. Chairman?"

"As you know there are multiple people that work in R D that knows about shadows and Personas... But months ago, there seems to have been a unofficial manufacturing of two Evokers." "What does that mean!?" "Well, Jun...that means someone broke into the Kirijo group R D lab and made them selfs some Evokers." "That's bad, ain't it." "Yeah, it is."

"But that's the thing, there was no break-in." "What does that mean Ikutsuki-san," Yukari asked with curious look... "That means someone that works with the Kirijo group, and who also knows about the Dark Hour, betrayed us." "WHAT!" Mitsuru is definitely surprised by this fact.

But more importantly, I was right... There was a traitor, but not in SEES. Fuuka looks over to me, I think she knows what I'm think, too.

After that, the meeting was over... I asked Fu-chan to stay for a bit until everybody left. "Kazuki-kun, is something the matter?" "Yeah, not really, but..." Damn, I'm blushing!

"Are you blushing Kazuki-kun?" "No!" "Hehe, I think it's kinda cute." "You're making it worse." "I only said it's cute." "That's exactly why."

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. "Alright, to the main question... Are you doing anything tomorrow?" "Not really." "Then do you want to have that date I said we would have?" "Really, tomorrow?" "Yeah, we can leave the dorm early in the morning...if it's okay with you?" "I-I would like that." "Great, then get plenty of rest, because tomorrow, were gonna go all around the city." "Okay."

We both got up from our seats and made our way to our rooms. I can't wait for tomorrow.

6/21 Su, Outside of the Iwatodai dormitory, Morning

"I hope this goes through..." As I was waiting for Fuuka, I was praying that the secret plan of mine would go through... It needs to!

"Sorry to keep you waiting Kazuki-kun." I turned around to see Fuuka right behind me. She appears to be wearing a tealed colored dress; It's a lighter color then her hair. (Not that I'm complaining.)

"I like your outfit Kazuki-kun." "Thanks." I was wearing a t-shirt that was entirely black on the right-side, and the left-side was entirely white. It also has a hoodie. The pants I was wearing were beige cargo pants to go with it.

"So where are we headen' to first?" "How about we go the shrine first, since it's close by." "Okay, let's get going."

We both made our towards the shrine as our first destination.

Nagaki shrine, Morning

When we arrived at the shrine I looked around the area... There was a playground on the left-side from the entrance.

"This place is rather small." "What was the one in Mikage-cho like?" "The shrine wasn't an outside type of one like this, it was an inside type of shrine." "What did it look like inside?' "I only went inside there once - the day before I moved to the dorm." "Oh..."

"But before I preyed, there were a bunch of masks on the walls. Most of them looked the same, but one of them was different..." "What did it look like." "There was no design at all. ...Although, it did have some teeth on the mouth part...they looked like fangs." "That sounds like a rather weird mask design." "It does doesn't it."

We went to the offertory box... "What are you gonna pray for?" "We shouldn't tell each other what the other is going to be praying for." Fu-chan brings up a good point. "You're right, but how much are you gonna be offering?" "I don't have a lot of money, so I'll only be making a ¥500 offering." "I can spot you some money." "It's okay." "Well then, if you're making a ¥500 offering, so will I!" "You don't need to..." "It's okay, besides I wanna save-up the money I'm gonna be using today." "Okay, then let's give our offerings then."

We both put in a ¥500 offering inside the box...

"God please hear our prayer..." I start to put all my concentration into one wish: to gain the strength to protect everyone, especially Fuuka.

"I think that does it?" "I believe it does." I looked at the Fortune table before I even took another step.

"Hey, you wanna draw fortunes...?" "Sure." We walked over to the table... I wonder what type of fortune I'll get. "You wanna go Fu-chan?" "Sure, I'll go first." Fu-chan began to dig around inside the box... "I think this is the right one..." She pulls her hand out of the box.

"It's... _great_ _luck!"_  "That's great, what does it say." "It says:  _To protect, means to cherish; you must cherish all of those within your heart, even if it means choosing one over many." "_ Huh, I wonder what that means?" "I wonder too..."

"Welp, looks like it's my turn." I dug my hand inside the box...I better get a good one...

I grabbed a hold of one of the papers and I pull my hand out. "It says... **Bad luck!"**  "Sorry Kazuki-kun." "Why you apologizing, it's alright." Might as well see what it says...

" _To be closer with the one you love, you must be honest with them, and trust them with your secrets."_  "What does that mean?" "I... don't know." It must've meant about Philamon, and Nyarlathotep's game, and of all this player nonsense. Speaking of which...

"Fuuka did you have any weird dreams lately?" "Um, no, not at all...why?" "No real reason, just wanted to know if a girl like you have weird dreams." "What's that suppose to mean?" "Nothing really, just weird old Kei here." "Kazuki-kun...are you feeling all right?" "Of course I am." "I see, okay." "Yeah..." I just made this a whole lot more awkward.

"Well then, where to now." "Paulownia mall..." "Cool, let's go then."

When we were about to leave the shrine, I saw a dog coming up from the stairs...

"Is that a-" "Koro-chan?" "Who?" "Koromaru - he's a dog that lives at this shrine." "Really..." "*Woof*" "Comer, boy." Koromaru came straight over to me after I said that.

"Aren't we a smart boy." "*Woof*" "Wait, do you understand me?" "*Woof*" "Alright, in that case, give me paw."

To my amazement, he actually gave me paw... "You can actually understand me, that's so cool!" "Koro-chan is a smart dog." "Ya hear that, you're pretty cool ko-kun." "*Whimper*" "I don't think he likes that nickname." "Oh...I'm sorry Koromaru." "*Whimper*"

I get up off my feet...

"Welp, its been cool to meet you, Koromaru, but we have to go somewhere." "*Woof*" "See you later Koro-chan." "*Woof*" I waved goodbye towards Koromaru as we were leaving

"Hey, Fuuka..." "Is something the matter?" "Nothings wrong, it's just... I always wanted to play on the playground." "Really, why didn't you play here as a child?" "I never had anyone to play with; I never had any friends when I was younger." "..." "Kazuki-kun

I grabbed Fu-chan by the hand, and we started moving for the playground. "What are we doing?" "We're gonna hang around the playground for a bit." "Are you sure we won't look weird doing so?" "Who cares. Today is only about us, so let's do this."

Fu-chan and me hung around the playground for a bit. Fuuka was on a balancing beam and I was on the ground waiting to catch her if she falls.

"I don't think I got this!" "It's okay, I got you." "Are you sure?" "I am." She continued to balance on the beam for a bit longer until I caught her when she fell.

Next, we went over to the jungle gym. "Um...I think I'm stuck." "Nah, you're fine." "But I really think I am." I was surprised that she was stuck in there. ...I tried to help her out of there, but I just ended up getting stuck myself.

"You need help getting out?" "Haha, pretty funny." Did I forget to mention that Fu-chan got out a minute after I got stuck. "Okay, let me help you..." *Woof* "You'll help too Koro-chan?" *Woof* "Thanks, boy."

After a couple of minutes of complicated navigation instructions, I was finally out. "Well...that was complicated." "Sorry." "Hey, at least I'm out." "Should we get going?" "Yeah, we should. We won't be able to go everywhere if we don't start going." "Alright, let's go."

We walked over the stairs, but stopped when we saw Koro walk in front of us. "Sorry, boy... But we need to get going." *Wimper* "It's okay Koro-chan. We'll come back to visit."

And with that, we began to descend down the stairs. Before we were off the stairs, a thought snapped in my head.

"Wait, Fu-chan, we forgot to tie our fortunes to that giant tree." "I forgot entirely, we should go back and do that." "We should." We went back up to the shrine to tie our fortunes to the tree... It made me wonder if should tell her about Philamon, and everything else. I don't know, maybe It be best for me not to tell her; I don't want her to worry about that stuff. Besides, I'll fight this "Nyarlathotep" thing, and his players to protect everybody... And Fuuka.

Iwatodai strip mall, Evening

Leaving Hagakure ramen, I was stuffed... But before we came here, we went to most of the shops in Paulownia mall; we took some pictures, went Karaoke, but we it was late enough for that night club to be open yet.

"Maaaan, that was too good!" "It really was good." "Yeah, but it wasn't better than your singing." "Re-Really?" "You know it, you sounded amazing." "Umm...than-thank you." "What was that song again?" "It was called: Way of life." "That's a good name for that song."

"I was so nervous when I was up there." "Then how were you able to sing?" "I just pretended that there was no-one else there, but us..." "That's really impressive." "Thank you, Using Lucia helped me get better with my visual abilities." "She sure help did..."

My phone vibrates in my pocket; I open it to find the message I was waiting for.

"Fu-chan, before we head back to the dorm, let's go to one last stop." I take Fuuka's hand I started running. "Kazuki-kun, wait where are we going?" "You'll see."

It's ten, so we'll be able to get in and get out before the Dark Hour.

Gekkoukan high, Class: 2-E, Evening

We both came in through an emergency door... We made our way into our classroom, needless to say, Fu-chan gave me some worried comments about sneaking into the school at night.

"Kazuki-kun, I don't think this is a good idea." "Don't worry, we won't get caught." "How are you sure about that?" "I have my ways..." "Still..." "Trust me on this one Fu-chan..." "Okay, I'll trust you." "Cool."

I went over to the podium... "Now, let me take attendance." "Huh?" "Everybody take your seats." "What are you doing?" "Taking attendance." "Oh..." Fuuka went over to her desk and took a seat...

"Alright, first and only: Fuuka Yamagishi." "Present..." "Very good."

I walked over to Fuuka and I put my hand on her shoulder. "Your turn." Fuuka went over to the podium, and I took a seat in my desk.

"I'm going to take attendance." "You're looking beautiful today, Ms. Yamagishi." "*Laughing* Stop it." "I thought it be okay to pay you a compliment." "Okay, now I'm taking attendants." "Fire away." "Kei Kazuki..." I got out of my seat, Fuuka started coming over to me, and I started making my way to her... I took her hands into my grasp; they're soft.

"Present..."

I stared deep into her eyes, as she stared into mine. The moment feels right.

I lean my head in towards hers. "..." I closed my eyes... I felt a sensation on my lips. I opened my eyes to see why... We were kissing... I felt like everything during this didn't matter; I don't care if we got caught by the security guard, I don't about Nyarlathotep's game, I don't care about anything. Right now: everything is this moment, and it feels great.

We separate our lips from each other...

"Fu-chan..." "Yes..." "If it's alright with you, can I sleep with you tonight?" "I-I would love that.." She was blushing like crazy, and so was I.

There was a light coming from the window; It was the moon. "It's a blue moon tonight." "It is..."

The light was hitting her head, and in turn that made hair have a bit of a shine to it.

"I will never forget this moment," She said as she was whispering in my ear. "Me neither..."

Fuuka and I made our way out of the school, hand-in-hand. I won't only protect her, I'll make her happy.

Iwatodai dormitory, Kei Kazuki's room, Evening

I was inside my room, waiting for Fu-chan to arrive. I switched out of my street clothes the minute I got in here.

*Knock* *Knock* "(In a hushed voice) Kazuki-kun, it's me." I went up to the door to let the expected guess in.

"Hey..." "Hello." Fuuka was in front of my door with her a bag of clothes in hand. She made her way inside my room...

"So, I guess we should...lay...on...the bed." "HUH!?" "Sorry, did I say something wrong!?" "Not at all Kazuki-kun." "Oh, okay." I'm a total mess right now...

"Look, let's just relax." "mm-hmm." Fuuka sat her bag on my desk, and she then sat right next to me on my bed.

"...Are you uncomfortable?" "Not uncomfortable, just nervous." "Yeah, me too."

I laid down on one end, and she on the other.

"Hey, Kazuki-kun." "Yo..." "Your fortune today, it said not to keep secrets. What did it mean?" "Well, what do you think?" "I don't think it means think you're cheating on me." "I would never do that to you, and if I did, you have my permission to have Minako to hit me as hard as she can." "I wouldn't want that to happen." "Then I guess I better be more faithful than I already am." "But do you have anything you want to tell me?" "Well...

I turn around to see her already facing me... I get closer to her to the point where there's no personal space anymore.

"You know that energy reading you picked up in Tartarus the other day?" "...It was you wasn't it." "Yeah, how did you know?" "I was think about it for a while, then I realized: it felt like the same energy reading you had when you first summoned your Persona fully." "You really are smart, you know that."

"But...what were you doing with that much energy?" "I was gonna do something amazing." "Did you do it before?" "I did..." "I see..." "I'll show you when I'm able to use it more effectively." "Okay, I'll be waiting until then."

I start to feel tired... "We should probably sleep in for the night." "You're right." I felt a hand clasp mine. "Goodnight, Ms. Yamagishi." "Goodnight, Kei"

I felt Fuuka's head on my chest... This feels right. I feel like we're gonna have to explain ourselves to Mitsu-chan in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to love my own ship...is that okay, nah it is. Anyway what's up everyone, Proxys saga here, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter today, because I sure did enjoy the hell out of writing this chapter and all other chapters.


	17. Chapter 17: Minako's resolve

7/5 Mon, Iwatodai dormitory, Kei Kazuki's room

When my eyes open up, I looked down towards my chest. She's still next to me... Good.

We've been sleeping together in the same room ever since our second date. To be honest, I was sort of afraid that Mitsu-chan would have found out about this, but so far, nothing.

I look over to my alarm clock, it's 6:23 AM. It's considerable early in the morning... Maybe we can stay like this just for a few more minutes. Although...if everyone else gets up before us, it could be a problem.

"Hey, Fu-chan, wake up." "A couple more seconds..." "*Sigh* For a couple of seconds." "Thank you."

After a few second, I get out of the bed and I grab my uniform from my closet. "I'll let you change in my room..." "Where are you going to change into your uniform?" "The boys bathroom..." "Oh, okay." "I'm locking the door." "Thank you." I locked the door behind me, and I made my way to the bathroom.

on route towards Gekkoukan high, Morning

We just boarded the train, and in the nick of time, too.

"Well, well...if it isn't the two liver birds." "Oh, crap." "How are you guys" "We're all right Minako-chan." "Ya know...you weren't in your room today Fuuka... Why is that?" "N-No reason!" "Wait, hold on a moment, I know why: you're sleeping with him, in his room, aren't you?" "W-What do mean by that!?" "I mean you two were literally sleeping... That's all that happened, right?" "Yes." "Absolutely." "That's cool." "Besides, why do you wanna know so badly? Aren't you nosy enough?" "...!" Minako went silent... "At least you two know where you each other are at." "Huh?"

Minako looks hurt, no, worried...

"Mino-chan...what happened." "Huh?" "What do you mean Kazuki-kun?" "Makoto always travels to school with you..."

Minako looks at the view of the school for a minute...

"Minako, where's Makoto?" "I...don't know." "What do you mean?" "He didn't return to the dorm last night." "WHAT!?" My voice echoed throughout the train.

"He said he was looking into the traitor." "How is he going to do that!?" "He said he had heard about a bunch of crimes happening lately, so he said he was going to experiment with something..." "With what?" "With some sort of online website." "Did he say!?" "An assassination website." "Is that true!?" "Yeah...*Sob* we need to find him."

Minako: the strong willed girl; this girl who always starts messing with me... Is crying.

"Please!" "Don't worry..." "*Sniffle*" "I don't know what Makoto was think, but... I'll find him." "*Sob* Thank you."

"When the Dark Hour hits we'll start the search." "Why!" "Because then Fuuka will be able to find him." "I'll do everything in my power to find him "Thank you."

Gekkoukan high, Rooftop, After school

After school, I had Fuuka go home with Minako. I'm waiting on top of the roof for M.G.

"Kazuki..." "M.G. we need to talk." "If you called me here to thank me about helping you get into the school, and knocking out the guards on the 21st, you don't-" "Cut the bullshit!" "Excuse me!?" "Makoto Yuki, have you heard anything about him!?" "No, what is this about?" "He was looking into you guys specifically!" "I see, so you assume I did something to him." "Look, I don't know anything about you, as far as I see it: you might actually be an enemy after all." "*Sigh*"

Rin comes in my direction...

"What is it..." "Do you have a pencil..?" "Huh?" "A pencil..." "Oh." I rummage through my bag... "Here." "Thank you."

She brings a notebook out of her bag...

"Allow me to ask you this: you say there's a traitor within the Kirijo group, yes?" "Exactly." "How many Evokers do you think they had made?" "Two." "Wrong, more than that." "Seriously!" "Indeed." "Also, I am apart of the group that is in allegiance with a traitor." "Then can you give me some info then." "Alas I can't." "Why not!?" "Would you be willing to risk the safety of your friends?" "What!?"

"If I were to tell you something bad might happen." "Damn it!" "I'm sorry Kazuki, but that's the reality of it."

Rin looks into the distance...

"Can I tell you something someone once told me?" "Fire away." "Life is an illusion." "..." "...Everything is nothing but an illusion, everything is not as it seems, or as people have us believe it to be... So in the end, you must trust only but yourself, and the real facts."

I begin to walk towards the door.

"Hey, if you find Makoto, can you help him?" "I'll notify you of where I see him." "Thanks." "And Kazuki..." "Yeah" *Stab* "What the!?" M.G. threw the pencil into the door right in-front of me. "I won't tell you if I'm an enemy or not, that is entirely up to you." "Okay, then why the hell did you throw a pencil into a door right in front of me!?" "I was giving it back..." "WHAT!" "It's rude to not take a generous gift from a classmate." "Generous my ass, you almost hit me with that!" "But I didn't."

Sometimes this women makes me wonder what my life has become...

I take my pencil out of the door and I take my leave. I noticed something on the pencil; a piece of paper... I take off the tape that's strapping the paper onto the pencil... I unfold the paper and it reads...  _"The sword is in your room."_  "Wait, when did she... *Sigh* That doesn't matter right now, I need to head back."

I make my way towards the dorm. We'll find Makoto before the full moon!

7/5 Tu,Iwatodai dormitory, Command room, Dark hour

The second the Dark Hour hits the world, Fuuka used her Persona to try and locate Makoto.

"Did you find him yet!?" " _Not yet..._ " "Damn it!" "Calm down Mino-chan." "How the hell can I stay calm, he's been out there for two days now. He might be out there, hurt, or worse." "Have some faith in him...he is the leader for a reason ya know."

Minako looks more frustrated, then relieved.

"Just hurry up and find him." "I try harder." "You better!" "She's trying her best." "She better be trying to find him, or-" "Or what" "Or I'll give her a reason to work faster." "I know you're concerned about Makoto, but don't you dare threaten her!" I see Minako clenching her fist. She came to use for help, and here she is doubting our skills.

"Huh?" "What is it Fuuka!?" "Did you find him!?" "No, but I feel another presence around us, in this room." "What!?"

Who could it be...

"Why, hello there players." We all look behind us to find a man in a black suit, and he has a smug look on his face. "Who the hell are you!?" "A young lady like yourself shouldn't talk like that." "Shut the hell up and tell me who you are!"

"I go by many names..." In a blink of an eye, we see two Minako's...

"What's happening here?" "Some can call me Minako Arisato..." "Cut it out! "Others may call me..." He switches appearance again. "...Makoto Yuki." "SCREW YOUUU!" "Minako wait!" "SUSANO-O" *Bang* Her Persona's swords fly towards the unknown intruder... "DIE DAMN IT!" "...While my real name is-" *Bang* The swords crash into the wall. Damn, she really did a number on that wall.

"*Pant* *pant* *Pant*"

When the dust settled, we were all shock to see the result of the attack. "The hell!?" "...Nyarlathotep." "WHAT!?" If he is who he says he is, I need to get everybody out of here. "EVERYBODY, RUN!" "No, no, no...we can't let that happen, now can we." With the wave if his hand, we were all held in place by a shadowy presence. "Don't worry, I won't kill you, but instead..." He walks over to Minako...

"You'll do it." "Huh?" "Why would I do that!?" "I see...so you don't care about finding Makoto-chan." ...!" Minako's face gave a surprised expression "Minako don't listen to him, he's lying." "Can you really help me find him?" "Help you? I'll give him to you."

The air is tense, this seems bad, but I know Minako wouldn't do this, she cares about her friends, right?

"What's your answer..?" "She's not going to accept your offer, she's-" "I accept..." "Wha-" "Minako-chan...why?" "Because, I need to find him..." The things keeping us in place were destroyed the moment she accepted. "Do you want to know how you can save Makoto?" "How!?" "By killing those two and everyone else in this building." "I can't fight them on my own." "Not a problem..."

Nyarlathotep snapped his fingers, and with that, a surge of energy ran through her.

"Yeah...this'll do." "Minako-chan..." "Fuuka, we need to run!" Minako picks up her Evoker. " **Susano-o, Vorpal blade."** *Bang* The Persona was heading towards us with the intent of killing us! "Kazuki-kun, over here!" I run over towards Fuuka... "Protect us from harm, please, Lucia." I made it inside of Fuuka's Persona in time before the attack went through.

The sword was moving way to fast for me to see. "Tear her Persona apart!" The slashes were hitting her Persona... "Ahhh!" "FUUKA!" I grab Fuuka before she hit the ground.

"Hey, are you okay!?" "Mm-hmm." "Thank god." "Kazuki-kun...we have to lure her away from the others." "What do you mean 'we'!?" "Huh?" "If I let you come along with me you'll get hurt!"

Susano-o is still bashing at Fuuka's Persona... "You two might as well give up, I'll break that thing with my next attack." "Remember Minako, you must kill them before the dark hour ends." "I can do that..."

I look back at Fuuka, damn I don't have a lot of options here, do I?"

"Fuuka, when I say release you Persona, do it." "Okay!" I need to time this right! "Split it open Susano-o!" A horizontal slice, now's our chance! "NOW!"

Lucia disappeared after I gave Fuuka the signal... *Cling* "Tch!" "Sorry, but it looks like my sword is able to withstand that attack." I push Susano-o away with all my might. Knowing my next course of action, I put away the sword, and I pickup Fuuka before Minako was able to wind-up for another attack.

"Hold on, this is gonna get bumpy!" "Alright." I jump the to the third floor and made my way out of the dorm.

...

"Minako, before you go..." Nyarlathotep materializes a weapon for me... "What is this?" "A weapon that will aid you, Vel Vel Meruga." "It feels...powerful." "I should hope so."

I started walking out of the command room... "What about the rest of them?" "They're all under a sleep aliment." "Oh..." "So don't worry about them. Just go out and have fun." "..."

I left the room, and all I hear in this quite dorm is laughter of insanity.

I can't lose Makoto...I just can't. Even if it means I have to kill someone else, I'll never let anything take him away from this world.

Paulownia mall, Dark Hour

We got out of the dorm in a hurry. I hope she's coming after us instead of just taking out the others in the dorm.

"Kazuki-kun, I don't sense her anywhere near us." "I don't know if that's good or bad." "You should probably rest for now." "You're right."

I stop running to catch my breath...

"Fuuka, all we need to do is last an hour right?" "You think we should hide?" "You felt her power, what do you think." "I think we should." "If that's what you want, it's okay with me."

Just when I think everything was okay, the unexpected happened.

*Swoosh* "*Gasp* Kazuki-kun!" Fuuka jump at me so I wouldn't get hit by the attack.

*Boom*" "What the hell was that!?" "I- ow!" "Huh, what's wrong?" I move my hand away from Fuuka's back; blood...that's what I see when I remove my hand from her back.

"Are you okay Kazuki-kun?" "Why are you asking me that, you're the one who's hurt!" "I'm sorry, you're right..." "Damn, looks like I missed." "Minako, what the hell is wrong with you!?" "Sorry, but I have no choice..." "No choice my ass, if you were really sorry, you would stop this!" "I need to find Makoto as fast as I can." "Why!?" "Because he was the only one there for me." "What do you mean?" "Does it really matter at this point?"

Who is this person. Whoever she is, she isn't the Minako Arisato we know.

"Fuuka is bleeding, please just let me patch her up!" "Why would I. ...I'm trying to kill you." "So then tell me: what was everything we ever went through, huh!?" "Me saving you, our meeting, the bickering we always did, your strong willed personality; hell the threat you said to me about kicking my ass in the afterlife if I made Fuuka cry... Was all that a lie!?" "No, it wasn't, I treasured all of it and I'll never forget you two, but I need to save Makoto."

It's no use... She won't listen to reason. I guess I only have one more ace up my sleeve.

"Fuuka, I know you're hurt, but I need you to hang to me real tight." "O-okay..." I put Fuuka on my back, then with no other option opened to me, I made a break for the pharmacy. "Come back, Meruga!" The spear came flying back to her... "Goodbye..." She launched the spear at the pharmacy...

*Boom*

...

"Are they dead?" I walked over to the remains of the pharmacy. So far I don't see any dead body's. Did they get out in time? And if so, how was he able to get medical supplies he needed? "Damn, why doesn't he just go down!?"

"What the...!?" I found a hole leading into the antique store. "That crafty bastard!" I ran out of the mall to search for them.

Port Island station, Dark hour

I sat Fuuka down so I can apply the appropriate means of treatment.

"Fuuka, this gonna burn a bit." "I know...I'll be alright" "You're losing blood..."

I begin to apply the disinfectant on Fuuka's back "..."

She seems to be in a lot of pain... Why did this have to happen?

"Okay, I'm finished, are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine." "Good, now all I need to do is wrap some bandages around that wound." "Can I do it myself?" "Why?" "Ummm, you know." "Oh, um, sure... Go right ahead.

I hand Fuuka the bandages. I helped her off the ground, and I let her get some privacy in the girls bathroom.

"Kazuki-kun...c-ca-can you help me?" "Umm, ahhh...sure..."

When I entered the inside of the girls restroom, Fuuka's uniform is halfway up, but not high enough to see anything else. And I like to keep it that way... (It would've been more awkward than it already is.)

"Alright, I'm almost done." "What do think will happen now?" "I think we'll have report this to Mitsuru." "But." "I know, I don't want to either, but you saw her, she nearly killed us back there." "..." "She wants us dead, and she'll probably do anything to make sure we do turn up dead."

We sure are in a predicament; If we try to run back to the dorm, maybe we could... No, that wouldn't work. Because if we do that, there's no telling if Nyarlathotep is still there. "What do we do?"

"Ummm, Kazuki-kun..." "What's up?" "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine, but what about yourself?" "Hmm?" "You got hit with a weapon that literally destroyed a portion of the mall. Nobody can shake that off easily." "Actually it still hurts, but I know I'll be fine." "You really are a trooper." "I am?" "Yep, you are."

I wrap the bandage around one last time before I stop. "Done." Fuuka rolls down here uniform down, covering the lower-half of her back again.

"Here..." "A drink?" "It's juice, you need to get your blood sugar back up." "Thank you." "No problem."

She tried to poke straw in the hole... "You need help with that?" "No, I'm good." "Are you sure." "I am." She finally got the straw in the hole, and she started drinking the juice. She was making a rather happy face while she was drinking. She looked like a happy child; it's rather cute...

While Fuuka was drinking the juice, I heard something. "That was good... Um, Kazuki-kun?" "We need to run!" "*Gasp* It's..." "...Now!" I pick Fuuka up and I ran out of the bathroom as quickly as possible."

"Brave blade." I see her Persona behind us after it came out of the destroyed bathroom.

"SKEITH!" Skeith hits Susano-o's sword.. *Persona shattering* "Damn it!" It shattered my Persona with no problem at all, and upon that I felt pain in my arm.

"This is the end, Ziodyne." *Bang* Lightning comes raining from the sky. "Goodbye, forever..." "I won't allow that, Lucia!" Fuuka's Persona takes the hit for us... *Boom* "AHHHHH!" "Fuuka!"

The attack didn't go through... Although, her Persona took the hit, and Fuuka still got hurt in the end.

"Fuuka why did you do that, I could've taken the hit instead and we would've both been okay!?" "Because...I don't want to see you get hurt." "How you think I feel!" "I'm sorry...you're right..."

She's hurt and I can't do anything about it...

"Giving up?" "Skeith!" My Persona went flying over to Minako... "Just trying to resist." She slashed my Persona in half, and in return of that I felt the pain. "ARRGHH" "Are you done yet?" "Why?" "Huh?" "WHY AM I SO DAMN WEAK!?"

"When I have to fight a shadow, I'm able to do it! But whenever I need to fight a human being, I just can't seem to win!" I slam my fist to the ground in frustration... "DAMN IIIIIT" "Looks like you have given up. Good, it's better like this."

Minako raises her weapon, aiming like you would throw a javelin. "I'll kill you both, quickly." While I waited for the end, I heard something.

*Cling* "What the hell!?" "You gained too much for an unjust cause." "You!" "M.G.!"

M.G. walked past towards me with Minako giving her a deathly stare...

"Kazuki, stand up," I got from the floor as M.G. instructed me. "Thanks, M.G. I-" *Smack* "..." "Kazuki, you damn fool!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, Minako went all terminator on Kazuki and Fuuka, but the question is why? Find out next time on a chapter I'll be doing later on called "Episode Minako" Oh, I almost forgot, hello everybody, Proxy's saga here. So Minako did a 180 with her personality when it came to finding Makoto. And that makes me scared because I don't know if this was pulled off well (Hopefully it did.) Also, Nyarlathotep finally arrived to mess with everybody's life, and he gave Minako a power-up, (Sarcastically) hooray. So what will happen now, only time will tell. So until the next chapter (Which is being worked on as I type.) See ya.


	18. Chapter 18: To protect

7/5 Mon, Port island station, Dark Hour

"Kazuki, you damn fool!" I felt a painful sensation against my cheek... What the...?

"Why did you do that!?" "Because you needed it." "The hell do you mean, I-" "Kazuki!" I freeze when M.G yells my name. "Listen to me, please." "..." "Thank you."

She starts to walk over to Fuuka with some sort-of glow forming at her hands.

"Hmm, she doesn't appear to be too hurt, but it'll take time to heal her, so you need to fight her." "But-" "...But nothing. She decided to be your enemy and tried to kill both of you, will you allow her to continue to do so?" "I-" "Are you scared?" "Huh!?" "You're scared of losing again." "No I'm-" "...You are!" "..." "When you lost to me that made you realize that there are more stronger people than you..." "..." "But you wanted to be stronger, strong enough to protect your friends, and your love ones. However, you'll never be able to improve if you keep cursing your own strength."

"So stop crying that you can't protect anyone, and actually do it!" She's right right... "You're right, you're absolutely right..." "Enough of this, I'm killing all of you in an instant."

She begins to power-up her weapon for another attack.

"Shoot Meru-" Before she tried to launch that weapon at us, I went in to hit her with my sword.

"Crap!" *Cling*

"Sup" She blocks my attack, Albeit that's a good thing. Now she won't be able to fire that weapon at the girls.

"Kazuki, if you truly want to be strong, fight with all the power you have, right now." "Gotcha."

I just remembered something... "Hey, M.G..." "You need something?" "Take her and heal her somewhere far away from?" "If you promise to win this fight, I will" "I can't promise anything."

I hear a light Chuckle come from Rin... "You truly don't listen to what I say do you?" "I never said that... After all, I did hear you motivate me." "*Chuckle* I guess you did."

Rin picks up Fuuka and started running into an back alley behind the station. "I won't let you get away!"

Minako pushes me away from her. Can't let her fire that!

"Shoo-" "Skeith!"

I summoned Skeith and she blocked his incoming attack with her spear.

"I'm not letting you do that." "You bastard!" "You can call me whatever you like, but it won't stop me from winning this fight." "Just drop dead!"

Minako leaps forward at me... "Susano-o!" *Bang* "Skeith, launch me!" Skeith threw me past Susano-o's attack.

*Cling* "You want me, you got me." "You seem pretty confident for a person who was crying about not being strong enough." "I know, but..."

I started slashing at her weapon, trying to break it. "HAA!" *Cling* "You're gonna have to do better than that!" "Are you sure about that?" "You're nothing!" "We'll see about that We dealt some cuts to each other and some bruises until I sliced her arm "ARGHHH!"

"I'm sorry that we need to fight each other. But we don't need to; we act like this never happened." "Screw you!" "Please just listen to me!"

We slashed at each other for what seemed like an eternity; it felt like I was getting no-where in this fight. Maybe I should use Ocean's stream? No, I can do it once right now and that's it, I need to time it right.

"Susano-o, Vorpal blade!" *Bang* "Skeith, show your stuff!" The two personas were in a battle of speed, now's my chance! I ran over towards Minako, readying my sword for a strike... "Think you're clever!?" "I like to think so..." She thrust her weapon in my direction; I dodge out of the way, and I make a move towards her sides.

"I'm sorry for this!..." I slice at her side... A burst of blood comes from Minako's side.

"ARRRRGHHHH!" "You made this choice, you could've stopped all of this when I asked you to." "RAHHHH, SHOOT..." Suddenly. a surge of energy is seen running into the spear... " **YOU'LL DIE HERE!"**

Whatever this girl is, she's definitely not the Minako we knew. And I have to accept that.

 **"SHOOT, MERUGA!"** "Stop Minako, you're hurt! If you do this, it could kill you!" "I don't care anymore!"

She launches the attack right at me, I block the attack. "(Grunting)" "Why did you block that?" Minako looks behind me... "Oh I see, you're protecting some of those transmogrified people, huh?" "(Grunting) What is it to you!?" "It's an advantage..." "What!?" "Ziodyne" *Bang*

Lightning came crashing right at me... "ARGGGHHH!" "Trust me, I'm not finished yet." She used Ziodyne over and over again, continuously hitting me with it. But no matter how many times it hit, I still kept blocking Meruga's shot.

"How much longer can you keep this up!?" "For as long as it takes!" "Then you're a idiot for believing that saving these people will make you be some sort-of hero!" "I never said that (Grunting) I originally fought to only protect Fuuka... But then M.G smacked me across the face and made me realize something: I have the power to protect, and all I did with it was complain that I couldn't do anything..." "So what!?" "So I'm done complaining, I'm going to protect everybody...even if that means fighting you! "Tch, whatever, either way you'll die from this shot soon or later. This will kill you!"

The shot is still trying to tear right through my sword... It felt like the more this went on, the more hotter it was getting. I don't see any further options left, guess it's time...

"Let's do this!"

I was pouring all the  _SP_ I had into my sword, and I used all the strength Skeith can give me to push back Meruga. It was working for the most part "(Grunting) Come on... Just a bit further!" "Can't handle it..." I gotta ignore her, I need to focus on the matter at hand! "You're gonna die either way tonight, so just cut your loses and let Meruga kill those three."

"(Grunting) Damn, this isn't enough to deflect the attack!

 **"Stop your whining, kid."** "That voice?"  **"Yeah, yeah, it's me again, so what!** I was astonished by what I heard in my head.  **"If you die, that would be a huge problem for me, so I'll let you use some of my power."** "What!?"  **"You heard me jackass, here's some of my power... Don't waste it."**

Suddenly, I felt this surge of power course through my body... It felt amazing! "Yeah, this'll do!" "What the hell, his power just jumped out of no where... Was it Nyarlathotep!?" I start to push back the Meruga further then before.

"How are you doing that!?" "I really don't know myself..."

I began to use this new found energy and I store it into my sword with the rest of my energy. It's ready! "Time to end this!" "You're right, I'm going to end this now!" Minako put her Evoker to her head... "Susano-o, end this" *Bang*

"(Grunting) This is everything I got right now, so take a good hard look, and eat it!" I begin to yell with all my might... "RAHHHHHHHH, OCEAN'S...STREAM!" Instead of a sea-blue energy, I shot out a wave of white with a shade of black at the edges against Meruga. Which in turn sent it flying away...

The wave was moving too fast for Minako to react. ...And in the end, it did damage I didn't mean to have it do.

"ARRRRGGGGGGHHH!" Her right eye was bleeding incredibly. Shit, I didn't mean to do that!

"Mino-chan, are you okay?" "YOU BASTARD, MY EYE!" That wasn't meant to cut human beings... What the hell was that!? "Minako...I-I didn't mean to do that!" "It's too late...you already decide too, now we see what happens, But remember this: you won't get in the way of me finding Makoto!"

Before I could say something, she pulled something out of her skirt and threw it to the ground; a smoke screen When the smoke cleared, she was gone... "Did I...win?" The area was clear, Minako was nowhere to be found. "I actually did it."

I was able to beat Minako, even she was more powerful then me, I still pulled through... Even though I didn't feel like I won.

I looked at the moon... I'm finally able to fight seriously now. Good, I was getting tired of being thrown around.

Outside of Iwatodai dormitory, Midnight

I returned to the dorm after I received a message from Rin's Crow.

"Kazuki, it appears you've won." "Yeah...I did." "You don't seem happy, why?" "It doesn't matter." I shake my head to get the thought of slicing Minako's eye out.

"Where's Fuuka?" "When I was healing her, she saw me." "She saw your face!" "No, I was wearing my mask." "Oh, okay..." "Anyway, when she came to, I asked her where I should put her..." "Where did you?" "She wanted to wait for you in your room." "I see..."

I walked up the steps of the stairs... "M.G., I'm not gonna ask you to train me to become stronger, that's too vague." "What for then?" "I'm gonna ask you to train me so I can fight to protect the people I care about, and to protect anybody." "We can work with that."

I see M.G walking away from the dorm, however, she turns around to say one last thing to me... "What are you going to do now?" "Tell Fu-chan who you really are, if it's okay with you?" "It's your decision..." "Okay."

M.G. began to walk away from the dorm after I gave her my thanks. I went inside the dorm tired and exhausted from all that fighting...

Iwatodai dormitory, Kei Kazuki's room, Midnight

I opened the door to my room; it felt cold in here.

"(Whispering) Hey, Fu-chan, you awake?" I went over to her to see if her injuries were healed. "Nothing, M.G. really is good at healing people." "Well, in that case, I'll let you take the bed for tonight..."

I drag out a futon from under the bed... I patted of the dust off on it and I placed it in front of the mattress frame.

"I'm about to go to sleep, wake me up in the morning." I kiss her on the cheek and I saw a smile on her face. It made me smile as well. I crawled right into the futon, but not before locking the door.

I started to feel the weights of my fatigue beginning to take affect. I began to close my eyes. I think it's about time Philamon and me had a little talk.

The sea of Kazuki's soul, ?

When I open my eyes I see Philamon standing right in front of me; he knows what happened.

"Philamon, you already know, don't you." "I have a grasp of the situation you're referring to." "Then you should have warned us!" "I wasn't aware that he was going to appear this early, so it came to me as a surprise." "Oh...sorry then." "It's fine..."

Philamon looks at the buildings in this place; I started to gaze at them as well.

"Hey, when did the buildings get taller?" "Your heart is growing stronger each and every single day, along with your soul." "I see..."

I begin to look at the top of the sea, I see a small light reflecting on the water. "Is that the moon, or a sun?" "You'll see someday. For now, it's a beautiful light hitting the water, and piercing through the it..." "Yeah..." The words he said sounded poetic, but yet it touched my heart for some reason.

"I believe I should let you leave now..." "Really?" Once a again, everything begins to fade into black.

"Kazuki, it'll be a while before we see each other again, so heed my words. You need to keep a tight grip on yourself, or else you'll never be the same." That was the last thing I heard before everything was warped into darkness.

7/6, Tues,  Iwatodai dormitory, Kei Kazuki's room, Morning

"Kazuki-kun, wake-up, wake-up." I began to worry, maybe he used too much energy in his fight with Minako-chan.

"*Yawn* I'm awake..." "Oh thank goodness." "You look worried, what happened?" "You should see for yourself..." "Alright, but let me change first."

I watodai dormitory, third floor, Morning

"What the..!?" I was at the remains of my room...

Everybody else (except Minako, and Makoto) was here; I was still dumbfounded by the amount of damage done to this part of the building.

"Duuuude, what the hell happened!?" "Were we attacked by shadows last night," Yukari-chan asked with a confused look on her face. "Were we unaware of any type of attack towards this building!?" "We weren't ready..." Akihiko-senpei said with some irradiation in his voice.

"In any case, we have an operation tonight, well discuss it during Yamagishi's search."

We all dispersed for school, but with the exception of Kazuki-kun and me.

"I think we should tell Mitsu-chan what happened last night." "It seems like the only thing to do, but..." "Don't worry, I'm going to find Makoto, and help Minako in the process."

I nodded at Kazuki-kun. It's settled, tonight we tell everyone what happened in the command room.

"Fu-chan listen, I need to tell you something important." "What is it?" "It's about Rin Shizuka..." I begin to feel some a sort of feeling forming in my chest; doubt...? "What about Rin-chan?" "You see the thing is..." He gets on his knees and starts bowing... "I'm so sorry for keeping a lot of secrets from you." "What do you mean..." I really hope he isn't going to say what I think he's going to say. "Rin Shizuka...is a Persona user." "Huh?" Wait what?

"Rin Shizuka is a persona user, she knows she is one and so do I, but I kept it hidden from you."

I look at Kazuki-kun for a minute, I can't see his face but his voice sounds sincere. "It's okay Kazuki-kun, please stand-up." He gets up from the floor when I asked him to.

"So, Rin-chan is a persona user." "Yeah, an incredibly strong one at that. She's the one that saved us from Minako and she's the one who healed you." "She was able to heal me even with the amount of damage I've taken!?" "Like I said, she's a strong Persona user."

Kazuki-kun starts to walk over to the stairs... "We should probably get going." "You're right, we'll be late if we don't start leaving."

I went down to the lounge where Kazuki-kun was waiting for me, he looked like he had more to tell.

"There's a lot more I need to tell you. I-" "Kazuki-kun, you don't need to tell me right now... You can tell me when you're ready, and when you are, I'll listen." "Alright..."

We exited the dorm... Tonight is the operation, I'm gonna do whatever I can to aid everybody in battle and protect Kazuki-kun.

"We can do this!" "Looks like someone is hyped." "Huh! Oh, sorry." "Why are you apologizing? It's cool that you're getting pumped." "Really, then I'll get pumped some more then." "Yeah! Let's get pumped!"

We continued to get pumped until we reached our class... It made us look weird, but I had fun doing it.

Gekkoukan high, Class: 2-E, Morning

When I entered the class with Kazuki-kun, I spotted Rin-chan.

"Rin-chan, can I talk to you?" "Of course..." I bow my head towards her... "Thank you for helping Kazuki-kun when he needed it!" "Excuse me?" "He told me about last night." "I see...so you know." "Yes, I do."

It was quite for a moment...

"But how were you able to hide your Persona's presence?" "I have my ways..." "Oh..."

I heard the late bell ringing... "Listen to me: if you know about my Persona abilities, you must also know that I'm helping Kazuki become more stronger." "He mentioned it." "Then may I ask you something?" "Sure..." "You play a major role in his life, so please be there when the time comes for when he needs an allie the most." "I-I promise." "Good..."

Rin-chan and I took our seats, I promise both Kazuki-kun and Rin-chan I'll be there when the time comes...

Iwatodai dormitory, Lounge, Evening

I was ready for this, Fu-chan looked ready for this. Good, we're gonna need every single fiber of conviction to do this!

We entered the dorm with a lot of time to spare before the Dark Hour, so we need to tell them.

"Mitsuru, we have something to tell you!"

"...And what would that be,  _Kei-chan_ "

My heart skipped a couple of beats before I realized who it was. Fuuka started shaking at the mere thought of knowing who it was. I put my arm around her and bring her closer to me.

"What's the matter, you look so scared Fu-Fu-chan."

Minako...!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well holy crap, Minako got destroyed (And I don't mean her eye.) By the way, hello everybody, Proxy's saga here. ...And i like to announce my new update schedule that I can hopefully stick to... Hopefully.
> 
> From now on I'll be uploading one new chapter weekly, and if I don't update a new chapter for that week, then I'll upload that chapter along with the new chapter the next week. But I might take days off for holidays, or for announced hiatus, but overall I will try to stick with this schedule, and I hope this way the people that read this fic will be able to know when I updated. (I also wanted to do it this way so my uploads wouldn't be random.)
> 
> So this new update schedule will take effect next month. With that being said, I hope you guys had a good time reading this chapter, because it's going to get a whole lot more complicated for Kazuki-kun. Also, follow the story if you want to know when a new chapter is uploaded, and leave a review on how you thought about this, and future chapters. Until the next chapter; see ya...
> 
> Bonus: Spare clothes
> 
> Kazuki: Hey Fu-chan...
> 
> Fuuka: Yes...
> 
> Kazuki: What happened to the tear on the back-side of your uniform?
> 
> Fuuka: Oh, this is a new uniform, why?
> 
> Kazuki: I'm only asking because your room had all your other uniforms in there, right?
> 
> Fuuka: ...
> 
> Kazuki: Did you put Spare clothes in my room...?
> 
> Fuuka: I might have done that without your consent.
> 
> Kazuki: Nah, it's alright, but where are they
> 
> Fuuka: They're in a suitcase inside your closet.
> 
> Kazuki: Really...
> 
> Fuuka: Kazuki-kun, why did you say it like that..?
> 
> Kazuki: I have no idea what you're talking about.
> 
> Fuuka: Kazuki-kun, please don't look inside my suitcase.
> 
> Kazuki: I wasn't originally, but now...
> 
> Fuuka: You really don't need to!
> 
> Kazuki: ...Are you sure~?
> 
> Fuuka: Now you're acting like a jerk!
> 
> Kazuki: I'm sorry Fu-chan; come Fu-chan, don't leave me behind; Fu-chan please wait-up, I'm sorry!


	19. The third moon

7/6 Iwatodai dormitory, lounge, eveing

What's wrong Fu-Fu-chan, you're shaking like a leaf... Did I scare you somehow?" "I-I-I"

What the hell is she doing here!? I thought she wasn't apart of the team anymore, why is she here then? Huh, I see something white around her eye.

"Well, Fu-Fu-chan, did I scare you?" "Ummmm...I-" "She must've been scared by the wraps by your right eye."

Everyone in the lounge started to wonder what I meant by that... "Arisato, what wraps is he talking about?" "Did ya get hit by something Mino-tan?" "I don't think you guys want to see..." "Don't worry Minako, it doesn't matter as long as you're alright." Yukari is being considerate towards Minako... She wouldn't be if she knew what happened last night.

"Are you guys sure?" Minako's acting weird about all this; she seems like she wants to show them.

"Fine I'll show you, just don't freak-out, okay?" "You're among allies Arisato...there's nothing to fear." "Thank you, Mitsuru-san"

She moved the hair covering her right eye and began to unwrap the bandages. Before she displayed the eye I covered Fuuka eyes so she wouldn't see.

"My goodness!" "Oh my god!" "Holy shit, your eye, what the hell happened to your eye!?" "When did that happen!?"

Everyone in the room started panicking over Minako's damaged... "*Sob* I'm sorry you guys had to see this *Sob* I-I..." "It's alright Minako..."

Yukari went up to her and gripped her hand. "...But what happened, who did this to you?" "I...don't know, they were wearing hoodies and they covered their faces." "Wait, how many were there!?" "Two..."

Mitsuru went into deep in thought...

"So the dorm was infiltrated by two intruders and we didn't know!" "They said they put you all under some sort of sleep aliment." " "Now that ya mention it, I kinda did felt more tired than I should've been." "Yeah, me too..." Looks like Junpei and Yukari remember that.

"It must've hit during the Dark Hour." "That's the only reasonable explanation."

They all must've woke-up the moment Minako attacked us in the command room, but then got affected by a sleep aliment.

"...Did this happen last night?" "Yes, Mitsuru-san, it did." "All of this happens the night before the operation, this can't be a sheer coincidence for some random intruders to raid the dorm." "What do you mean Mitsuru," Akihiko asked

Mitsu-chan looks over towards us...

"Yamagishi's room was destroyed not by chance, but maybe in a execution of a plan." "You serious!?" I reacted for some reason. "This is only speculation, although if I appear to be right, they were aiming to kill Yamagishi!"

No, there's something wrong with all of this. This doesn't make sense; the way her room was destroyed was like something shot through it. (Meruga to be specific.) And if so, why would they try and kill Fuuka by just straight-out destroying her room; these so called "intruders" could've just sneaked inside the dorm and then could've done the deed.

Her story has holes in it and nobody notices them.

"As that may be, at least Fu-Fu-chan is alright." "Speaking of which, how did Fuuka make it out of her room safely," Jun just asked the wrong question. "I wonder that as well" Mitsuru is getting curious about the wrong thing too.

"Kazuki-kun and I were in the command room with her." Nice one, Fu-chan. Now she'll have to confirm why we were in there.

"Why were you all in there to begin with," Mitsu-chan asked Minako.

"Were searching for Makoto..." "What do you mean?" Junpei said with a confused look on his face. "Makoto is missing." "Really!" Yukari's surprised tone nearly made a echo.

"I don't think he is missing though. I think someone kidnapped him." "The hell, someone kidnapped Makoto!" "Damn, that could be bad!" Both Junpei and Akihiko seem surprised by the mere fact of someone capturing Makoto, hell, so was I...

"We'll have to discuss this later, the Dark Hour is almost here." "Mitsuru's right, we need to get our heads in the game." "Senpei's right, let's kick some ass, then we'll talk later!" Junpei stated in a very simplistic way.

"Alright... Everyone, prepare for the operation!" We nod our heads and almost all the members dispersed. However...

"Kei-chan, Fu-Fu-chan...can I borrow a bit of your time, please." We both turned around even when we didn't want to.

"You look so scared Fu-Fu-chan, why?" "I'm-I'm not." "Course you're aren't..."

She walks to us in a calm manner; but it felt menacing at the same time.

"Why did you destroy Fuuka's room?" "...I needed my story to hold-up, so I did some interior decorating." "Well did a bang-up job with the room, ten out of ten!"

She puts her hand over the bandages... "You caused me a great deal of pain Kei-chan...what are we gonna do about?" "I'm sorry for your injury."

Suddenly, Minako grabs Fuuka's neck... "*Awk*" "Let her go!" "Why should I?" "That's it!" I throw a punch her way. She moved her other arm fast enough to catch it. She slammed me to the floor

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Kei-chan, you should know that hitting a lady is a bad thing." "Damn!" "Now Ms. Yamagishi is gonna have to pay for it..." "Kazuki...kun, ARGHHH!" "Wait, stop, please!" "Why should I, what's stopping me from crushing her neck?"

I began to feel scared; if I make a wrong move, Fuuka dies.

"Be - Because then you wouldn't be able to Makoto!" "Huh?"

"That's right, you wouldn't be able to find him if she isn't alive!" "Hmm, I don't really need her alive to find him..." "I'll just level the city if I need to..." Is she serious!?

"Although, if I do kill her here, I might get convicted for killing Yamagishi, and I wouldn't want that, soooo...

Minako let's go of Fuuka's neck, and she started coughing

"One year..." "Huh?" "You have until new years to find Makoto. "...And if we don't?" "...I'll kill you both, then everyone you love."

Minako went over to stairs...

"Oh, if you tell anyone else about this, or what really happened last night, I'll have to kill them..."

Minako started climbing the stairs like nothing happened... What the hell is going on; she was like an entirely different person.

"Fuuka are you-" Before I could finish my sentence, Fuuka lunged right at me; I can feel her shaking. "It's okay now, I'm right here." "*Sobbing* I was so scared." "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything, but if she tries something like that again, I'll make her pay for it."

All I heard was Fuuka crying and sniffling; I felt angry at myself, but I'm not gonna let Minako do as she pleases, I'm definitely not going to allow her to hurt Fuuka like that again. I am going to protect everyone from her.

"Kazuki-kun..." "I'm here." "can you stay with me during the operation?" "I ain't going nowhere." "Thank you."

7/7 Mon, Shirakawa Boulevard, Dark hour

When we arrived at Shirakawa Boulevard I told everyone that I would be staying behind. Nobody was against the idea, so they all left us behind and Fu-chan began to navigate the inside of the "hotel" for them.

"I'm sorry it's cramped in here." "Not at all, it's okay the way it is." I was beginning to get comfortable. "Oh, they just encounter an enemy." "Tell me when they're done fighting." "Alright..."

I pulled out a manga from the bag I brought along with me.

"Is that manga?" "Yeah..." "I was wondering, are there any manga on sci-fi?" "Tons actually, you wanna read some?" "Sure, but not ones about time travel, or ones with magic in it." "Aren't we picky, don't worry I have some that can satisfy your taste." "Thank you, and by the way I'm not picky."

I was reading until Fuuka made an announcement. "They just engaged the full moon shadow." "Really, give me the details." "Right now, Minako isn't fighting at full power!" "...She must not want to, or else her story about the so-called "intruders" will be a contradiction." "It appears to be that way..."

Fuuka was telling me all the details about what was going on inside there.

"They did it!" "Sweet!" "Junpei-kun delivered the final blow." "Good on him."

Fuuka responded towards their victory against the shadow...

"Wait, what's going on!?" "What's wrong!?" "Something happened in there!" "Was the shadow still alive!?" "No, its reading evaporated like I said before." Damn, maybe Minako did something! No that would make no sense, we didn't break her terms or the deadline.

"Kazuki-kun, can you go inside there and see what happened?" "Will you be fine without me?" "I can manage..." "Okay, then."

Fuuka released Lucia for me to enter the "hotel" to see what happened.

"Oi, asshole, where you going?" I stopped dead in my tracks after hearing what I just heard.

" _Wait, Kazuki-kun I sense someone else here!"_  "No shit, I'm right here you dumb bit-" *Thump* "ARGGH" "You better not say that last word!"

I kicked Katsu in the stomach before his foot made contact with Fuuka's Persona...

"*Cough* *Cough* *Cough* Damn, that was a dirty shot, loser!" "Was it really?" "There we go with that smart attitude, I think I should show you how to respect people who can seriously mess your shit up!" "Come and try it, but the girl has nothing to do with this, you understand me!?" "Did you get your self a hoe while I was awa-" *Bam* "ARRRGH" I used all of Skeith's strength and I put it into my fist, while using its agility to be able to move towards Katsu in the blink of an eye, and ultimately hit him in the gut.

"That hurt a hell of a lot." "That's what you get for insulting that lady over there!" "So if I keep doing it, will you fight with everything you got?" "I'm gonna fight with everything I got regardless." "Good, it wouldn't be fun that way!"

Katsu lights his foot on fire while making his way towards me. "You better ready your ass!" *Bam* "Trust me, I'm ready..." Our legs bashed against each others; my leg felt like it was being burned in a furnace! I drew my sword, swinging it towards Katsu... *Cling* "*Whistle* Where the hell you get that sweet-ass sword like that, did ya steal it?" "...It was a gift." "One hell of a gift." I look at his leg... It doesn't even look he got a cut when my sword made contact with his leg.

"How is your leg okay?" "Who really care, let's just get to the fighting!" He lunged right at me with enough force to destroy a building. I blocked with enough strength to make it out okay. "It seems you gotten a lot better since our last fight, huh." "I didn't want to be thrown on my ass ever again, so I got better." "Oh, yeah...I heard little old M.G kick your ass inside that giant ass tower." "Yeah, she did." "Wait...M.G is a chick!?" "You didn't know?" "Hell no, maybe that's why she always quite, and acts like a cold bitch."

M.G. must've been very careful about her identity even around her own team mates.

"Speaking of chicks, how's the red-eyes bimbo I tried to nail to the ground?" "She's doing fine." "...Maybe I should pay her a visit later."

I need to get inside that "hotel," But I need to get him off my back first. "I'm going to hit hard on this one, ass-hat." As Katsu said, he jumps against and off the wall of a building and starts to build a bigger flame on his right leg; He started to descend with all that heat backing him up.

" _Kazuki-kun, you need to avoid that attack! It's a concentrated Agi-like attack!"_  "Would I be able to counter it!?" " _Huh?" "_ If I hit him with an attack of my own, would I be able to counter?" "If it's powerful enough, then yes!" "Well then..."

I powered-up all the  _SP_  I can muster...

" _What is that?" "_ Is this enough!?" " _Huh, yes...it is!"_ "Good!"

I held my sword to my side; aiming my swing.

"Ocean's..."

"Whatch doing down there!?"

"...Stre-!"

**"This looks like a lot of fun, let me take the wheel for a bit."**

"What the-"

Before I could comprehend what wad going on, I was over run with a sense of something more violent taking over. "What the hell...is happening!?" "Take it, bitch!" *Boom* "KAZUKI!"

...

I was looking at the scene of the crash. When the dust started to settle I saw two figures

"What the hell!?" "Huh?"  **"Take what?"** "This is bullshit!"  **"I'm still waitiiiing!"** "...That should've killed you!"  **"You want the party to end so soon, you're such a terrible host. If that's the case, I'll be the host then** **for this whole party then..."**

The Kazuki-kun I saw before me wasn't the one I knew, but instead something else...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger, cliffhanger, burn Proxy's saga to the steak. Oh crap, um, hey guys, Proxy's saga here. This weeks chapter was a bit more centered around how Minako came back to the dorm as an entirely different person; more or less like...
> 
> Any way, Katsu came back, and he's back just so he can get mauled by the voice in Kazuki's head. (That sounds more weird than I thought it would be.) Also, now they have a deadline to find Makoto: Can they fulfill it? Who knows, gotta find out next time. So until then; see-
> 
> I found him! Burn him to the steak!
> 
> Oh no, they found me, I need to go! Until this blows over; see ya next week.
> 
> "Kill him!"
> 
> "Back away you savages, I have a butter knife!"


	20. A dark silhouette in the night

**Okay, before we get into today's chapter, I'd just love to say... We reached to the 20th chapter for this fanfic, HOORAY! Now as stated by my new update schedule, I will be uploading a new chapter per week. But I thought I would amp that up a bit by uploading two a week instead. Now with some of that being said, thank you everyone who regularly tunes in for new chapters, and for the people who left reviews, thank you all especially for leaving a review on past chapters about how you feel about this fanfic so far. Hopefully this fanfic can grow in time and more people will come to enjoy this fanfic. So please, continue to** **support the series by leaving a review and, or following the series. Now, all that is said and done; Ladies and gentlemen; Enjoy this weeks second release**.

7/7 Tu, Shirakawa Boulevard, Dark hour

**"So it looks like I'm running the show now."**

"What the hell are you...!?"

**"Why do you care, were about to have a lot of fun tonight."**

Kazuki-kun is acting different; He acting more insanely then he ever did before. And his eye color changed yellow.

"Kazuki-kun, what's going on!?"  **"...I forgot about you for a minute there..."**  Huh?"  **"Let me fill you in: I'm not the loser you're looking for!" "...I'm something entirely different..."**

He was right, I sense something different from him; It feels more ferocious and wild.

Kazuki-kun starts to charge-up for an attack against the enemy.  **Time to get it on..."**

Kazuki-kun let's go off the purple haired boy's leg and hits him in the solar plexus "Ugh!"  **"That hurts, don't it."**  Kazuki-kun kicks him across the face, then he knees him in the stomach.

 **"Does it hurt?"**  "Not really..."  **"Really, well in that case how about I change that."**  Kazuki-kun grabs him and proceeds to slam him into walls and into the floor "This isn't how Kazuki-kun fights, what's going on!?"

"I had enough of this...!" The purple haired boy summoned his persona and set everything around him on fire "How you like that bitch!" Kazuki-kun wasn't paying attention to what he was saying; But instead he sprinted toward the fire and slammed his fist into his gut ipon contact... "ACK!" The enemy was coughing out blood. After that, he dragged him to the hotel...

"Kazuki...kun?"  **"How about instead of say my name, shut the hell up."**  "*Gasp*"  **"Come on Katsu, our night just begun."**

Before they entered the hotel, I saw a small spark ignite near Kazuki-kun's back...

"Die you son of a bitch!"  **"Huh?"**  *Boom* "KAZUKI-KUN!"

The dust was starting to settle, and all I see are two figures; Kazuki-kun is okay!

 **"That felt good, can you do that on my neck next?"**  "You want more, I'll give you more!" Katsu jumped off an apartment buildings walls and charged-up flames that were even bigger then before... "This isn't good, that could destroy the hotel with everyone in it!"  **"I don't care..."**  "What, but Kazuki-"  **"Like I said before: shut the hell up, before I maim you!"**  Kazuki-kun began to walking in the direction of Katsu; He charged his sword with  _SP_  turned into almighty energy.

"Kazuki-kun, don't do that!" **"Didn't I tell to be quite!"**  "But Kazuki-kun, you'll-"  **"I don't know how he's able to love an annoying women like you?"**

He looks over to me in disgust; This isn't Kazuki-kun, who is this person!? "Who are you, and what did you do to Kazuki-kun!"

When I asked that he didn't respond. He look out at the blue fire ball in the air...

"Ya think I'm weak, then take this you assholes!" Katsu kicked down his attack towards us...

 **"I'll show you a real attack, Shiro stream!"** The being possessing Kazuki-kun shot-out a wave of white energy towards the Agi attack; Splitting it in halves

Boom* One half of that Agi attack hit the hotel. And the other half hit some other builds  **"Oops, looks like it hit the sex** **hotel regardless, oh well."** "...All our friends are in there!"  **"Do you think I care!?"** "...But Kazuki-kun does!"  **"Well guess what..."** He shoots in two different directions from me with the same almighty attack he split Katsu's Agi attack with.

Boom* He was causing destruction intentionally this time.  **"I'm getting sick of you, time to die!"** He began to raised the sword to the air. I was terrified by the amount of power he displayed, and the urge to kill made his own energy much more horrifying.

"Kazuki-kun, if you can hear me, please snap-out of it, he's hurting people, he'll hurt everyone else if you don't."  **"He ain't coming to save you." "** Please Kei, don't allow this person to take control of your body like this, come back to us; come back to me..."

 **"You just said your final prayers..."**  "Please, come back, Kazuki." He brought the blade down, trying to have it connect to my head...  **"Your time is up bit-"**

I sensed something weird going on with Kazuki-kun's body. There was more than one energy source this time coming from him.

 **"You bastard!"** "I'm not gonna let you destroy anything else tonight, or hurt anyone else!" "Kazuki-kun!?"

The other entity started screaming out in pain.  **"Are you an idiot, why are you holding back!? ...If you let me take the wheel we could destroy all of our opponents!"** "Sorry, but this isn't a show, nor is it a party, so get the hell out of my body!"  **"ARRRRRGGGHHH!"**

The yellow in Kazuki-kun's eyes went away and his sword dropped to the floor. "Kazuki-kun, are you okay!?" "Fu...ka...wha...I...?" He sounds confused and disoriented... Kazuki-kun's legs were giving out due to the lack of energy and damage he has taken...

"Kazuki-kun!" I caught him before he crashed to the floor. "Kazuki-kun, is it you!?" His  _SP_ is depleted entirely. "Kazuki-kun wake up, please wake up!" I summon Lucia and the two of us are sheltered inside of her.

"I don't know what to do, I have no idea how I can help!" I was biting my lip with anger towards my inability to heal him.

"I'm so sorry Kazuki-kun, I don't know what to do." I gripped his hand harder when I felt nothing but dread wrap around the area.

I couldn't sense anything coming from anyone; I'm all alone. "Someone, anyone, please *Sobbing* answer me... Please." I felt a wave of emotions crashing inside me. "I don't want to be alone. I-" "...And you never will be..." "HUH!?"

I felt a sensation on my cheek; a hand was spotted on it. "Ka-Ka-Kazuki-kun!?" When I saw him smiling I started to burst into tears. The sound Kazuki and me heard was me crying... "It's okay, I ain't going nowhere..."

Even after that, I was still crying until..."*Sniffle* Wa-Wait I sense someone coming from the hotel." "Who is it?" "It's...Minako."

We see her walking from the entrance like nothing happened. "What happened out here~?" "Lucia!" I summoned my Persona to protect Kazuki-kun... "Calm down, I won't hurt him, it looks like someone beat me to the punchline." "What about everyone else!?" "Them, riiiight..."

Minako looked over to the destroyed building... "They're still alive, but some of them are pretty banged-up, right now. I think it's due to the sudden Agi attack that hit the building." "...!" "...!" "You two are so tensed right now, why is that?" "This some sort of game to you!?" "Yes, it is a game actually..." "What the hell is wrong with you!" "Kei-chan, you shouldn't raise your voice, the building might collapse and with everybody in it."

She was basically telling me to shut up in a messed up way...

"Now, I took care of the second shadow that was in there." "Wait, there were two shadows in there!" "That's right, and I took care of it for you guys."

We stood here in silence; Minako look like she didn't mind her friends getting hurt.

"The Dark Hour ends in a minute, but don't worry, I contacted Ikutsuki while I was in there." She begins to sit at the entrance of the hotel

"You two might want to be careful from now on, I don't think the one who attacked you guys here was meant for Kei-chan only. ...No, no, no, no, no, no, they were trying to take out our whole team..."

We were sitting here in shock of the realization of what she just said. Did SEES make an enemies with people far more stronger than we are!?

Shirakawa Boulevard, Midnight

"Looks like The Dark Hour ended." "Minako answer me this: what is your hidden agenda with this team!?" "Like I said: I'm gonna find him no matter what, even if it means using you people to my advantage."

Upon hearing that, I also heard a vehicle pulling-up. "Looks like our ride is here..." "Minako...!" "What!?"

Kazuki-kun looks directly at her... "I won't let you use SEES for your own personal gain! I won't allow it!" "Interesting, you'll stop me... Then I guess this is a game after all."

I feel Kazuki-kun's conviction to protect everyone.

"Excuse us, are you apart of SEES?" "Yes, we are." I look over to Minako-chan who's giving a devilish smirk. They walk over to Minako-chan. "Are any of you hurt!?" "Yes, but Mitsuru-san and the others are still in there, you have to save them!" "Mitsuru-sama is still in there, let's go!"

The two men in black rush inside there to get everybody out of the building...

"Kazuki, Yamagishi...let the games begin." "I'll end it before you can blink." "Blink..."

Iwatodai dormitory, outside of Kei Kazuki's room, Midnight

Fuuka was giving me a hand to my room due to all the  _SP_ I burned pushing back that other thing within me.

"We're here, but why didn't we go to a hospital instead?" "You know what, my room sounds a bit weird to me." "What do you mean?" "...I mean since you don't have a room now, maybe we should..." "Are you saying you want to share a room together!?" "I'm only suggesting this because what if we get attacked by the same people again, or what if Minako goes bat-shit crazy and tries to kill you."

This gone to being awkward really fast...

"I don't m-mind though..." "Cool..." We would have to speak to Mitsuru-senpai about it." "You're right, let's talk to her about it while she's in the hospital. It would be...more safer that way." "...Agreed."

I open up the door to my room to find an expected person in it.

"Are the both of you okay?" "Shizuka-chan?" "Sup, M.G."


	21. Chapter 21

7/8 Wed, Gekkoukan high, Rooftop, Lunch

I came up to the roof to find M.G. meditating on the floor. "You seem to be at peace, which is natural for you of course." "Do you need something Kazuki?"

I began to let my mind drift for a minute... "Kazuki, why are you here?" "I need to ask you something." "...And that would be...?" "The night of the third full moon, did you see what happened!?" "Yes..." I knew it... She must've been watching the whole fight then.

"You're going to ask me why I didn't stop Katsu, is that correct?" "Originally I was, but I decided not to." "That's a surprise..." "Is it really?"

A few seconds after M.G. goes back to meditating, the door flies open. "Kazuki-kun, are you here?" "Yeah...I'm here." "Huh, where is he?" "He's behind the door." "OH!" Fuuka moves the door away from my body. I forgot to mention that upon her opening the door, Fuuka hit me with it. "Kazuki-kun, are you alright!?" "(Exaggerated) Haha, I'm fine, no problem at all." For a girl like her she sure is strong!

"What do you have in your hands Yamagishi?" "Well..." Yamagishi unwraps the bag that was in her hands... "I see, bento boxes..." "Wait, bento?" Kazuki pushes off from the wall with excitement for the fact that she made some lunch.

"Aw, man, Fu-chan you rule!" "Thank you, Kazuki-kun." "Hmm..." "Is something the matter Rin-chan?" "Nothing, it's just..." "...I can just smell the goodness from here!"

There's something wrong with this whole thing. "M.G. you look tense..." "Oh, I was just thinking something." "Must've been something important." "Y-Yes..."

Yamagishi opens the bento boxes, showing what one would regularly pack inside a bento. But... "Oh my god, this looks really good!' "I hope you all enjoy it." "You know I will."

Why do I have a strange feeling about this entire thing; there's something strange about these bentos...

"Here, Kazuki-kun...this one is...for you..." With her cheeks covered with a hue of red, she hands Kazuki a specific bento box. "Thanks..." I look at the box; it has a unique design about it, something you would give to a person dear to you.

I grabbed one of the bento boxes and opened it. ...It appears to be normal so far. Still.

"Wow, this is so cool!" I look over to Kazuki's bento. Everything in it seems normal. (as I said more than once before.) It seems to have a heart shape formed right on top of the food. She must've put a lot of time and effort into this.

"What do you think, is the heart shape a bit too much?" Kazuki leaned towards Yamagishi's forehead *Smooch* "It's great..." Yamagishi turned around and began blushing intensely. (While she was mumbling.)

"Well, time to eat!" Maybe I'm just being paranoid. I don't sense anything dangerous about Yamagishi. ...However, I'm still gonna keep my guard up.

I open my bento and I try to smell the food in question. "*Gasp*" This oder, it smells...! TOXIC!

"This is gonna taste good!" I look over to Kazuki, who has the food in his mouth. "Kazuki, wait a moment!" It was already to late, he swallowed it down. "What's the matter M.G.?" "Nothing, it's nothing important." That's odd, I'm sure that I smell something foul within the food. Maybe it was my imagination?

"Kazuki-kun, are you okay?" "..." "Kazuki, do feel like your organs are shutting down?"

In a silent reply, Kazuki puts down the bento and he begins to unwrap the hoodie around his waist... "Kazuki-kun, why are you going towards the door?" "...Because I need the bathroom..."

Kazuki places his hoodie on the bench I'm sitting on, nice and neatly. "Hey, if I don't come back for my hoodie before lunch ends, can one of you take it with you back to class. Thanks."

Kazuki looked at the door for a minute before walking to it. Then, he started running while putting his hands to his mouth.

"Oh, the food wasn't poisonous, it just tasted terrible." "WHAT!?" "Did I say something out of line?"

Tatsumi hospital, After school

Fuuka and I went over to the hospital after school, so we could talk to Mitsu-chan about Fu-chan's room placement. To be honest, I don't see this going well...

We arrived at Mitsu-chan's hospital room. We were standing there with nervous hearts.

"S-So, which of us sh-shou-should ask her?" "Calm down Fu-chan. I thought of our reason...it should be good, enough." "You don't sound so confident..." "...Because I'm not."

I slide open the door to find Mitsu-chan staring at us. Did she hear us? "Yamagishi, Kazuki...is something the matter?" "No, nothing's wrong..." My voice was cracking under the pressure "...It's just...we..." "Is there a problem at the dorm?" "Not at all, all though, we do have a request for you." Fuuka's voice squeaked. "...That would be?"

It got quite real quick for at least what I think would be for a minute until... "Screw it, I might as well say it." "Be careful, Kazuki-kun." Why is she telling me that n- Oh, I get it...

"Mitsuru-senpai, this gonna sound...wild, but may Fuuka Yamagishi room with me?" "WHAT!?" Mitsuru-senpai jolted up. And doing so resulted in some of her wounds opening. "ARGH!" "Mitsuru-senpai, take it easy. You're still hurt!"

Mitsu-chan lays back down on her back..."Why would you ask me if that, you both know that it contradicts the dorm rules!?" "I know, but..." "...He's trying to protect me!" Fuuka suddenly just yelled out. "Excuse me Yamagishi?" "Kazuki-kun is just trying to protect me from whoever is trying to destroy SEES." "..." "I also promise nothing inappropriate will happen if you allow us to sleep in the same room together. ...So please."

We both bowed our heads in a pleading manner... I don't know what to expect from her at this moment.

"This is quite a troublesome request you two are making..." "..." "...However, your reasoning is acceptable..." "Does that mean yes...?" "...It means I'll allow this to happen." "Re-really!?" I look at Fu-chan with a victories smirk on my face. I can't actually believe she said yes to our request! "But before you leave Kazuki, a word..." "It's okay, Fuuka, just wait for me outside of the room." "Okay..." Fuuka walks outside of the room...

"Kazuki, I heard you two were attacked last night, during the operation, is that true?" "Yeah, it is..." Mitsuru looks out the window. She looks over to where the helicopters are circling around; near Shirakawa Boulevard. "Our enemies don't care who they hurt, they'll destroy this city if they're left alone." "I know..." "...The one is responsible for all of that destruction is nothing short of a monster!" "..." I felt a pain in my chest when she said that. **"Hehehe, Monster, now doesn't that word sound familiar."**  " (Quietly) Shut up!" "Hmm, did you say something Kazuki?" "No."

"Kazuki, I also wanted to ask something else." "Shot." "What is your relationship with Yamagishi?" "Our relationship...well I guess you can say - we're a couple." "Is that so..." "Is that a violation of the rules as well?" "...No, no, it's not...it's just..."

Mitsuru looked over to me in a serious way, so serious, it sent shivers down my spine. "Our enemies want us dead, that much is clear now. ...Albeit they seem strong, we have cards up our own sleeves." "...And that would be..?" "You and Arisato." I hate to admit that she's right, but she's right. Minako is a lot more stronger than I am. "But why me? You and Kio are pros?" "...You have a certain strength about you that most people don't have." "Really?" "Your Persona powers are nothing but a mystery to me." "Is that so." "It is indeed."

I slide open the door, I see Fuuka's head near the door for some reason.

"Oh, before you two leave, I have a couple things to say about your room placement for you and Yamagishi." "Okay, what is it?" "One: You two are not to partake in any type of inappropriate actions that go beyond a kiss." "Alright." "Two: You two are not allowed to tell anyone about this arrangement." "Of course we won't Mitsuru-senpai."

Mitsu-chan takes a deep breath and then sticks up a third finger. "Third: If I find out that the both of you disregard these conditions, an execution will be the proper punishment for the both of you, is that understood...?" "(Unionism) Yes!" I felt a sudden skip in my heart beat; she nearly killed me by just saying "Execution"

"Finally, condition four: Protect our support no matter what...is that clear?" "It is, Kirijo-senpai!" I give her a thumbs-up and she nods at us. I closed the door behind us

I pull out a folder from my pillow... "(To herself) Kazuki kei, Arisato Minako, and Yuki Makoto. I need to gain more information on all of them, especially Kazuki. ...And I also need to figure out who the traitor is...maybe then we can finally make sense of who our enemies are. I also need to have a search party look for Yuki.

Iwatodai dormitory, Kazuki/Fuuka's room, Evening

I opened the door to mine/Fuuka's new room. I left the room before so I could go change into something more comfortable. Although the room is only meant for one person to sleep in, which in it self would've been a problem if I hadn't bought a futon already. And as for clothes, were sharing one closet. (Obviously.) But other then that, I think I'm gonna have to go to Tartarus to grind up some money.

"Sup, Fu-chan." "N-Nothing!" "Why are you so jumpy?" "I guess it has to due with the fact that we're sharing the same room." "I guess…"

I look over to Fu-chan's hands… She seems to be holding a manga in them. "Well, what are you reading?" "…It's a manga about mecha, the air turning into waves, and it's also a love story." "Oh, I know what you're talking about."

I sat next to her, looking at the page she's on. "I only saw one volume of this, in your collection…" "Let me guess: you want me to buy more volumes." "…If you can." "I'll try."

I get up from the bed, and I turn on the TV...

_"In recent news, a hotel located in Shirakawa Boulevard was destroyed due to unknown reasons…" "..." Although an investigation is underway, people speculate that the hotel and other buildings among that were attacked by terrorist. So until proven otherwise, this will be considered an unknown fanaminam."_

"….." I look at the TV in silence... "It's my fault, I'm the one who destroyed those buildings. I'm the one who hurt those people…" "That's not true…you didn't want to, but that other being did." "…With my body, with my! With my…" "What is Kazuki-kun?" I was in deep for the words that popped in my head: "With my own attack."

"Fuuka, can you see something for me?" "What is it?" I thought about what I was about to say... No, this is too risky for her.

"You know what, forget it, it doesn't matter." "Was it related to the thing that took over your body?" "No..." "It was, wasn't it." "...It wasn't!" "Kazuki-kun, you don't need to lie to me. Just tell." "I said it wasn't, Damn it!"

I look over to Fuuka, after realizing that I raised my voice on accident. "Oh...well then...I'm sorry then Kazuki-kun." Fuuka walks over to the door without glancing at me. "Fuuka, wait!" Before I could say another word, Fuuka shut the door behind herself.

"Damn!" I slam my fist on my desk... "I'm such a god damn asshole."

Iwatodai dormitory, Kazuki/Fuuka's room, Dark Hour

Kazuki was sleeping on the futon again; he wants to stay from me, so I don't get hurt. I get out of the bed and I knell down in front of him.

"Kazuki-kun, I'm sorry I ran away... I didn't mean to do that. I don't want to do that ever again to you." I get inside of the futon... "I know you don't want me to do this, but..." I put my hands on his head. I began to concentrate on linking my consciousness, with his soul. "...I'll find out what that thing was."

But before I do that..." I lean in forward and I kiss Kazuki-kun on the lips. "...That was me returning the favor for today."

I established the link towards Kazuki's soul. All I need to do now is focus, and I'm in. "When this is over I'll apologize to you." Everything in the room began to turn white.

Kazuki's soul; what will it look like...

The sea of Kazuki's soul, ?

I open my eyes, to find myself inside of a sea… One would think that this would be real water, but I sense that it isn't. There seems to be some pretty tall buildings. I also see a bit of teal in this sea; is the color like this because of me…?

"This is Kazuki-kun's soul…"  **"Incorrect."**  "Huh!?"  **"It's our soul."**  "You…!"  **"Me…"**

"Why did you do all those things with Kazuki-kun's body!?"  **"Because it was fun."** "It's not suppose to be fun to hurt people!"  **"Shut up, you peace loving, bitch!"**  "...I have a question for you...?"  **"I don't feel like answering any questions, ya free-loader."** He began to pick his ear.

Knowing that this conversation is going nowhere, I summon Lucia...  **"Cute, you think that piece of shit Persona will protect you."** The entity starts to laugh (at me) like this is some sort of joke.

 **"You know what, you're funny, make another joke. Oh, maybe something like: Kazuki-kun will save me..."** "Not this time, this time, I'll do this by myself. I'll help Kazuki!"  **"Hehehehe... AHAHAHAHAHA! GOD, NOW I SEE WHY I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"**

He summons a white-clad sword to his right-hand...  **"I hate you, oh, I hate you so much with every fiber of my being!"**  "Why?"  **"Why...she asked why. Because, you're so pathetic! Acting as if you can actually do anything, other then yell "Kazuki-kun", and act like such a coward!"**  "I'm not going to let you destroy me like that, I'm going to stay strong, because that's what Kazuki taught me!"  **"...You know what, you're starting to piss me of, bitch!"**

He begins to swimg the sword, by it's chain at a really rapid-rate.  **"Time to die! I'll make sure to tell Kazuki what happened here when I talk to him."**

He throws the sword at me... *Persona shattering* "*Grunting*"  **"Looks like it only took one shot, too bad."** "I won't give up..."  **...Who cares, you're dead already!"**

He kicked me down to the floor... "Ugh!" *Thud*  **"What should I break first, your hands, your legs, or maybe a bit of everything?"** "..."  **"Tryin' to act brave?** **...Whatever, I'll just kill you here and now."** He raised the white clad-sword above his head to only then bring it down to my head.  **"DIE BITCH!"** "..."  _"She isn't destined to die today."_ "Huh?"  **"Damn it!"**

A black figure goes flying towards the Kazuki-look-a-like... *Cling* He clashed swords with the enemy.  _"Miss, are you alright?"_ "Ye-Yes."  _"...Then stand back, far from this fight."_ "I can't, I need answers!"

The mystery person looks over to me in concern, why for though?  _"Then in that case, stand back and help me in this fight."_ "Okay."  **"You think you pair of cunts can stop me, ha, don't make me laugh."** The entity pushes away from the new arrival...

The evil entity begins to charge his  _SP_...  **"I'll kill you all...!"** _"Let us go Yamagishi!"_ "Right...!"


	22. Chapter 22

The sea of Kei Kazuki's soul, ?

**"Oi, so you think the both of you can take me on!"** " _Miss Yamagishi, stay back and provide support!"_  "Okay...!" I move back away from the both of those two of them.

**"How about this: You let me kill that girl and I let you live, doesn't sound bad, right?"** _"I decline!"_ **"The hell, don't think you can just come up in here and act like you're better than me!"** _"I rightfully belong here."_ **"...Oh really..."**

The evil entity moved too fast for me to see with my own eyes. *Cling*  **"Then in that case, this is where you die."**

The Kazuki-look alike grabbed the man cloaked in black and threw him through some of the buildings. "Are you okay!?"  _"No worries, he didn't do any substantial damage_   **"That'll change soon..."**  The fake Kazuki went over to the hooded man and smashes his foot into the hooded mans stomach, and then raised his sword to the air.  **"Shiro stream!"**  He's using the move he used the night of the Full moon.  _"Tch!"_   **"What's the matter, you feeling the pressure now! Say something, will ya!"**

I need to start helping!  _"Attack him with now, he's wide open due or a attack, so strike!"_   _"Okay."_  The hooded man's blade was starting to emitted a sort of energy.  **"Sup, bit-"**   _"Kuro stream."_   **"The hell!"**  As the name implied, a black stream of almighty energy was sent flying past fake's cheek. "How did you do that?"  _"I just used my SP, nothing to it."_ "But your blade... It's broken." _"...I know."_  He might've made the  _SP turn into almighty energy, and then_  into a blade-like form. Then he launched that part at him.

 **"you aren't gonna get away with that, you little sluts!"**  He jumps towards me...  **"I'm gonna kill you here and now!** " "Why do you hate me so much?"  **"...Cuz, people like you hold him back! If he were to let me take the wheel, we could crush anyone in our way!"**  "Just what are you?"  **"I am what Kazuki was called: a monster! ...But more importantly, I am the god damn shadow inside his soul!"**  "WHAT!"

Did I hear that right, a shadow!? "Wait, what do you mean by monster?"  **"I tried so hard to make him give in... That damn Naoya person always got in the way. It's cool, I have a better idea: I'll kill everyone he cares about, that way I'll paint him a familiar picture of being lonely. It will be like Mikage-cho, but funnier"**

It was him. He was the reason why Kazuki-kun was treated unfairly; he ruined his life there.

"How could you!"  **"Huh?"** "You hurt an innocent person for all his life, and here you are sitting around, bragging about it! Kazuki said that I have a forgiving personality, but... I'll never forgive you!"  **"You look like you're gonna cry."** He's right, I was crying a bit, but I have to hold it in for right now; I need to concentrate on this fight!

 _"I heard quite enough, you will not bring harm to anyone, anymore."_   **"Try me, bitches!"**  The shadow starts to swing his sword at the hooded man. He was missing most of his attacks because the hooded man was dodge out of the way of most of the attacks.  **"Sukukaja!"**  A green light surrounds the shadow, and with enough speed to finally reach his target he jabs the hooded man in the gut, and something began to emit from the palm of his hand. A Agi spell was fired from his hand, this sent the hooded man to into the wall of a building.  **"Is that all you got"**  The shadow went over to him and stabbed the hooded man... "No!" _"...It's alright"_   **"The hell!"**  *Stab* I see a long-black blade pierce through the shadow.  **"How are you...!?"**   _"You seem surprised. I'm sorry, but something in my mind prevents me from tell you anything."_   **"Ack, shit!"**  The shadow breaks the sharp energy with his bare hands.  _"He out-did my own energy, interesting..."_   **"Kazuki will suffer, then eventually, he will be mine to control."**  " I'll never let that happen, I'll protect Kazuki from you no matter what!"  **"Shut up, you damn whore! I'll make sure you're the first person I kill!"**   _"I won't allow it!"_   **"...Shut your white knight-ass up!"**

 _"Kuro stream..."_   **"Shit, Shiro stream!"**  A clash of black and white was before me. It was too much, maybe even for Kazuki's soul "This is too much! You both need to stop this, you'll destroy everything!"  **"What you gonna do now, you'll kill poor Kazuki-chan if we continue?"**   _"I know, that's why..."_  The hooded man disappeared in thin air. "Where did he go?"  **"The shit...!"**   _"Gigantic fist."_  A purple-clad fist appeared behind the shadow and made contact with the his body, sending him flying  **"ARGGGHHH!"**

The shadow was sent flying through a building. And landed on the side of a building.  **"Screw this, THUNDER REIGN!"** _"Thunder reign!"_ Thunder clouds formed around us. Two thunder bolts hit each.

"What is this, it feels like one of there powers are rising, is that even possible in this moment?" The electricity got to intense. *BOOM* The electrical blast of energy destroyed Lucia in one go. "AHHHH!" I was flying backward in mid-air *Thud* "Huh?" I turn around to see what stopped me in my tracks... Nobody was behind me, but it felt like someone was though... After that attack. I didn't sense the shadow

"Did you win?"  _"It seems so... But a the last second, the shadow used a skill called, Ice age. Then he used another move called, inferno"_  "...He turned the ice into steam!"  _"Yes, that seems to be case..."_

I don't know who this man is, I should ask him for his name. "Um, who are you, what's your name?"  _"...Phi"_  "Phi..." "What are you doing here anyway?" "Like I said before, I'm look for answers."  _"...To what?"_  "...For what that thing was."  _"Did you find your answer then...?"_  "Yes..."  _"I see."_

Waves crashing*  _"*Gasp*"_  "What is it?"  _"The waves are acting aggressive!"_  "That means..." "...It means, Kazuki-sama is in pain!" "Someone is hurting him right now!" "Not physically, but morally."

After Phi said that, I heard a voice echo around me

"(Echoed) Don't leave...!" "Huh?" "(Echoed) Please, don't leave me here alone... Fuuka..."

"Is he having a nightmare?"  _"Yes, he feels scared right now."_  "Why!?"  _"...Because, he scared to lose everything that he has right now; he's scared that the shadow will take control and hurt all of those he holds dear. He's scared you will no longer be there for him."_

Words failed me on how I felt about all of this. I have to get out of here, I have to tell Kazuki everything is okay! "I need to help him!"  _"That would be the best course of action."_  I sat down on the floor, trying to concentrate on leaving.

 _"Goodbye, Yamagishi-sama."_  "Goodbye to you too, Phi-san." I feel all the water around me disappear. I'm coming Kazuki-kun!

7/9 Thu, Iwatodai dormitory, Kazuki/Fuuka's room, Midnight

I woke up to find Kazuki-kun still sleeping. He looks like he's in pain. ...I need to wake him up.

"Kazuki-kun, wake up, please wake up." "Mmm, Fu-chan, why are you in the futon with me?" "Kazuki-kun..." "...You be a lot more comfortable on the bed, so-" "I'm sorry!" "Huh?"

"...I'm sorry I ran out of the room earlier, I didn't know what to do." "..." "I should've just left it alone and from now on, if you tell me to not think much about it, then I won't." "It's okay, you are entitled to your own opinions." I begin to remember what the shadow said about intentionally ruining, Kazuki's life. I couldn't let it go... Tears started rolling down my eyes.

"Why are you crying, did you have a bad dream?" "*Sobbing* It was...horrible." "There, there... I'm right here, Fu-chan..." He put my head to his chest. "By the way, I'm sorry I raised my voice at you earlier. But Don't feel sad, I love seeing you smile like you always do." "*Sniffle*" "...Can you tell me what the nightmare was about?" "I rather not." "That's okay, you can keep it to yourself... And like you said to me, 'You can tell me when you're ready'." "*Sniffle* Okay..." "Can I tell you what my dream that I had?" "What was it?"

"Well, I felt like I was in the dark by myself. But I was chasing someone, someone dear to me..." "..." "I couldn't catch up no matter how fast I ran; It made me even more sad." "..." "But the dream really started when I just woke up."

I wrap my arms around Kazuki's neck... "Fuuka, you...all right" "I'm...fine" "Then how about we stop crying, your eyes will get sore if you rub them too much" "*Sobbing* You're right."

Kazuki moves his head towards mine... "You know it's quite late Kazuki-kun." I look over to the alarm clock on our desk... "3:34 A.M. Only three-to-four hours until school starts. What do you want to do?" "What does the lady want to do?" "Talk..." "Then let's talk about that manga you want me to buy for you." "It's pretty good and I would love to keep on reading it." "Well in that case, I'm gonna need to go to, Tartarus then." "I don't think we'll be able to, Mitsuru-senpai and Akihiko-senpai aren't here..." "There's always M.G." "You're right, Rin-chan could help us, but still..." "You don't get something if you don't break the rules. (Except the ones for us rooming together."

I got out of the futon... "Do you wanna sleep on the bed...with me Kazuki?" Kazuki-kun gets out of the futon also. "As long as you're cool with it?" "I am." I sat on the end of the bed. "Fu-chan..." "Yeah." "I feel bad for Minako..." "Why for?" "...I know she almost killed, me and you." "I feel the same way." "Really?" "Yes... She just wants to find Makoto-kun. But the way she's going on about it isn't right." "...I feel like this is my responsibility, so I need to do something about this, but what?" "We'll figure it out..."

I put my head to the pillow. "You know what Kazuki-kun..." "What?" "We should go visit the shrine tomorrow." "Why for?" "...For everyone's good health." "I can have M.G. heal all of them." "Would Rin-chan do that?" "...Maybe, but wouldn't hurt to try."

I put my head on top of Kazuki-kun's chest; where his heart is. It feels...nice.

"Goodnight, Fu-chan." "You too, Kazuki."

Kazuki-kun kisses me on the forehead. After that, I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

Iwatodai dormitory, Minako Arisato's room, Middle of the night

I was still wide awake, looking at the picture of Makoto and me in junior high. "I remember when he use to wear glasses *chuckle* he looked so funny..."

I lay back on my bed, touching my bandages. I lost my eye in a fight against Kazuki.

"Maybe I should hangout with Rio tomorrow? Huh, why do I feel so...empty...?" Maybe if I find him, maybe he can tell me. Maybe then I can find out why. "I will find you Makoto. Just wait for me!"


	23. The third moon

7/11 Sat, Gekkoukan high, Class: 2-E, Morning

When I entered the class I saw Rin-chan in her seat. I rushed over to her... "Rin-chan, are you busy?" "No, why?" "I know what made Kazuki-kun go berserk." "Really, tell me." "...It was a shadow…" "A shadow!?" Rin-chan looked like she was not too surprised by this more than she sounded. Does she know something?

"I need to look into this myself…" "What can I do to help?" "You continue to fight the shadows." "But I want to help Kazuki-kun, too. let me help you!" "...It would be a wiser for you to just remain near Kazuki. Besides, I would need to tell you about classified information, and I can't do that." "Oh...sorry, Rin-chan…" "It's alright, Yamagishi." "You're right though." "Yes, I'll have a better chance on finding out what and how that shadow works." "...Okay."

I heard the late bell ring and I still don't see Kazuki-kun yet. "Kei Kazuki, Kei Kazuki?" "Here…" "Huh?" I look at Kazuki-kun, he's covered in bruises on his face and hands…

"(Whispering) Did Kazuki get into a fight with someone?" "(Whispering) No idea, but he is a bit scary sometimes when he's angry. Like in April, when he was yelling at Natsuki, I felt something weird about him…"

I heard a few people talking about how Kazuki-kun got into a fight. None of that is true, I know it isn't…

Mr. Ekoda looked ready to tear Kazuki-kun's head off. "Why are you covered in bruises? Were you fighting?" "No sir, actually, I got a bad fortune when I went to the shrine today…" "Is that so…" "Yeah, I slipped down the staircase of the shrine when I was leaving. See, I even the fortune."

"(Whispering) Nah, Kazuki doesn't seem like the type to pick fights." "(Whispering) Yeah, he seems like a chill guy." Whew, thank God he didn't get into a fight.

"Well then, go to the nurse's office and after that, come back here." "Got it, sir." Kazuki-kun left the room after being told to. At least he's okay. (Somewhat)

Gekkoukan high, Class: 2-E, lunch

I was walking through the hallways before I saw M.G. walk to me…

"Sup." "Don't talk with your mouth full." "Sorry…" I swallowed all the food in my mouth… "Man, that was good!" "What were you eating?" "...Bread with some butter on the inside. For a sweet deal. If you want some l could give you some money for it." "I'm good." "Okay, but you look like you need to tell me something." "Come with me." "M.G., wait I want to see Fu-chan!" "You will."

Gekkoukan high, roof, lunch

I walk up to the roof after M.G. made me. I see Fuuka on the roof; huh, I see her holding a book in her hands and writing something into a notebook.

"Fu-chan." "Huh, Kazuki-kun, there you are, I need to speak to you about something." "Okay…"

Fuuka looks over into the distance… "Kazuki-kun, I…"

Gekkoukan high, Class: 2-E, After school

I found Kazuki on his desk, but something seemed off. Kazuki, are you alright?" "This is real bad." "What is…?" Did Yamagishi tell him about the shadow? "M.G., did you heal all my teammates?" "...Was that a bad choice?" "No, but…"

Kazuki raised his head in quick and serious manner. What happened on that roof…?

"Listen, because this is serious… You must've told Fuuka that you healed our teammates, right?" "Yes." I said with question marks appearing in my head. "Kazuki, what is going on?" "...Were gonna die!" "What do you mean? Is there an enemy here?" "...My Fu-Chan's cooking!" Huh? "What are you talking about, I don't see the prob-" Wait what!

"W-Why is this my problem?" "Because she wanted you to join in as well." "Join in on what?" "...The party for everyone on SEES's recovery. And I said you would love to join-in." "Why would you say that!?" "She was so excited and she asked me if you like to join…" "...I don't." "Why not?" "I want to keep my organs healthy." "Please, come on through!" "Why should I?" "I recall you saying 'It's rude to turn down gifts from others'." "..." He used my own advice against me; damn!

"Fine." "You mean it?" "Yes, damn it." "Woo, cool!" "But, if I do this, you have two options to choose from…" "Okay…" "One: I have you run away from the Reaper with your hands and legs tied…" "The hell, that seems like a bit too much!" "...Two: We replace all of the food " "What?" "...If we replace the food, you and all your other teammates will be able to avoid death." "Do you really think we could pull it off?" "Absolutely…"

It looks like Kazuki is in agreement with me. We need to save ourselves from this a cursive fate if we want to live.

Tatsumi hospital, Mitsuru Kirijo's room, after school

I waiting in anticipation for the report on Kazuki. "Mitsuru-sama, here's the report on Kazuki Kei." "Thank you…"

I open the file on Kazuki… It listed that he went to St. Merlin high, located in Mikage-cho. "Huh, his face…" It was covered in band-aids and many more patches. "(To herself) What was his life before this?" I look over to the man who handed me the report…

"Excuse me, but I need you to pass along a message." "...Yes, Mitsuru-sama…" "I need you to tell Ikutsuki to do a more in-depth background check on Kazuki. I want to know what his life up until now was like." "Yes ma'am!" "...After that, I need reports on Arisato and Yuki…" "I'll get right on that." The man in black leaves the room in an orderly fashion.

"This is an invasion of privacy, but I need to know why Kazuki, Yuki, and Arisato are so powerful."

Iwatodai dormitory, Lounge, Evening

I came back to the dorm alone, because Fu-chan told me she wanted to get back to the dorm as quickly as possible. I opened the door to the dorm, and the first thing I see is Fu-chan watching TV.

"Yo, Fu-chan..." "Oh, welcome back." "What'cha watchin'?" "There's was interesting news report on something and-" "What's with the notebook...?" "Nothing!" "...Is it for what you're making for tonight?" Please say yes. "No!" "Alright, then why did you change the channel, then? "You surprised me." "...Sorry." "It's alright."

I put my bag on the couch, and I sit next to her... "Man, I'm beat..." "Did something happen?" "Not really, it's just I had a hard time convincing M.G. to come over and eat with us." "...Do you think Mitsuru-senpai will be okay with her coming over?" "Push comes to shove, we can always tell her that Rin is a Persona-user." I said jokingly... "I don't think Rin-chan would like that." "I was only joking."

I look over to her with a worried look on my face... "Hey, you're aren't worried that your food will come out bad, do you? "No, why?" "No reason, it just...I'm just hyped for it." I hate myself right now... "Really, maybe I should make it now!" "Don't!" "Huh?" "...I mean you should try to cook it tomorrow; you know, so it doesn't get cold over time... Ya know what I'm saying..." "That sounds..." Oh crap! "...Like an excellent idea!" Whew, crisis avoided...

"Well in that case, do you wanna eat this..." Fu-chan pushes a bento box to my chest. Crap, I'm in real deep trouble right now!

I take a whiff of it; it doesn't leave much to the imagination. " Does it look good...?" "Looks great." I put on the best smile I can put on. I hesitantly pick up the chopsticks and I put the food in my mouth... "So, is it good!," Fuuka said with a shine in her eye. "It's amazing." I felt scared for my health...

"Hm?" It still taste weird, but it didn't taste as weird than before. (I wonder why?)

"I have more if you want some more." "That's...okay..." I put the food on the table and I take Fu-chan's hand. "What do you wanna do now?" "Can we watch a movie...?" "Sure, it's Sunday tomorrow anyway, so were good." "Okay, let me go get my computer, and I'm gonna change into something more comfortable." "Yeah...I think I should do the same."

We got up from the couch and made our way to our room... She changed in my room and I changed in the bathroom.

A couple of minutes later, we were down stairs watching a movie. We were watching one of those futuristic movies with advanced technology and stuff. And needless to say, Fu-chan was having a real good time; she was nerding-out. (Which she did in a cute way...)

"Hey, Fu-chan, I'm gonna use the bathroom." "Uhu." "Fill me in on what I missed." "Uhu..." She wasn't listening to me at all.

Iwatodai dormitory, Kei Kazuki/Fuuka Yamagishi's room

I opened the door to our room, and when I spotted, Fu-chan's bag. I opened it right away. "Let's see, where are those recipe notes..." As I kept on flipping through her notebook, I realized something: what the hell am I doing? I stop flipping through the notebook, and I put it back in her bag... "...You know what, forget trying to replace the food! I'm just gonna help her."

I saw the notebook she had earlier this afternoon. "I am one nosy son of a bitch... But I am curious to know why she didn't want me to know what she was writing... I flip open the notebook to the first page. "Huh, what's this?" I saw a couple of letters on the paper: Mrs. Kazuki...

"Mrs. Kazuki..." So she wasn't taking notes from that cooking show but was writing about something else; about us. "..." I put the book back inside her bag and I make my leave from the room.

"Mrs. Kazuki... That sounds nice."

Iwatodai dormitory, Lounge, Evening

I climbed back down stairs, acting like I just came back from the bathroom.

"Yo, Fu-chan, I'm back. Huh?" When I looked over to Fu-chan she was asleep. "*Sigh*" I sat right next to her...

"So, on Monday they all come back, huh... Well, it looks like our time alone (along with Minako) is over."

I bring her closer to me. "I can't tell you about the other stuff I know besides who M.G. is... Other then that, I can't tell you anything else. But, I can tell you this: they'll never win; I'll come out on top. ...I promise

I put a paper in her hand, and I went up to our room to put some different clothes on. I'm gonna go train with M.G. in Tartarus for a bit.

Tartarus, lobby, Dark Hour

"ARGH" *Thud* "Again..." "Ow, you slammed me on my butt..." I get up from the floor after getting thrown to the ground. "All right, let's do this."

We went another round and as expected, M.G. won again... "*Sigh* Great..." "You lasted longer this time, and it wasn't just wasted time at all." "What do you mean?" "...Your  _SP_  has increased greatly." "Umm, can you explain  _SP_  again." "Alright, I'll keep this simple..."

"The SP you have right now isn't all of he energy you have... In fact, you can say that your soul is holding back all the energy in your body to make sure when you use up all of it you won't die." "How much  _SP_  do I have exactly?" "That I do not know, but I can find out if you answer these questions." "Ask away..."

"When you were fighting Minako, were you able to block her spear's attack?" "Yes." "...How did you survive it?" "I bounced it back with my own energy... I think." Amazing, he was able to do that, in the state he was in at the time. If that's the case, then he has a great amount of  _SP_  in his soul. No, maybe one could say a vast amount of energy that is yet to be tapped into. But yet it was, maybe due to the shadow...?

"I would say you have an untapped amount of energy in you." "...How much exactly?" "I don't know the exact amount  _SP._  However, if I had to guess the amount, I would say enough to spare after using that almighty attack of yours..." "REALLY!"

Kazuki started getting excited for some reason; this boy really is strange.

"Let's go another round!" "Are you sure?" "Absolutely..." We both stood on different sides from each... "Are you ready...?" "...Whenever you are!" In mere seconds we dashed right-over to each other...

7/12 Sun, Iwatodai dormitory, Kazuki/Fuuka's room, Afternoon

"Kazuki-kun, you look a bit tired... Did all that training tire you out?" "Nah, Fu-chan, *yawn* I'm fine." "Are you sure...?"

Fu-chan puts the manga she was reading on the bed. Then she proceeds to clear her lap. "Do you need a bit of rest?" "...On second thought...I'll take you up on that." I put my head on her lap; it felt comfortable...

"Are you sure you aren't pushing yourself too hard...?" "It's fine, really, I'm just a bit tired after ready an entire cookbook..." "Wait, why were you reading a cookbook...?" "I don't, I was bored..." "...You aren't good at lying." hehheh, that's not true...

"Okay, fine, I'll tell you. I want to help you cook all the food tomorrow." "Why?" "Cuz, it seems fun!" ...I'm helping you so I can save everyone from dying, and so M.G. won't hog-tie me while I'm in Tartarus.

"Well then, you're gonna need a lot of rest; please go to sleep for a bit..." "...Only because you said please." I decided to get comfortable for today, because tomorrow was gonna be quite a busy for the both of us.

"Also, Kazuki-kun..." "Yeah." "Thank you for buying more volumes for me." "...I do anything for you." "You shouldn't say that." "It's okay, I'm not gonna destroy the whole city or anything." "I know you wouldn't..."

Tatsumi hospital, Mitsuru Kirijo's room, evening

I open the medical records I have on Kazuki. When I did, I was in awe for what I saw... "Several broken bones, a couple in the left arm, several in his rib-cage, and cut a above his head... My goodness!" "Yes, it's quite a lengthy document." "But why did all this happen?" "It be best to ask him yourself." "You're right, and also, do have the files on Yuki and Arisato...?" "No, not yet." "...I see... Well in any case, thank you, Mr. chairman." "You're welcome, Mitsuru."

I look out the window towards the areas of the city that was attacked by our enemies. "We need to find Yuki; him, Arisato, and Kazuki are our trump cards in this fight!"

"You're having the authorities comb the island for him as we speak, yes?" I asked seeking an answer. "Of course." "Good..."

7/13 Mon, Iwatodai dormitory, Kitchen, After school

Immediately after we returned to the dorm, Fu-chan rushed me to the kitchen. "Okay, Kazuki-kun... Are you ready!?" "Looks like one of us is excited for this, ain't we?" "...We're cooking for our friends, we need to be positive, right!" "...You're sorta scaring me." "You have to say right, too."

With Fu-chan's excitement, we began cooking in the kitchen. I made sure to stick by the book, and Fu-chan just gathered the materials I needed in order to make the food for tonight... Needless to say, there was some horse-play involved; and a bit of the kissing on the forehead, but we won't talk about that right now.

"Ow!" "Huh...?" I look over to Fuuka's fingers in a concerned look on my face... "Are you okay?" "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." I see Fuuka bleeding from her fingers; small cuts, nothing major, but they should get treated.

"Let me see your hands..." I take her hand and I begin to wrap band-aids on them... "I don't belong in the kitchen, don't I?" "That's not true, you have every right to be in here." "..." "...Besides, I want a wife that cook good meals..." "Huh?" "Nothing, it was nothing!"

After wrapping the band-aids around her fingers, we resumed cooking the meals until we finally finished cooking.

"All right, we're done here..." "Now, we need to prepare the food Kazuki-kun. ...We don't have much time left before everybody gets here... Let's setup the food." "On it chief."

Iwatodai dormitory, Lounge, Evening

By the time Fuuka and I finished setting-up the food we heard the door opening, and the hinges creek.

"Sup, guys, we're back!" "Don't be so damn loud, Stupei! I still have tenuous!" "(To himself) Yeah, you still got that bitchy attitude." "What!?" "Nothing!"

"Can you two be quite! And plus, don't you guys smell something?" Looks like Kio noticed it first. "Yes, this smell...it's quite desirable." "...It smells too good to ignore! I gotta have me something to eat!"

I was waiting for the "whoa" sound...

"Whoa...this looks good!" "I was waiting for someone to say that..." "Huh, Kei, you made this?" "Not by myself..." Fuuka came out of the kitchen as well. "...She helped, too . So you should thank her too. " "I-I hope everyone enjoys the food." Fu-chan seems to be nervous. I don't put it past her.

"Is this for us?" "Two things... One: duh, and two: almost everybody." "Almost everybody? Oh, you mean Arisato, why isn't she down here...?" "I'll go get her Mitsuru-senpai." "All right, Takeba." Yukari went upstairs to go get Minako.

*Vibrate* *Vibrate* "Hm?" I open my phone to find a message from M.G.

_"I arrived at the dorm... Now what?" "Um, come in." "The food won't kill me, right?" "...Just come-in the building already! Besides, I cooked it myself!" "...Should that be a good thing?" "STOP BEING A SCAREDY-CAT AND GET IN HERE!_

I heard the door open after my last message was sent. M.G. was the one who entered the dorm...

"Perfect timing..." "Kazuki, who is this?" "Right, she's another person that helped us as well." I was lying. "She was in this dorm as well?" "No, no, Mitsu-chan. ...This is her first time being inside the dorm..." "I see, but I need to know who she is."

M.G. walks over to Mitsu-chan. "I'm Rin Shizuka, Age: 16; I'm a second year in Gekkoukan high, and I'm in class: 2-E. A pleasure to meet you." "Nice to meet you, Shizuka, I'm Mitsuru Kirijo..." "I know, you are the heiress to the Kirijo group, and not to mention, you are student body president..." "Yes, that is correct, you're well informed." "...*Chuckle* Think nothing of it, it's only common knowledge to know who you are."

I was starting to smile by the small talk that was going on in the lounge. It made all this work all the more worth it...

"Guys, can we eat now!?" Jun was practically drooling at this point. (He better not literally drool on the food!) "...Hold-off until Takeba comes back with Arisato." "Where is she then?"

Yuka-chan came back down stairs without Minako. "Where's Mino-tan...?" "She said she wasn't hungry." "Really, I thought she would be down here. Oh well, now can we eat?" "Yes, Jun...now you can eat." "Woo, finally!"

Everyone sat down at the table and began to chow-down at the food. Expect for M.G. "Rin, why are you just standing there? Come on, pull up a seat." "Oh, right..." "Shizuka-chan, you're a guest here. You should eat, too." "...Um, okay..." M.G. takes a seat between Kio and Mitsu-chan...

I toke a plate and I put some food on it. "Kazuki-kun, where are you going?" "I'm gonna leave Minako some food." "Oh, okay..." Fuuka looks at me with a understanding look on her face.

Iwatodai dormitory, third floor, evening

I was looking at Minako's door with nothing but conflicted thoughts in my head.

"Hey, Mino-chan, I have some food for you. I'm gonna place it right next to your door, so if you're hungry here you go." I place the food on the ground, next to Minako's door.

"I'm gonna find him, and I know you'll try to too... But don't put innocent people in harm's way while doing so. And if you have beef with me for slashing your eye, that's between me and you. Also, I-" "Just screw off!" "..."

Silence was the only thing in my mind and in the hallway... I went over to the stairs while looking at Minako's door; I felt a sort of pain in my chest give rise when I looked at her door.

Iwatodai dormitory, Kazuki/Fuuka, Late-at-night

It was late night, and I was sleeping in my futon until...

"Kazuki-kun." "Yeah." "You know you can sleep up here with me, right.?" "I know..." "Then why don't you?" "I was waiting for you to ask."

I got out of the futon and went to sleep with Fu-chan.

"So, that was fun." "Mhh, it really was..." "I'm glad M.G. came around; she looked like she had fun." "...I hope she did."

I wrapped my arms around Fu-chan's stomach... "Kazuki-kun... Can I ask you something?" "Sure..." Would you like to see me in a bathing suit?" "You in one! Why...?" "Well, while you were upstairs giving Minako-chan her food, we were all talking about going somewhere for the break ahead." "Like a beach?" "Yeah, an island named Yakushima." "Sounds cool." "It really does..."

I began to feel tired. All that cooking must've taken a toll on my mind. "You look tired." "*Yawn* I am." "...Well than, I guess we should go to sleep then." I bring Fuuka's back closer to my chest. "We should..."

Fu-chan turned around and then nestled her head to my chest.

I felt like there were weights on my eyes. I slowly closed my eyes and I allowed everything to disappear.

?, ?, ?

I woke up from my sleep. I was expecting to see Fu-chan's face, but I found something else instead

*Thump* "ARGH, who the hell-" "It's Kazuki, he's awake." "Huh? Wait, those uniforms... "No..." I look at my clothes; they're St. Merlin high uniforms!

"NO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't have anything to say other then follow the series if you want to see more, or just look out for Weekly update's. So until the next chapter drops; see ya.


End file.
